The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: The Awakening
by GuyverZero
Summary: Being Rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H.

The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: The Awakening

Chapter 1:

"We meeting at the Silver Dragon?" asked a guy with spikey red hair.

"Yeah it seems the oracle wants to speak with you." a girl with the same color hair answered.

"This has been a wild week so far, I mean I find out that I was taken from my real family and that I have a sister, who also happens to be a super hero of sorts." the spikey head boy laughed.

"Same here, what was it like living in a ninja temple for sixteen years?" the girl asked as they walked down the street.

"Well the daily training was rigorous and would test my physical and mental limits daily." "Next the man who raised me would train me in different ninpo techniques which would be similar to the elemental powers of you and the guardians." The boy explained rounding the corner.

"So you can use elemental powers?" the girl asked looking over at the boy.

"Yes and No Ninpo and the elements are similar but still different."

"Ok how are they different?"

"Well Ninpo use the Spiritual Wave Forms around and with in the wielder." "Where as you have to be born with the power of the elements."

"Ok hear we are Ryu." the girl said opening the door and going in to the restraunt."

"So Will what is this Kandracar like?"

"It is hard to describe but it has it's own beauty to it."

"Ok sis I'll just have to wait and see I guess." Ryu laughed.

"Yep." will joined in as they descended to the basement to meet up with the other guardians.

"Bout time." Cornelia huffed.

"Take a chill pill corny, Ryu is still getting used to being here in heather field." Irma smiled as Will and her brother came into the room.

"No fighting guys." Taranee asked looking between Irma and Cornelia.

"Besides if the oracle wants to meet him maybe it means we have a new team mate." Hay Lin smiled.

"Don't get ahead of your self grand daughter." Yan Lin smiled .

"Okay, but it would still be cool we could get to see a real ninja in action."

"Will is she always this hyper?" Ryu asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah but she is one of the best friends a person could have." Will responded with a smile looking over at the hyper active Asian.

"From just meeting her the few times I have she has a big heart." Ryu smiled at his sister."

"The one called Cornelia acts like a pain but she seems to be a good person too."

"She was like that when we first became friends but you have her pegged to she just doesn't like to show it to many people."

"Ok Will when ever your ready lets not keep the council waiting." Yan Lin smiled.

"Ready bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Ryu watched as Will used the necklace she called the heart of Kandracar to make a tear in the air.

"Now that's cool." Ryu said as he watched his sister and the others started going through.

"You gonna go or just stand there looking at the fold in space." Irma joked standing next to Ryu.

"What, oh uh sorry even training at the ninja temple I didn't see anything like this." Ryu sputtered out while Irma laughed and went through the fold.

"Smooth Ryu real smooth." Ryu thought as he went through the portal.

"Welcome Guardians." The Oracle said as he came to greet them.

"Good to see you as well." Yan Lin smiled as she hugged the Oracle.

"Well where is your brother Will?" The Oracle asked.

"He should be through soon." Irma laughed as she came out of the fold.

As this left Irma's lips Ryu came falling through the fold doing a face plant.

"Are you sure he is a Ninja?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh yeah I am making one hell of a good impression on these people." Ryu thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it Ryu, there not judging you." Taranee spoke to Ryu's mind.

"What the hell was that you Taranee?" Ryu thought looking over at the dark skinned girl

"I guess we forgot to tell him that Taranee can read minds." Hay Lin Smiled figuring out the reason for Ryu's bewildered look.

"Sorry Ryu like you said on the way to the Silver Dragon it's has been a wild week." Will smiled walking over to Ryu.

"No worry's Will." Ryu smiled as he dusted himself off and walking over and bowing to the Oracle. "Well you requested to see me so may I inquire as to why?"

"Yes that would be best cause time is of the essence."

"What do you mean Oracle?" Irma asked.

"Come with me to the scrying pool and I will show you."

"This is what I wanted to show Ryu." The oracle said waving his arm over the pool as it brought forth what looked to be a temple.

"Does this look familiar?" The Oracle questioned.

"It's a Ninja Temple." Ryu stated looking at the image.

"Yes Ryu but does it not seem familiar to you?"

"No way it looks just like The Hayabusa Ninja Temple." Ryu answered.

"You said it looks like but it isn't your ninja temple." Will asked concern becoming evident in all of the guardians.

"Yes it is almost an exact replica of the ninja temple I trained at but the aura of this temple is dark, evil." Ryu answered again but anger showing in his tone.

"Ryu are you ok." Irma being the first to walk up to Ryu.

"Irma stay back." Yan Lin stated grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her back.

"What the why for?" Cornelia asked looking at Will's brother.

"That Temple, That piece of shit Temple is still standing!" Ryu roared as the spirit energy in him flared to life surrounding him in a blue aura.

"Whoa, Ryu calm down!" Will shouted to her brother.

Slowly but surely the aura around Ryu began to fade till it could no longer be seen.

"What was that all about?" Taranee asked as Yan Lin finally let them approach the Young Ninja.

"Sorry about that sis, but that temple is a dangerous place even for the guardians."

"What do you mean Ryu?" Irma asked as they were waiting for him to answer.

"It is the Temple of an Ancient Demon, A Demon that was banished over a millennia ago by the greatest of shinobi." Ryu started explaining in an almost cold voice.

"So what can you tell us about this demon?" The Oracle asked joining the conversation.

"Not much but what I do know is that if fully awakened this and every other world is doomed."

"But you said a great ninja beat it before." Cornelia stated.

"No I said the Greatest of Ninja beat it and he had the power of the Dragon at his command."

"What about you?" "Can you fight it?" Will asked still afraid of what had just transpired.

"I don't know if I could even approach it I am strong but I am not a match for a demon that could only be banished by the great shinobi and the power of the dragon." " All I know is some Ninpo and Dragon style Ninjitsu." Ryu stated eye's still focused on the Temple in the scrying pool.

"He don't worry Ryu if we all work together we can beat this demon." Hay Lin smiled.

"Wrong Hay Lin, there's no way in hell I am letting any of you go near that place." Ryu snapped looking over at the guardians

"Hey chill Ryu." Irma snapped back at Ryu.

"All of you calm down." The Oracle spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry you all." Ryu said turning back to the pool.

"It's ok Ryu, I get that your not used to fighting beside others but…" Hay Lin started.

"It's not that Hay Lin, Master Hayate told me the Legend of this demon years ago I don't remember it all but I remember that anyone bearing the power of the elements could not enter that temple." Ryu turned back to the others as he explained. "If any of you try and enter that temple it will turn your own powers in on you and tear you apart." Ryu finished looking at he guardians.

"You kidding right?" Cornelia asked in shock.

"No I wish I was." I will contact Master Hayate to see if he can send me the Scroll about the demon there may be away to remove the curse on the temple."

"Well what can we do till then?" Taranee asked.

"I am gonna go scout that temple." Ryu said all of a sudden.

"What the no way your going alone." Will stated looking at her brother.

"Yeah if what you said about that temple is true we can't let you go." Irma added.

"You guardians can't enter yet, but I can I wasn't born with the power of an element. So I am immune to the curse."

"He speaks the truth Will, and we need some Idea of what to expect from the demon." The Oracle spoke walking over to Ryu. "But like they said you won't go alone." The Oracle smiled.

"What do you mean." Ryu and Will spoke at the same time.

"This Ryu there is a reason you were named that." "I'll explain that later so till then accept this." The Oracle said as he motioned to one of the Council of Kandracar. "This was left with the last oracle and was passed to me with the message that when the Ninja Ryu came to Kandracar I was to give it to him."

"But there's no way you could have know that I would be named Ryu."

"That is true normally we can see every thing from here but the temple in which you lived was cutoff from Kandracar so we could not see into it so we could only speculate as to when the next Ryu would show up."

"What do you mean the next Ryu?" Irma asked.

"As I have said that is a story for another time for now Ryu take what is yours The Heart of The Dragon and The Dragon Sword these artifacts are passed down among the Hayabusa Ninja Clan to The strongest of the Clan the one who would bare the name Ryu Hayabusa, that is you. "Your powers are now complete and your power alone equal to the guardians and when you are all together the guardians can obtain an even greater strength." The Oracle explained and motioned for the guardians to step forward.

"I'll start with you Will keeper of The Heart of Kandracar and wielder of Quintessence you and your brother together can summon the Powerful Dragon Ragnarok, this dragon like you will use lighting for an attack is immune to Air but weak against water.

"Next Irma Guardian of Water when you and Ryu work together you can summon the Dragon Wyrm, this Dragon like you Irma attacks with water is immune to Fire but weak against Air."

"Taranee together you and Ryu summon the mighty Wyvern Dragon, Once again this Dragon attacks with fire is immune to earth and is weak against water."

"Cornelia Yours and Ryu's dragon summoning is the mighty Agni, Like you it power is of the earth, immune to lightning but weak against fire."

"Hay Lin with Ryu's help you can summon the Kouraki Dragon, it's power is your as well Air, is immune to water but is weak against fire."

"Ryu with the help of the Guardians you can summon the Kaiser Dragon. It's power is great but also very dangerous too, if you summon it out of anger it could tear you very soul away from you." It's power is non elemental so it is not weak against them but nor does it have an advantage over them. It is as strong as you will is Ryu." The oracle finished as he handed Ryu the Sword and Heart.

"This is so much to take in but with all that I have learned way may just have a fighting chance against this demon." Ryu smiled as he turned to the others.

"Yeah that right can't no one stop all of us not even some decrepit old demon." Irma smirked stepping up beside Ryu.

"We have taken on some pretty mean tasks before, and I'm not about to back down now." Cornelia stated go over to Irma and Ryu.

"Phobos and Narissia both learned not to play with fire and so will this demon." Taranee said as flames danced in her eye's.

"Alright new adventure here we come." Hay Lin smiled

"Were you go Ryu I go." Will stated walking up to her brother.

"Thanks all of you." Ryu smiled as he placed the dragons heart around his next and let it absorb the Dragon sword.

"Well what do we do now?" Will asked.

"Now I contact Master Hayate for the scrolls I need then we come up with a plan." Ryu stated as he looked at the pool again. "But we still need to try and explore that Temple a little any thing we can get will be useful.

"I don't want you going in there alone Ryu." Will said putting a hand on her brother shoulder.

"We don't have a choice not unless you know some really good swords men willing to go with me."

"Lets go ask Caleb if he'll help." Hay Lin piped up only to get a glare from Cornelia.

"Who's Caleb?" Ryu asked.

"A good friend of ours and Captain of the Meridian Royal Guard."  
Taranee explained.

"And Boyfriend of you own little corny here." Irma smirked.

"No way guys, Caleb has enough on his mind with out adding this to it." Cornelia started.

"Sorry Corny but we need his help." Will said cutting her off.

"Besides it affects Meridian as well as earth and all other worlds didn't you listen to what Ryu said." Hay Lin added.

"Ok, ok, your right lets go besides it would be nice to see Elyon again." Cornelia stated.

"Alright it is decided to Meridian." Will said as she made a fold.

"I'll be going back to the Silver Dragon granddaughter you all be careful ." Yan Lin stated as the Oracle made a fold to take her back.

"Well lets go." Ryu said as they started going through the fold.

(AN: Well I was sitting on this idea for awhile now about since the release of Ninja Gaiden for the X Box but I didn't feel like doing it and after reading some fics by Wilhelmina Vandom I am gonna make it into a three maybe four part saga called The Ninja Dragon Chronicle's it will bring the Evil of the Original Ninja Gaiden Trilogy plus the X Box Version Ninja Gaiden Black universe to The W.I.T.C.H. so thanks again for the inspiration to get this fic started and under way. As always read and review.)


	2. Chapter 2

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 2

"Cornelia!" Shouted a blond girl in regal looking cloths came flying to the them.

"Elyon!" the girls shouted running over to there friend.

"What are you all doing here I thought it would be next Saturday before you could come."

"I wish it was a friendly visit, but we have some disturbing news." Will started.

"Who is the hunk?" Elyon started flying over to Ryu.

"I am Will's brother Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu stated with a bow.

"Will has a brother." Elyon said with shock.

"Yeah it's a long story, that will have to wait for another time. We need to speak with you about a new threat that is rising." Taranee said.

"Now what, Phobos is still locked up and Nerissia is still imprisoned in the jewel."

"What we know Ryu will fill you in on our way to find Caleb." Irma joined in.

As Elyon levitated the guardians and Ryu they explained the situation to her on the way to her castle.

"Elyon the Eastnobearians are requesting an audience." A man in tan pants and a similar colored cape stated while on one knee.

"Sorry Raythor but it will have to wait, There is bad news from Kandracar."

"Is it something we need to worry about." Raythor stated from his kneeling position."

"Unfortunately it is." Elyon said she took her seat on the throne. "Is Caleb in the castle?"

"Yes he and Vathek just returned from training some of our new recruits."

"Good tell him that he is needed." Elyon spoke and Raythor left to get Caleb. "Now Ryu how sure are you that The Guardians can't enter the temple?"

"Very sure your Highness, master…"

"Please just Elyon I get enough of the your Highness from all the Nobles." Elyon sighed.

"Sorry. Elyon, Master Hayate had told me of this temple during my training that one born with the power of the elements could never enter that temple, unless they were willing to let darkness invade there very being."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant." Irma spoke up.

"From the descriptions of what happens to some one it isn't." "It twists and turns your very soul as well as your physical appearance to match what you let into your soul." The descriptions were disturbing to put it mildly." "What better weapon than to take your enemy and turn them to your cause."

"Well I definitely don't wanna go in there now." Irma said taken back by what Ryu just told them.

"Now you know why I don't want any of you to attempt to go in there till we find out how to remove the demons curse."

"I still can't believe that there is some thing so evil out there. I always thought that Nerissia and Phobos were bad but from what you told me about this demon it makes those two sound like small fries." Elyon said looking at the others. "But can I ask you something Will?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why is your brother keeping so far away from us till he says some thing."

"Ever since he saw that temple in the scrying pool, he has been a little weird but maybe it is how he gathers his thoughts."

"Ok I thought that he was mad at me or you guys."

"No he just found out about me and mom a two weeks ago, and just last week we got to meet so I am still learning about him."

"He seems like he is friendly, and caring and he is good looking too, Right Irma." Elyon smiled looking over at Irma who was watching Ryu.

"What yeah." Irma sputtered not hearing what Elyon had just said.

"Irma you do know what Elyon just said right." Hay Lin choked you while laughing.

"What? Why are you all laughing at me for?" Irma said stomping her foot.

"Elyon just asked you if you thought Ryu was hot." Cornelia said while laughing.

At hearing this Irma turned about as red as Will and Ryu's hair.

"Cornelia!" shouted an unknown boy as he entered the room followed by a large blue guy and Raythor.

"Caleb!" Cornelia shouted as she ran into his arms and they shared a kiss.

"So that's Caleb?" Ryu asked Irma who was still kinda red in the face about the joke at her expense.

"Huh oh yeah that's Caleb Cornelia's main squeeze." Irma said not making eye Contact with Ryu.

"Hey Taranee I am starting to think Irma is crushing on my brother." Will whispered to the fire guardian.

"I think you right." Taranee smiled back looking over at there friend and Will's brother.

"Well Raythor said there was an emergency Queen Elyon. What's wrong Phobos get free?" Caleb said as he Raythor the big blue guy and Cornelia walked with him.

After fifteen minutes Ryu and The Guardians had brought Caleb And the other two up to speed on the demon.

"So you need to explore this temple but the guardians nor Elyon can enter it because of their elemental alignment." Caleb asked.

"That is the sum of it." Ryu said as he got up and motioned for Caleb to follow him to the center of the room.

"Why do you want me to come to the center of the room for Ryu?"

"Draw your sword Caleb." Ryu suddenly grunted as he brought the Dragon Sword out of the Dragon Heart.

"What tha?!" was all Caleb had time to get out before Ryu launched an attack on him.

"Ryu what's wrong with you." Will shouted as all the guardians were shocked at what Ryu had just done.

"Will make him stop!" Cornelia shouted.

"Caleb defend your self or let a warrior that is willing to fight take you place." Ryu shouted as he jumped back to give Caleb time to draw his weapon or let some one else fight.

"What for?!" Caleb shouted still not drawing his blade.

"Because I won't trust my life to a swordsman I haven't trained with, so if your not willing to show me your strength let Raythor take you place."

"Ok I get it." Caleb smiled drawing his broad sword.

"Right, now I can see how strong you are." Ryu smirked.

"I get it." Taranee said finally relaxing.

"What do you mean!" Cornelia shouted as tears now fell as she watched Caleb and Ryu fight fearing they wanted to hurt each other.

"Ryu wants to make sure Caleb is capable." Taranee explained.

"But why?"

"Because I heard Ryu's thoughts just now, seeing as everyone else was screaming at them or not listing. As a ninja he hasn't trained with Caleb before so he doesn't know what his strengths are or his weakness."

"But what if they hurt each other."

"Ryu and Caleb are both great with there swords, I don't think they will hurt each other." Hay Lin smiled putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"I trust Caleb not to go to far and I don't think Ryu will harm him either." Elyon spoke watching them cross swords.

"He's good, better than I thought for one who use such a heavy weapon." Ryu smirked as he thought. "He would definitely benefit from a lighter weapon then he would be an extremely dangerous opponent."

"Ryu is having fun with this little bout." Taranee informed everyone.

"Fun?" the others asked in unison.

"Yeah, both him and Caleb are enjoying this fight Caleb is used to training against Vathek and Raythor more than anyone else. Now he is getting to try his style of swordsmanship out against a style he has never faced before."

"So Caleb is safe?" Cornelia asked through sniff's.

"Cornelia Ryu wouldn't do anything to hurt Caleb or any of us for that matter." Taranee added while watching the bout unfold as Caleb would have the advantage one second then Ryu would reverse the flow in his favor.

"But why should he care about being nice to me all I have done since he got here is be a pain."

"Cornelia, Ryu asked me about that, he wanted to know if he did some thing wrong so he could apologize to you." Will said walking over to the blonde girl.

"I am the one who needs to apologize." Cornelia said she hung her head down.

"If you want to you can after there match." Hay Lin smiled from her right.

"But I doubt you'll need to say your sorry though." Will smiled as well.

"Why?"

"Cause he already knows why you were mad, and I am sorry I blew off our day out."

"I can't believe I got so mad over that." the earth guardian smiled.

"Hey that's what it means to be human." Elyon smiled as she watched Ryu and Caleb still going at it.

"Yeah, Come on Caleb!" Cornelia cheered.

"Well it look like Cornys back to normal." Irma smirked walking up to the others.

"Yeah and now you have to ask Ryu out." Cornelia smirked over at the water Guardian.

"What, no way!" Irma shouted turning red again.

"So now my brother isn't good looking." Will teased her friend.

"Come on not fair besides your supposed to be against me going out with you brother." Irma sputtered turning even redder if that possible.

"We all heard you say he was hot so why not ask him out." Hey Lin joined in.

" Hay Lin has a point Irma just get it over with." Elyon laughed.

"Taranee help me out please." Irma begged.

"Sorry Irma, but there right you won't know if you don't ask him."

As Irma was about to respond an alarm was heard.

"Queen Elyon there is an intruder in the palace." Vathek reported what a guard had told him.

"Where is the intruder now." Elyon asked as Caleb and Ryu ha stopped there match and joined the others.

"Unknown the guard said that the intruder disappeared as soon as he saw them."

As they were speaking Ryu had closed his eye's and began to concentrate on the spiritual energies in the castle.

"What's wrong with Ryu?" Caleb asked looking over to the ninja who had a light blue aura surrounding him.

"No clue the last time we saw this it was dangerous to approach him but it seems different this time." Taranee said watching there new ninja friend.

"The intruder has a demonic aura about it." Ryu said eye's still closed.

"Can you locate it?" Raythor asked walking up.

"Don't have to it here." Ryu eye's suddenly snapped scanning the room. "There Ryu thought." "ART OF INFERNO!" Ryu shouted suddenly throwing a blue fire ball out from his right hand.

"Well it is true, the Dragon Ninja has been chosen again." Came a chilling voice from where Ryu had just threw the fire ball.

"Who are you!?" Ryu snapped anger clearly in his voice.

"So the pup can bark and it seems that he has some bite too." the voice echoed from behind them now.

"Show your self!" Elyon demanded.

"So a little girl sits on the Throne of Meridian." The voice laughed.

"So what if I am young." Elyon snapped turning a little red.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, so the little girl can bark as well, but I am not here for you, ya little brat I am here to kill the dragon ninja." The voice stated from right behind Ryu.

"Ryu!" Will shouted as the here brother was attacked.

But as the sword cut through the air and connected with Ryu he disappeared and a log appeared in his place.

"So you know the Decoy Ninpo." " I would have been disappointed if I had killed you in one blow.

"I know more than that demon." Came Ryu's voice but he was no where to be found.

"So it seems little ninja." The demon taunted.

"You conveniently forgot us." "GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will shouted as a bright light shot out of the Heart of Kandracar and into the Other four Guardians.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Be quiet you little fly's." The shouted a humanoid looking figure clad in blood red samurai armor and a demon's mask on it's face.

"To bad that's my brother your attacking, you fight him you fight all of us." Will shouted still looking for Ryu.

"Well, well, well if the little ninja wants to hide maybe these little girls screams of pain will make you come out." the demon laughed coldly.

"This thing is giving me the creeps." Irma shuddered.

"Your not the only one." Taranee chimed in.

"Where is Ryu?" Hay Lin asked.

"Shinkou Hado-Ken!"

The Guardians got the answer in the form of a massive energy wave hitting the demon.

"What was that?" Raythor coughed as the attack kicked up a lot of dirt into the air.

"Hay Lin can you clear this up." Will said more than asked.

"No problem." With a wave of her hand the dust started to clear.

As the air clear there stood Ryu about twenty feet from where the demon had been blown, but he was now in a black sleeveless leather ninja gi with the dragon sword on his back."

AN: If you played Ninja Gaiden or Ninja Gaiden Black for the X-Box you get the idea.

"So the ninja know Hado as well."

"I know more than you think demon." Ryu snapped eye's shining with intensity.

"Well we will have to play again later little ninja, you too little fairy's." The demon laughed before disappearing.

"Will you ok." Ryu asked as he resheathed the dragon sword.

"Yeah cool look Bro." Will smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Ya think." Ryu said looking at the ninja suit.

"Irma thinks so." Taranee whispered to Cornelia.

"You read her mind didn't you." Elyon whispered joining in.

"Oh yeah." Taranee laughed.

"Wow I didn't know Irma was into guys in skin tight leather." Cornelia laughed as Hay Lin had over heard the comment.

"So Irma you like leather?" Hay Lin said from beside the water guardian getting her to turn red again.

"Yeah ok you happy he looks good in it." Irma said as tears were visible in the corners of her eye's.

"Hey I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not the comment Hay Lin it was for a split second I thought Ryu had ran from the battle." Irma sniffed wiping her eye's.

"Well this proves that the demon is returning." Ryu stated getting everyone's attention.

"So what do we do know." Caleb asked as he went to Cornelia.

"We rest up and prepare to investigate that temple tomorrow." Ryu said looking over at the guardians.

"Ryu's right we need to plan this out." Taranee said while yawning.

"Ok we'll all meet up at Kandracar tomorrow at eleven am." Will suggested.

"Fine with me." Ryu answered.

"Us too." The other answered in suit.

"Let's go home." Cornelia said as she and Caleb shared another kiss.

"See you tomorrow Cornelia." Caleb smiled to his girlfriend. "Ryu thanks for the match too." Caleb added walking over to Ryu and shaking his hand.

"Same here, we should do it again soon." Ryu smirked behind his mask.

"Next time I get to spar with Ryu thought Caleb." Raythor joined in with a smile.

"You bet." Ryu said shaking hands with Raythor as well.

"Well Guardians and Dragon Ninja let's get back to Heather Field." Will said as she created a fold to take them home."

See ya tomorrow." They said as the each went through the fold.

"Tomorrow." Elyon said as the fold closed.

AN: Well here's chapter. It is a little on the long side and I ain't to good at writing fight scenes. As always read and review, flames are excepted as long as your making a point and don't being a jerk. Peace out.

GuyverZero


	3. Chapter 3

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening

Chapter 3

Back at the Silver Dragon.

"That was so cool." an excited Hay Lin said as Will closed the fold and returned to the guardians to their normal look.

" What was so cool that we are having to fight a new enemy or that it was able to get in to Elyon's castle with ease." an irritated Cornelia spoke.

"Come on Corny you knew we would have to fight a new enemy sooner or later." Irma answered a little irritated at the remark Cornelia made to Hay Lin.

"Sorry it's just that we can't even get near this demon so we re not even getting to fight it yet and add to that were relying on Ryu and Caleb to scout out the temple on there own and all you can say is cool." Cornelia sniffed a little as there were some tears present.

"Sorry Cornelia, but I trust Ryu and Caleb, I am worried but you've seen Ryu fight before and you saw him fight again with his dragon powers activated and we all know Caleb is a capable swordsman as well." Hay Lin responded.

"Don't worry about us Cornelia, if I didn't trust Caleb's strength I wouldn't have agreed to let him come with me. He is stronger than you think he has a lot to protect his home his queen and from the way he fought you more than anything." Ryu spoke softly but with strength.

"After hearing that I really need to apologize for the way I have acted."

"Don't worry about it." Ryu smiled.

"Ryu I need to apologize too." Irma said looking down.

"What for?" Will and Ryu asked at the same time.

"I thought Ryu had ran from the battle and…" Irma started.

"Like I told Cornelia don't worry about it."

"But I honestly thought that you had left us to fight that thing alone." Irma said as they all saw the tears fall.

"Sorry about that I still need to work on my Decoy Ninpo a little more, it teleports the user away from the battle but I forgot I was inside when I used it so I was teleported to the room above." Ryu said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your kidding right." Will snickered.

"Nope." Ryu responded as they all started laughing minus Irma.

"I'm sorry Ryu." Irma said thinking he wouldn't hear.

"And I told you not to worry about it." Ryu spoke from in front of her making her jump a little. "Come on a smile suits you better anyways."

"Thanks." Irma smiled as the others watched.

"Hey Taranee, I think Ryu feels the same way about Irma." Will thought to the fire guardian.

"I think you right." Taranee smiled while sending her thoughts back to the other guardians minus Irma and Ryu.

"I there definitely an interesting pair." Cornelia thought back.

"I think so too." Hay Lin added as Irma and Ryu noticed the others staring at them.

"Well I guess we should get some rest tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Ryu said walking over to Will.

"Yeah we'll meet here tomorrow at ten- thirty am." Taranee said saying here goodbye's and heading home.

"See you tomorrow." Cornelia smiled heading home as well.

"Yeah tomorrow." Irma said with a forced smile.

"Well Ryu we should get going too, thought your still getting used to being here mom will still grill us about being out to late." Will smiled.

"Well tomorrow is the day huh." Hay Lin sighed.

"Yeah tomorrow and like I said to Irma a smile suits ya better."

"Thanks good night Will and you too Ryu."

"Same to you Hay Lin." Will said as she and Ryu left the Silver Dragon.

On the walk home.

"Hey Will what are your thought's on mine and Caleb mission tomorrow." Ryu inquired.

"Truthfully, I am terrified mom and I just got you back, hell for almost sixteen years mom always cried on our birthday, she always said that you died in birth so that I could be born." Will said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I wish I could have been there Will." Ryu spoke pulling is sister into a hug and letting her cry it out.

"It's not your fault, who ever took you is to blame." Will sniffed as Ryu let her go.

"I know but I could have started to search to see if I had a family sooner."

"Let's change the subject it is depressing and I don't want mom to know I was crying." Will sniffed again wiping her eye's.

"You know if you wanna know anything about my past all you have to do is ask." Ryu smiled as they started walking home again.

"Mom were back." Will shouted into the apartment.

"Ok dinner will be ready in five minute's. Wash up you two." Susan responded back.

"Alright mom." Ryu responded with a little uncertainty. "It is still weird saying that, even after a week of saying it."

"You'll get used to it." Will smiled as she dashed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey no far." Ryu shouted taking off as well only to get there as Will closed the door.

"Ha, ha to slow bro." Will taunted.

"Not cool Wilma" Ryu taunted back.

"It's Will, Uh not fair your name is only three letters long."

"You two having fun." Susan asked as she came into the hallway.

"Mom Ryu's making fun of me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"After only a week you two have bonded." Susan smiled.

"I guess we have, what do you think Wilma." Ryu snickered.

"Laugh it up needle noggin." Will laughed.

"Come on hurry up you two." Susan laughed as she went back to the kitchen.

"Hey Will."

"Yeah Ryu?"

"I am glad I am here."

"Me too, bro."

At the dinner table.

"Ryu how do you like Heatherfield so far?" Susan asked.

"It is a little noisy but I have found some places that I can get some training and meditation in but in all it is a nice place." Ryu smiled as he ate.

"We could have ordered out." Will grimaced as she ate.

"What are ya talking about this is good."

"See at least some one like's my cooking."

"Thanks a lot Ryu gotta make me look bad too." Will teased.

"Will be nice." Susan laughed.

At this comment Will stuck her tongue out.

"Hey you know you reminded me of something." Ryu said as he got seconds.

"Yeah and what's that?" Will smirked.

"You reminded me of a frog." Ryu laughed.

"Watch it pineapple head." Will laughed.

"Hey this is my natural hair style." Ryu said in mock hurt.

"Ryu, Will."

"Yeah mom." Will and Ryu responded in unison.

"It's nothing I am just glad I have both of you." Susan smiled wiping a few tears out of her eye's.

"Same her mom." Ryu stated go to her and hugging her.

"What Ryu said." Will said joining them.

After dinner.

"Alright you two don't stay up all night again. Try and get some sleep tonight." Susan said as she kissed each of them and went to her room.

"Hey Ryu can you tell me a little more about your life in the ninja temple."

"Sure what do you wanna know?"

"Well why did you tell mom it was a dojo and not a temple."

"Well I would I explain getting to school from a temple on an island, with out using teleportation ninpo to get to the main land every day."

"Ok, so what about living in the temple."

"Let's see I guess I could tell you about Lady Kasumi."

"Cool a female ninja."

"Yep, but there called Kunoichi. She was the one who saved and brought me to the temple."

"Saved you?"

"Yes she told me about how she found me sixteen years ago."

"Ok tell me please."

"Alright. As I recall she was scouting out some occult druids that were know for sacrificing innocent life. She had just infiltrated the occultist temple when she saw them place an infant on an altar."

"Oh my god they were gonna kill you." Will stammered.

"That's the way it seems. Anyway even thought she was out numbered she couldn't let me die. So on her own she attacked and killed the druids."

"So she was able to save you and get away."

"Yes she saved me but at a great cost. She lost an arm in the battle."

"I am so sorry Ryu, I shouldn't have asked." Will said looking down to hide the new tears

"Don't be I told you to ask anything about my past you wanted to know." Ryu said putting an assuring hand on her shoulder. "And don't worry Kasumi survived and is still very much alive today." Ryu smiled.

"You could have told me that sooner."

"Well I haven't finished yet either." Ryu smiled.

"She made it back to the Hayabusa ninja temple with me in tow. Even after all that she refused to blame me for the loss of her arm or that she could no longer work as a ninja in the field anymore. The Master of the temple Hayate had the temple priestess take care of me till Kasumi was better and they could decide what to do with me."

"So they didn't think to see if you had a family."

"Well after a few months Kasumi was well enough to talk with master Hayate about me. What they talked about I do not know though, but they kept me at the temple. When I was old enough I began training to become a ninja."

"What about the name Ryu then?"

"When I first started training I was just called Hayabusa because it was how all young ninja start in this temple. When I was eight is when Master Hayate summoned me and told me from that day forward I would be called Ryu Hayabusa."

"So no explanation then huh."

"Nope, but some how it felt right to me."

"Wow so that was an overview of the first few years of you life then."

"Pretty much and now we need to get to bed our selves." Ryu said getting up from the table and stretching.

"Yeah we have a long day tomorrow don't we." Will said with a little fear.

"Yeah, but it has to be done." Ryu stated with determination. "Besides if things get to dangerous we'll come right back ok."

"Promise."

"On my honor."

"Alright, good night Ryu." Will said hugging her brother.

"You too sis." Ryu said returning the hug.

Ryu's room.

"This is gonna be tough no doubt about it, but with Caleb's help it should go smooth." Ryu thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ryu." a voice called out.

"What is it who there." Ryu mumbled.

"Ryu open your eye's."

As Ryu did this he saw that he was not in his room any more.

"Where am I." Ryu shouted as he got into a defensive posture.

"Be at ease young dragon ninja." the voice said in a clear and peaceful tone.

"I sense no animosity no deceit in the voice, it almost seems familiar."

"I should be familiar to you Ryu. Because I am you at least a former Ryu."

"How can that be?"

"For generations the name Ryu was synonymous with the Dragon Ninja Clan. The one to bare the name Ryu is not always born into the ninja temple but we always end up there at before our families can bond with us."

"So it was destiny that I would be taken from my mom, dad and sister?"

"Yes, and for that young Ryu I am sorry. But had you been returned the Masked Devil that stole you from the hospital would have just taken you again and your family would have been killed."

"Masked Devil?"

"You have already fought him in Meridian."

"You mean that Samurai I fought with was the one who took me?"

"Yes he sensed the power of the dragon returning and traced it to you. He is a master of deceit and was able to inject you with a drug that would make you appear dead."

"Make me appear dead why not just kill me while I was in the nursery?"

"Because if they could sacrifice you to the ancient demon then the power of the dragon would be corrupted and bent to the demons will. Thus the power of the dragon would be gone forever and he would be able to reign in a darkness that would never end."

"I see."

"Young Ryu while you sleep I'll be able to teach you about your powers and you lineage, and when you awaken you will find you have learned new techniques and ninpo that even Hayate couldn't teach you."

"But if my mind is not able to rest wont I still be tired when I awake?"

"No while in this realm of dreams you mind and body will rest, the training will have no ill effects on you."

"So now that my power is awake I can learn from the past Ryu's?"

"Yes, now let us begin the first lesson."

"Yes master Ryu." Ryu said as he began a new training regiment.

AN: Well another chapter is done. Read and review please. Peace out.

GuyverZero


	4. Chapter 4

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening

Chapter 4

The park six am.

"Today's the day, no turning back." Ryu thought as he went through his morning training. "I need to be ready." Ryu huffed through the five mile jog he was taking around the park.

Back at the apartment at eight thirty am.

"Will time to wake up." came the voice from her alarm clock.

"Just a few more minutes ." came the groggy reply from the red head.

"Will you have to get out of bed your brother has already gotten up and left." the clock informed.

"What!?" Will shouted as she sat straight up. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!"

"Because I couldn't get you to listen to my alarm going off." "It's a good thing your mom had to make up the time at work for all the time she took off getting this new place and getting Ryu into school."

"Yeah that will make the mission today easier." Will said while searching her closet."

"Till tomorrow morning then Will." the clock finished as she dashed out the door.

"He wouldn't have went alone he promised." "Mom got him a cell phone the day he arrived hopefully he has it on him." Will thought as she grabbed her own cell and called him.

Back in the park.

"Clear the mind, focus on the sounds of nature all around you, the sound of the water in the creak, the wind's gentle breeze, and the sound of a phone ringing." "The phone ringing?" Ryu's eye snapped up to see the cell phone that he had been given a little over a week ago. "Guess I better answer it. Hey Sis. I'm in the park training. No I promised that I wouldn't go alone. Ok I'll be there in a few minuets. Bye Sis." "Well I guess training is over, time to do or die."

Back at the apartment nine am.

"I'm back sis." Ryu said as he came into the kitchen to see will eating.

"You ate yet?"

"Yeah I had some egg's before I went to do my morning training."

"Ok I'll be finished in few minuets."

"Right, I am gonna get a quick shower I doubt any one wants be around me smelling like this." Ryu laughed heading to the shower.

"I bet you don't want Irma to smell ya." Will snickered.

"What was that sis?"

"Huh oh it was nothing, just mumbling to myself. We need to be at the dragon by ten so don't take to long."

"Okay."

"Whew that was to close." Will thought as she went back to breakfast. "I forgot Ryu has a sharp sense of hearing."

Nine thirty am.

"Come on Ryu were gonna be late." Will said while sitting on her brothers bed.

"I know but I need to find this sword." Ryu replied as he dug through his cluttered closet.

"Why do you need to find another sword you have the dragon sword?"

"I am going to give it to Caleb."

"What for he has a sword."

"Yes a length of steel and nothing more. The sword I am gonna give him was given to me by Murasama a great sword smith."

"Ok so what so great about him?"

"One he is a master of all forms swords, two his swords are unmatched by any other sword smith, and three he told me that I would not keep this sword forever that I would hand it to another."

"Your kidding me, right." came a shocked response.

"Nope, it baffled me as well but after everything that has happened it wouldn't surprise me to know this sword wasn't even meant for me."

"To true, any idea where you could have put it?" Will said as she began to help search.

"Not a clue." Ryu said coming up out of the closet scratching his head.

"I found it Ryu."

"Where?"

"Under your bed."

"I can't believe I forgot it was there."

"Don't worry about it, you have been through a lot this week, getting the power of the dragon ninja, getting a mom and a sister, moving to a new town, and meeting new friends." Will smiled handing sword to her brother.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry were already gonna be late." Ryu smiled as they dashed out of the apartment.

The Silver Dragon Basement ten forty-five am.

"I can't believe there late?" Irma huffed from her seat.

"Why can't wait to see Ryu again." Cornelia teased.

"That's not what I meant." Irma sputtered out turning red.

"Awww, it's true she misses him." Hay Lin joined in.

"Not you too Hay Hay." Irma pouted.

"Sorry were late." came Will's voice from behind them.

"No problem were just trying to get Irma to admit to something." Taranee smiled.

"Ah, so would it have anything to do with a spikey headed ninja." Will grinned.

"Come on guys not fair."

"What's not fair?" Ryu asked walking in to the room causing them all to jump and turn a few shades of red.

"Nothing, nothing we were just a little miffed about not being able to help with the mission." Hay Lin smiled nervously.

"Right, well we don't have time to waste I can try and pry what ever was going on here out of Will later."

"Alright everyone, we can have fun later. Guardians Unite!"

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Well ready Ryu." Taranee asked.

"Yeah." Ryu smirked. "Dragon Power!" Ryu shouted as a bright light surrounded him.

As the light faded Ryu was back in his Ninja Gi.

"Well let's go, the sooner this is started the sooner it ends." Irma said as Will made the fold.

Kandracar.

"It is good to see you guardians and you as well young dragon." Came the usual greeting from the oracle as they arrived. "I wish it was under better circumstances though."

"So do we Oracle." Hay Lin said as they awaited the arrival of there friends from meridian.

"Ryu may I speak with you a moment."

"Yes Oracle."

As the Oracle and Ryu left to converse the others talked.

"So Irma when ya gonna ask him out." Cornelia teased from behind her.

"Lay off corny." came the reply.

"No way, after the way that creep Andrew Hornby treated you. We all saw it, He asked you to the school dance only to show up with another girl. That was just plain mean."

"Cornelia's right Irma, add to that the way he talks to you at school…" Taranee started.

"I know ok, it's just that I don't want Ryu to get into trouble ok, if he found out he might hurt him."

"So what Andrew could use a good beating." Will said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I just do this in my own way please." Irma asked tears evident.

"Ok, but sooner or later Ryu's gonna know about how Andrew treats you , and besides we all talked it over a little and we think Ryu feels the same way about you." Hay Lin smiled.

"What! You mean Ryu likes me?" Irma said turning a little red.

"We think so, think about it Irma he told you and I quote. "You look better with a smile." Taranee stated.

"Yeah well he is nice to all of us, that doesn't prove anything."

"Also every time your around he asks you about it even thought were there too. Irma he is find ways to get to talk with you, so I think yeah he likes you too." Will said with a smile.

"Thanks after this scouting mission is over I'll ask him out."

"Alright, you'll see it will be alright." Cornelia smiled as they all laughed a little.

Meanwhile with Ryu.

"Oracle what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Ryu questioned as they were now in a chamber that the oracle had guided him to.

"I'll get to the point Ryu, I don't know if we can keep an eye on you and Caleb or even be able to contact you once you enter the temple. "I do not like this presence that emanates from that temple, I must be sure that you and Caleb are fully prepared to enter that foul place."

"I am Oracle and Caleb wouldn't have agreed if wasn't sure of himself either. Besides I am handing him a sword that was given to me years ago by Murasama it is the Hiryu it is better than any sword that could be forged by a modern sword smith." Ryu said as he showed the blade to the Oracle.

"I see so you were fortunate enough to meet Murasama, he is one of the best sword smiths in centuries. Though he is old he can still forge great weapons."

"Yes master Hayate said the same thing, I think he received his Akujike from him as did Lady Kasumi got Onikiri from him."

"I see so Murasama has been in Japan for some time then."

"I don't know, the sword was in my room with a note and his seal was on it, I never actually meet Murasama."

"I see, well we have spoken long enough the rest should have arrived by now."

"Then it is time."

Ten fifty-five am Kandracar.

"When are we gonna start?" Caleb inquired.

"Soon, but before that I wish to give you something that will be of great use to you." Ryu said presenting the Hiryu to Caleb.

"Wow this blade is amazing, where did you get it? It has such power running through it."

"It was left with me years ago in the ninja temple with a note that said I would one day hand this sword to another. At the time I didn't understand but after all this I think this blade The Hiryu was meant for you."

"I see thanks Ryu." Caleb said while strapping the sword where his old blade was at.

"It look god on you." Cornelia smiled.

"That sword uses you own spiritual strength to amp it's power so it is as strong as you are, when you swing a normal sword like the one you had it is just you physical power being displayed, but with the Hiryu it not only uses you physical strength but your spiritual strength as well." Ryu explained.

"Ok so how do I use my spirit power then?"

"That's easy, with that sword when you hold it in your hands it will automatically draw your spirit power into it."

"So I don't need to under go any special training then."

"Right."

"Ryu, Caleb it's almost time to begin." The Oracle said coming out of the chamber he was in.

"Ryu, can I talk to you for a sec?" Irma asked pulling Ryu to the side.

"Hey look everyone she asking him?" Taranee sent her thought's to the others.

"I don't believe it she really is." Cornelia thought.

"I do." Hay Lin smiled sending her thoughts back.

"Ryu when this scouting mission is over I wanna ask you something…" Irma started.

"Don't worry I'll be back and you can ask anything you want ok." thought you couldn't see it Ryu was smiling and turning a little red.

"Ok, then you better make it back or I'll kick your butt." Irma smiled.

"Promise, told ya, you always look better with a smile."

"Thanks."

"Well the fold is open see you all when were finished." Ryu said joining Caleb at the fold in the center of the room.

"This is it Ryu." Caleb said looking sideways at Ryu. "You ready?"

"As ready as one can get." Ryu stated looking back at the others." Let's do this then." Ryu said as he jumped through the fold.

"Be careful Caleb." Elyon smiled.

"Always my queen. I'll be back Cornelia I promise." Caleb said as he jumped through and the fold closed.

Why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach." Cornelia said breaking into tears.

"Don't worry corny, Ryu and Caleb together I don't think anything can stop them." Irma said putting an arm around her crying friend.

"Aren't you worried in the least." Cornelia shouted.

"What do you think huh, I was to scared to tell him how a felt again and now I have to worry that I won't get to, but I am not gonna sit here and think that there not coming back. I am gonna believe that they will get back and then I can tell him how I feel, you talked me into asking him out so you gotta keep a positive attitude as well." Irma shouted and feel to her knee's as the tears began to fall.

"I am sorry, your right we have to believe in them, Caleb fought against the magic of Phobos and Narissia with out any magic or magical weapons before, now he has that sword Ryu gave him so he is gonna be even stronger right."

"Yeah, I may have only know Ryu for a week but I don't think any thing can keep him from coming back." Hay Lin smiled.

"Yeah and besides that he asked Peter for surfing lessons so he has to get back." Taranee said smiling as well.

"I know they'll be ok, he's my brother and I know he has a lot to come back to, me and mom, the guardians, and more importantly you Irma." Will smiled though you could see she was scared of losing her brother.

"Even though we only talked for a little bit, the look of determination in his eye's is enough to make me believe in him." Elyon spoke.

"Your right, to believe in them girls, even though we can't be there in person we can be with them in spirit and it seems for now we can keep an eye on there progress." The Oracle said motioning for them to gather around the scrying pool."

A few miles from the temple of the demon.

"Caleb you ok?" Ryu asked sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, they never saw us coming." Caleb smirked sheathing his sword as well.

"Well there it is, the oracle said that he will be able to reopen the fold in an hour so we have to be careful."

"Right, so do we go in now or wait for the fold to reappear so we know our escape rout is here. Caleb asked looking over at Ryu.

"We go in now, I don't think that there expecting anyone to try and come here."

"Alright let go." Caleb said following Ryu into the thick jungle like area before the temple.

In the shadows.

"How wrong you are little ninja, how wrong you are." thought a man with red hair. "You may have been saved sixteen years ago but the bitch of a kunoichi isn't here to protect you this time and neither are those little fairy's. the man laughed as he disappeared into the shadows.

AN: The action will start in the next chapter promise. And a big thanks to Wilhelmina Vandom for being the first reviewer I got. Well as always Read and Review please and peace out.

GuyverZero


	5. Chapter 5

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 5

In the jungle before the temple.

"CALEB DUCK! MIJIN" Ryu shouted slashing his sword horizontally sending out a wave of energy at the creatures behind them.

"Damn it how many of them are there." Caleb grunted blocking the claws of what ever it is.

"No clue but there ugly as hell." Ryu smirked slashing another in half.

"You got that shit right." Caleb commented forcing it back and stabbing it in the head. "Any idea what they are and how they knew we were here?"

"No clue but we can handle this." Ryu stated killing another of the strange dog like creatures.

"Ok they lets finish this." Caleb shouted as the Hiryu started to glow and in the instant he swung it a wave of Air rushed out of it's blade and cut through two more of the creatures. "What was that?"

"That was an Air Slash, a simple spirit tech try to remember the feeling you just had when you attacked and you might be able to do that again." Ryu grunted slashing at the creature only to miss.

"What do you mean might? Can't I use when I want to?" Caleb strained to say as he was holding another of the creatures at bay.

"You haven't been trained to use spirit attacks but you seem to be a natural, so try shouting Air Slash when you swing it might help trigger that spirit attack again." "IZUNA DROP. " Ryu shouted as he kicked the creature up into the air and disappearing only to reappear behind it grabbing the creature flipping it upside down and driving it head first into the ground as Ryu jumped away.

"Alright, AIR SLASH!" Caleb shouted as he slashed his sword in the same manner he did sending another wave of air out killing the last of the creatures.

"That was great Caleb." Ryu said resheathing the Dragon sword.

"What was that Mijin?"

"Mijin is a mid level spirit wave attack. It sends your own spirit energy out so it is only as strong as you want it to be."

"So can I learn it as well?"

"If we were at the Hayabusa ninja temple you could have a master teach it you but I can't."

"Why not, you taught me the air slash?"

"You learned that on your own, so you may learn the Mijin as well." Ryu said checking the few small cuts on his arms. " By the way any cuts or injuries we need to worry about?"

"Just a few scratches nothing more."

"That's good cause I think were gonna have to be a lot more careful from here on out. Some how they know were here."

"But how could that be the Oracle made the fold far enough away so that they shouldn't have sensed it."

"I wish I knew, so I'll ask now do you wanna abort this mission or keep going?"

"We keep going I don't know about you but I ain't about to let a few scrawny ass dog creatures scare me off, I faced worse than them with out a magic sword." Caleb stated.

"Ok then were in agreement to continue the mission for now?" Ryu said standing up.

"Yeah." Caleb confirmed as they both started on there way back to the temple.

In the shadows.

"So the Meridian Dragon is starting to awaken as well, Master Jaquio will not be pleased with this turn of events." Thought the masked devil. "And as for you Ryu continue to the temple and face your death even if my master can't present the power of the Ninja Dragon to the demon he can still end your pathetic existence and then I will send you sister to join you in hell personally."

"What's wrong Ryu? Cold?"

"No I just got this strange premonition that were not alone." Ryu said continuing to walk towards the temple.

"I see, so some one is following us."

"I don't think so more like there just watching or maybe I am just jumpy after that battle."

"I trust your sense's Ryu if you think there is something out there then we need to watch our backs as well."

"We should pick up the pace, we don't wanna spend to long in this jungle." Ryu said as he and Caleb took off in a run.

In the Temple: The inner Sanctum.

"Master Jaquio, the Ninja dragon and his ally are almost to the temple entrance." Reported a large man who was shirtless showing a monstrous build and had what appeared to be a helmet that resembled a demonic looking bull.

"I see Malth, is masked devil still keeping an eye on him?" Jaquio answered from the black thrown on which he sat.

"Yes master they were able to defeat thirty of the Kelberosses." Malth responded.

"I see impressive have Amura welcome our guest's he has been complaining about not getting to kill anyone so now he can kill and sate his urge for blood." Jaquio grinned maliciously.

"Yes Lord Jaquio." Malth stated as he disappeared to carry out his orders.

"Soon the night of rebirth which comes only once every 700 years will be upon us. This world and all others will soon be mine. Ha, ha, ha…"

Kandracar the scrying pool.

"Wow Caleb and Ryu can kick major butt." Hay Lin smiled bouncing around.

"After seeing what they can together I doubt any more of those creatures will wanna piece of them." Cornelia smiled looking over to see Irma sigh in relief.

"I am just glad there ok, those things came out of nowhere." Irma stated looking at the other guardians.

"I know that worries me, but it looks like there gonna continue the mission." Taranee said pointing at Ryu and Caleb going towards the temple again.

"Well Caleb always see a mission through to the end and it look like Ryu does too." Elyon stated watching them now run to the temple.

"Will you ok?" Irma asked as Will suddenly shivered.

"Huh oh yeah I am fine just, I got this weird feeling all of a sudden." Will explained.

"What did it feel like Will?" Questioned the Oracle.

"I can't describe it maybe it is just nerves."

"I might be considering the human species is quite different from Basiliade."

"Yeah." "Ryu be careful." Will thought to herself.

Back with Ryu and Caleb.

"Well here we are the temple of the demon." Caleb remarked coming out of the jungle into a clearing.

"Yeah, but it weird we didn't encounter any more of those creatures, it's just all to easy right now keep your sword out and your guard up something's not right here."

Five Minutes of searching the temple.

"Hey Ryu over here I think I found some weird writing."

"Yeah but I can't read ancient glyphs, you have that camera Cornelia gave you?"

"Right here." Caleb stated producing the camera from the back pack he had with him.

"Right get this photo graphed I'll keep an eye out." Ryu stated heading back to the entrance of the room they were in."

Out of nowhere came a Large Kunai attached to a chain.

"Shit!" Ryu shouted as he flipped back to avoid being impaled by the large weapon.

"What's wrong Ryu!"

"We got company just finish getting the pictures and get back to the fold, I'll take care of this ass wipe." Ryu grunted diving to the side to avoid the kunai again."

"No way Will would kill me if I left you behind!" Caleb shouted still trying to finish getting the pictures with out messing them up.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"I don't care if you could kick his ass in your sleep, we came here together we leave here together." Caleb shouted as he finished with the pictures and drew his sword.

"Be careful man, he has a long range weapon, we've gotta get in close some how to kill this thing."

"This thing is called Amura the Crimson, and you're my latest play things." Came a dark response to Ryu comment.

In Kandracar.

"They can't get out of there, Oracle can't you make another fold in the room there in?" Irma shouted.

"No I can't, I wish I could but the dark power of that place is preventing me from doing so."

"But how are we able to see into it still?" Will asked as tears started to form seeing her brother trapped in a dire fight.

"Who ever is master of that place is letting us see this, they want us to know that their in control." The Oracle response scared the guardians even more.

"He has to come back, mom and I just got him back we can't lose him again." Will broke down tears falling.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Irma asked tears falling as well.

"I am sorry there isn't." The Oracle said looking at the now crying guardian team.

"Come on we have to keep it together!" Cornelia shouted though she was still crying. "There not gonna die in that, in that hell hole, they'll come back you'll see, Irma will be able to ask him out and he be taking those surfing lessons from your brother Taranee."

"You right Cornelia but that doesn't mean I can fear for my brothers life."

"Caleb is to stubborn to die, he never gives up and neither should we." Elyon said wiping some of the tears away form her face.

"And Ryu seems to be getting pissed now." Hay Lin shouted pointing at the pool.

Back at the Battle.

"IKAZUCHI!" Ryu shouted slashing his sword vertically send multiple shards of Ice out at the enemy.

"AIR SLASH!" Caleb joined in sending a lethal wave of air at Amura.

"Damn it you little bastards, DIE!" Amura shouted throwing the Kunai at them again only to have Caleb stab his sword into the chain of it and prevent him from brining the weapon back.

"NOW RYU!"

"DRAGON FANG SLASH!" Ryu shouted cutting Amura's head off in one sweep of his blade. "Come on Caleb we need to get out of this place now, I don't think we can handle another like him." Ryu stated as he and Caleb began to sprint back to the entrance of the temple.

Back in The temple's inner sanctum.

"So Amura was useless after all. Malth Go take care of the insects for me." Jaquio yawned.

"Yes Master." Malth stated disappearing again.

In Kandracar.

"They did it, they killed the freak." Irma shouted jumping for joy.

"That's amazing how well Ryu and Caleb work together they got a plan together with out speaking and executed it flawlessly." Elyon smiled wiping the remain tears away.

"I know but we can't celebrate yet, till there back here on Kandracar there in danger." Will spoke getting there attention.

"Yeah, but I sure they'll make it back after seeing them beat that freak there's no way they won't make it back." Irma said determined not to lose hope.

"What the, what's wrong with the scrying pool." Taranee gasped noticing that the pool wasn't displaying Ryu and Caleb anymore.

"The one in the temple must be mad at seeing Ryu and Caleb defeat his minion." The Oracle hypothesized.

"So what now he ain't gonna let us watch anymore." Irma snapped.

"That would seem to be the case, it is more likely to try and discourage you so don't fall for it." The Oracle smiled.

"All right." Irma said turning to watch the fold that Ryu and Caleb would return through.

Back with Ryu and Caleb.

"Come on Caleb just a little further." Ryu huffed as he and Caleb had not stopped running since they got outside.

"Yeah, I know." Caleb huffed fatigue very visible on his face. "We made it!" Caleb shouted as the fold was in sight.

"Not yet pitiful creatures." came a cold and deadly shout from behind. "INAZUMA!!!" The voiced boomed throwing a bolt of lighting right at Caleb.

"CALEB LOOK OUT!!!" Ryu shouted shoving Caleb through the fold.

In Kandracar.

"CALEB!" Cornelia shouted running to where Caleb had landed after flying through the fold.

But as they turned back to the fold a terrible site awaited them. Ryu was blasted through the fold and slammed into the pillar on the other side of the room. From the fold to where Ryu hit and now lay was a trail of blood and a large blood splatter on the pillar.

"Oh god no!" Will shouted falling to her knees and sobbing.

"Come on legs move, I have to get to him." Irma's mind screamed but she couldn't move her whole body was numb.

"Tibor bring a healer!" The Oracle commanded.

"Right away." Tibor responded running to get the best healer in Kandracar.

"Ryu, where's Ryu!" Caleb shouted sitting up.

"Over there." Cornelia pointed braking down into sobs as well.

"No come on man your stronger than that you gotta get up." Caleb thought as he held Cornelia and let her cry on his shoulder.

"He is still breathing, but he is out cold and losing blood fast." Taranee said as she was turning Ryu over to his stomach to see the damage done more blood started to come out so she laid him back on his back but upon seeing the damage Taranee ran over to the wall and puked over it.

"Come on damn it, move." Irma continued to scream mentally till she was finally at Ryu's side. "Come Ryu you promised you would make it back ok, you can't lie to me you have to be ok, please you can't go." Irma cried as tears fell on Ryu face as she had moved his head to her lap.

"Where is he Tibor." shouted the healer as they ran to where Ryu lay.

"Can you save him?" Irma got out while crying.

"I'll give it my all Water Guardian."

"What's wrong?" Irma shouted.

"My healing powers aren't working on him." came a baffled response of concern.

"What you have to save, I love him." Irma shouted tears falling still.

"Love you too bright eye's." Came a weak voice.

"Ryu?"

"Sorry to scare ya, though I am a little tired can I lay here for awhile longer." the weakened ninja spoke so slowly and quietly.

"Sure just rest Ryu, just rest." Irma said removing the mask and hood of his ninja gi.

At hear those words Ryu drifted into slumber.

"It's amazing the wound on his back is completely healed." The healer said after he moved Ryu onto his side to examine the wound Taranee had seen.

"So he's gonna be alright?" Will asked as she and the other guardians gathered around Irma and the now sleeping Ryu.

"With a little rest he'll be fine, he should rest here for and hour then you should get him back home to your world so he can rest there with out drawing suspicion." The Oracle said as he and the other two council members left to give them so privacy.

"Well now he knows." Irma smiled as she stroked his hair.

"Did he say anything before he fell asleep?" Hay Lin asked wiping some tears away.

"Yeah, Love you too bright eye's" Irma blushed as she recounted what Ryu had said.

"You know were gonna tease you like heck tomorrow." Cornelia smiled.

"Go right ahead."

Back at the Temple's inner sanctum.

"Well did you kill them?" Jaquio questioned.

"I hit the ninja dragon in the back with a powerful lighting ninpo but the other got away before I could hit him and the ninja was blasted through the fold they used to escape." Malth said while on one knee.

"Imbecile, so you failed me! The room they were in was the records room, it tells how to break the curse and how to destroy the demon our master." Jaquio eyes flared with hatred.

" I doubt the ninja will survive the wound I inflicted upon him it was a direct hit." Malth explained.

" If he survives you had better finish him, you understand Bloody Malth." Jaquio said as he faded into the darkness.

"Yes Master Jaquio." Malth said standing.

"Well, well, well looks like we both failed to kill the young dragon." stated the masked devil.

"So at least I didn't run when he attacked me."

"True, but I have some news that you might like to hear as well."

"And what would that be?"

"Well the boy that was with him, is the dragon of meridian." The masked devil smiled through the mask covering his face.

"That does not bode well for us."

"No it doesn't, but as long as the meridian dragon is untrained to use his dragon powers he will not be much of a threat at least not to us or master Jaquio or the demon."

"Ok return to earth and keep an eye on the guardians we must do away with them next." Malth stated as he faded into the darkness.

"Right." The masked devil said as he left for earth again.

AN: Well chap 5 is done. As always read and review and thanks again to Wilhelmina Vandom for the reviews. Peace out.

GuyverZero


	6. Chapter 6

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 6

A few days later.

"Are you sure your all right?" Susan questioned as they left the hospital.

"Yes mom, the doctors all agreed that I was just over exerting my self the last week. It was a lot to take in getting a family after all then making new friends." Ryu smiled as he and Will and their mother go into her car.

"Don't forget a girl friend too." Will teased.

"A girl friend, well now come on Ryu who is she?" his mom smiled.

"I figure Will would have given you the whole story already." Ryu smirked.

"Nah, had to wait till I could have some fun with it." Will laughed.

"Well your gonna know who she is sooner or later, it's Irma." Ryu smiled looking out the window as the building went by.

"Ryu and Irma sitting in a tree.." Will started.

"Maybe we will later, right now I need to get back to training I missed to many days getting adjusted here and then burning my self out, I have rested long enough."

"Ok son but be careful you really had me scared."

"If only you knew the whole truth mom." Will thought to herself.

"Ok Ryu take it easy and be home before seven ok."

"Right mom I will." Ryu said getting out of the car and heading into the park.

"Ok Will and your going to Taranee's to study right?"

"Yeah though, why didn't you make Ryu study too?"

"I will later when he gets home, but for now I think he wants some alone time to stretch out a little, he is used to being active all the time and for the last few days he was stuck in a bed resting." Susan sighed watching Ryu disappear into the woods of the park.

"He'll be fine mom, now that he is used to living here I doubt it will happen again." Will smiled watching Ryu as well.

Taranee's House.

"Hey Will, did it go ok at the hospital?" Taranee questioned as they were in her room.

"Yeah the doctors didn't even suspect what had really happened to him." Will smiled.

"That's good, so where is Irma's boy toy." Cornelia teased her friend getting her to blush at the remark.

"He is in the park, mom let him go back to training."

"Wow your mom is giving him a lot of slack." Hay Lin piped in from her seat near the window.

"Yeah, but he is gonna study later to catch back up on what he missed."

"On another subject I got those picture that he and Caleb took developed." Cornelia said grabbing a folder out of her bag.

"Well lets see them then." Irma finally spoke still a little red on the cheeks.

"Here." Cornelia said laying them out on the bed.

"That is some creepy writing." Hay Lin spoke looking the pictures over.

"No kidding, but how do we go about translating them?" Will spoke looking at the pictures as well.

"I can try and look up these glyphs on the net later, but Ryu also needs to send a copy of them to his sensei." Taranee stated looking as well.

"Already ahead of you." Cornelia smiled producing another folder.

"Great going corny, lets hope that between Tara here and Ryu's sensei that we can get these things to where we can read them." Irma smirked at her friends.

"I know we can." Will smiled. "But we also need to do some studying as well."

At that the girls all went to there books. Meanwhile in the park.

"What was that strange feeling, I got in Kandracar." Ryu thought going through some basic kata's. " I remember being hit with a powerful Inazuma ninpo and slamming into the pillar in Kandracar but after that I can't really remember, how was I healed, I just remember hear those words, " I love him." after hearing that I had to survive there were too many people that needed me to stay. Ryu thoughts continued. " But when I feel asleep with Irma looking over me I felt safe for the first time in a long time I slept with my guard down, it was so peaceful, for her I will never give up and never back down."

A few hours later.

"Man now I am starting to feel good again." Ryu thought as he was now meditating by a stream. "It is only six thirty I wonder if Will is still at Taranee's. This would give a me an opportunity to see Irma and try out a new technique I learnt while resting. "The Air Walk Ninpo." Ryu thought getting up and gathering his stuff. "Well there's no time like the present." Ryu said aloud.

Gathering his spiritual energies a blue aura began to surround him.

"Alright, AIR WALK!" Ryu shouted as he began to slowly ascend into the air. "Whoa this is awesome." Ryu thought as he began to figure out how to go up, down and all the other things he need to know about flying. "Ok to Taranee's Ryu shouted shooting off into the blue sky.

Back at Taranee's.

"Man, my head is killing me, math is evil." Irma complained.

"Math isn't that hard Irma." Taranee laughed.

"Maybe not for you, you love the subject."

"You miss Ryu, huh Bright Eye's." Will laughed earning a glare from the furiously blushing Irma.

"Hey speaking of Ryu he is just out side the window." Hay Lin said pointing at the now floating Ryu.

"What the.. Ryu what's gotten into you what if somebody saw you!" Will snapped opening the window.

"No worries Sis I was up high enough so that no one would spot me." Ryu smirked as he glided into the room.

"And when did you learn to fly anyways" Taranee asked as Ryu landed.

"While I was resting, I underwent another training session in the spirit world with a former ninja dragon, and he taught me the Air Walk Ninpo." Ryu smiled.

"That is so cool, at least this way we don't have to try and carry Ryu when we need to fly." Hay Lin smiled.

"Hey Irma." Ryu smiled turning to her as she put her arms around him.

"I'm glad your ok." Irma said into his chest.

"Me too." Ryu smiled returning the embrace.

"Awww, ain't this cute." Cornelia laughed.

"Irma and Ryu sitting in a tree.." Will started again.

"And I told you maybe later." Ryu smirked looking over at his sister as Irma now turned even redder.

"Oh she blushing even more." Taranee joined in.

"I think she to embarrassed to remark." Cornelia teased.

"I don't think so." Ryu remarked as he felt Irma crying now. "Everything ok Irma?"

"I didn't know if you remembered me telling you how I felt or not I was afraid that you hadn't heard me you didn't give me any sign that you remembered." Irma sobbed into his shirt.

"Sorry, mom was completely freaked out that I had been asleep for a full day and wanted me checked out, so between all the test and ordered bed rest I didn't get the time and I am truly sorry for that." Ryu spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head. "If it help's it was those words that brought me back." Ryu smiled as he titled her head up to reveal a blushing face and happy eyes as there lips meet in a small but sweet kiss.

"Thanks Ryu." Irma said as she put her head back on his chest.

"Your welcome."

"I hate to break this up but your gonna be late getting home." Will spoke reminding Ryu and Irma that the others were still present.

At hear his sister Ryu and Irma both turned red as they had forgotten about them.

"Seems someone forgot we were here." Cornelia laughed.

"I hate to go but I need to get home, see you there Will and see you tomorrow Irma." Ryu kissing her again before going back to the window.

"Your gonna fly home?" Will asked.

"Why not, I need to practice the ninpo and this way I make it in time." Ryu smirked as he jumped out the window and took off to the sky again.

"Those jerks in that temple don't stand a chance, with our strength, Caleb being able to use spirit tech's, and Ryu continuing to get stronger how can they even be a threat." Hay Lin spoke as they watched Ryu disappear into the distance.

"Still it's best we not take them lightly, who knows if they were even fighting for keeps." Will added.

"Well I for one won't quit, we've faced some tough battles before and we always came out ahead." Cornelia stated.

"OH crud, we forgot to hand Ryu the folder." Taranee said picking it up off her desk.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets them." Will smiled sticking them into her bag. "Hey Irma you gonna speak anytime soon."

As she hadn't said anything since Ryu kissed her and left.

"Sorry it's just so surreal, he kissed me." Irma sighed.

At the remark they all started to tease the water guardian. At Ryu and Will's home. Ryu had landed in the ally behind the apartment.

"Ok no one saw." Ryu thought to himself as he dashed into the building. "Mom, I am back."

"I am in my room I left your school work on the table try and get as much of it done as you can."

"Alright."

"I am ordering pizza tonight anything special you want on yours?"

"Mushrooms and Anchovies."

"Ok, alright Will should be home soon."

A few hours later Ryu was done with his school work and they had finished eating.

"Alright you two in bed by ten, I gotta be at work early so keep it down." Their mom smiled kissing them both before heading to bed.

"Hey Ryu, we meant to hand these to you earlier." Will said getting the folder with the pictures in it.

"Thanks I'll send them off tomorrow before school, thought it might take a few weeks before Master Hayate get them." Ryu responded putting the folder into a small box.

"So Ryu, how do ya like flying?"

"It's amazing, but you should know how it feels, you fly when your transformed."

"Yeah when I am in guardian form, but you can do it with out becoming the dragon."

"I guess that's true." "Anyways how bad did you all torment Irma after I left?" Ryu smirked.

"Not as bad as I'll get you." Will smirked back.

"Will can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anytime bro."

"How was I healed after that attack?" Ryu spoke turning serious.

"I, I don't know. We all saw the damage that had been done. Even the most powerful healer in Kandracar couldn't heal you." Will said wiping a few tears away. "It was after Irma said what was in her heart that you seemed to start healing, cause we all heard the reply though you were still weak you got it out and fell asleep on Irma's lap, you looked so peaceful." Will smiled.

"Honestly even when I slept in the ninja temple it was always a guarded sleep, like I was expecting an attack, but when I drifted off into sleep with Irma looking at me it was different I completely let my guard down, it was like there was nothing that could harm me while she was there." Ryu smiled remembering that moment.

"I glad that your there for her she needs some one to just hold her after the way, Andrew treated her…" Will started realizing what she had said.

"Who the hell is Andrew? And what did he do to Irma?" Ryu's voice turning dark.

"No one just forget what I said." Will stated with a nervous laugh.

"Not a chance, you either tell me or I'll just go kick his ass any ways." Ryu growled.

"Ok, ok but promise you won't go after him, Irma doesn't need you getting into trouble over him being a short bus moron." Will sighed.

"I'll let the past slide but if he some much as looks at her wrong I'll break his ass in half."

"I guess that's as good as a promise as I'll get." Will said as she began to explain the situation.

After fifteen minuets.

"And that's the whole story." Will finished.

"I see, well as long as he stays way from her he won't be needing a doctor." Came the hard voice of Ryu.

"Honestly I wanted to beat the hell out of him, so did a lot of others but he has a two friends that are always with him and there dangerous."

"So I am used to fighting with the odds against me, while in the ninja temple master Hayate would pit me against five to ten ninja at a time and I can guarantee that those ninja were better fighters than his two friends."

"Still Ryu try to not hurt her anymore than she has already been, you getting into trouble would cause her more pain."

"Thanks for telling me Will, I wish she would have told me though." Ryu said looking down.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you but I trust you won't do anything stupid."

"Well I am gonna get some sleep see ya tomorrow." Ryu said getting up.

"Good night Bro." Will said as they went to there rooms.

Ryu's room.

"I can't believe she kept that from." Ryu's thought looking at the moon from his window. "I wouldn't have just went after him, I don't want to see her in anymore pain. It's no use dwelling on the past I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Ryu finished as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day.

"Come on Will, were gonna be late." Ryu said tapping his foot on the floor.

"I know, I know." Came the frantic red heads reply as she came running out of her room. "Sorry let's go." Will smiled as they took off.

On the way to school.

"Morning Will, Ryu." Taranee waved as they meet up and started walking together.

"Morning Tara." Ryu stretched and yawned.

"Seems your still tired." Taranee smiled.

"A little restless sleep." Ryu explained.

"You ok to go to school?" Will asked with worry.

"Yeah just didn't sleep well, but it's no big deal." Ryu smiled.

"Alright just let me know if you start feeling weird ok."

"Alright sis."

At school.

"Morning every one." Came the hyper Hay Lin's greeting.

"So Irma's boy toy is up and running today and just in time for Friday no less." Cornelia teased in an attempt to make Ryu blush but to no avail. "No way if we had done that with Irma she would be red as your hair."

"Well I love Irma and I'm not embarrassed about it." Ryu smirked. "By the way where is Irma?"

"I thought she would be here already but…" Hay Lin started as Martin ran up.

"You gotta come help, Andrew is after Irma she told him off and he snapped." Martin got out while trying to catch his breath.

"Where is the little bastard." Ryu growled.

"This way." Martin said as he ran back to where he saw Irma and Andrew with Ryu hot on his heels followed by Will and the other girls.

"So you think you can just walk away from me you little bitch!" Andrew roared in her tear stained face.

"Leave me alone jerk!" Irma snapped only to receive a back hand that knocked her to the ground.

"Irma!" Ryu shouted as he came around the corner.

"Well look who it is the long lost brother of the bitches friend." Andrew smirked.

"I'm gonna break your ass in half." Ryu growled charging at the boy.

"Trent, Jeff get his ass." Andrew smirked as his two friends charged at Ryu.

"Bad fucking move!" Ryu shouted as he caught Trent with a straight punch to the face knocking him out. "And your ass is next." Came a venomous growl from Ryu as he unloaded a devastating kick to Jeff's stomach. "Now your next you sorry son of a bitch!" Ryu snapped going after Andrew.

"Holy shit." Andrew shouted as he tried to run only to be cut off by Ryu jumping over him.

"Come on man just take it easy, I'm sorry I won't mess with her again I swear." Andrew begged and pissed himself at seeing the rage in the young dragons eye's.

"Ryu that's enough." Irma shouted grabbing on to his arm tears rolling down her face. "No more he's not worth it. Just let it go." Irma sobbed as Ryu pulled her into his arms.

"For you I'll stop. Ryu spoke rubbing her back to try and calm her down. "As for you shit for brains get lost and if you ever lay a hand on Irma again I'll break it." looking at Andrew with eye's like ice.

"Right, right." Andrew stammered as he ran away.

"Irma, I'm sorry, please stop crying." Came Ryu's voice full of sadness. "If your mad at me I am sorry but I won't let some one hurt even if it costs me my life I'll always fight for you." Ryu's continued still upset at him self for causing her more pain.

"It's ok, I should have told you about this sooner." Irma sniffed her head still buried in Ryu's shirt. "But I was afraid you would just go after him for what he had done."

" I would have been mad, but if you had said not to hurt him I wouldn't have, I just wanna keep you safe." Ryu smiled laying his head on hers.

"Thanks Ryu." Irma smiled looking up into Ryu's eyes.

"For what?"

"For just being you." Irma spoke just before she presses her lips to his for there third kiss.

"I guess we need to get going the class bell has already rung." Ryu smiled letting her out of his arms.

"Is everything alright back here." Came the voice of the principle as she came around the corner to see Jeff and Trent laying on the ground. "What is going on here!?" She demanded. "Martin came and told me that Andrew Hornby was threaten Irma Lair but what I see is two students beaten up."

"That would be my fault Ms. Knickerbocker, I Martin said he saw Andrew threaten Irma and I came to stop it but I ended up in a fight with his two friends." Ryu said walking over to the principle.

"So he was at it again, my god Irma did he hit you." Knickerbocker asked examining Irma's face.

At that Irma grabbed back onto Ryu's arm and hid her face in his chest.

"Well that's the last straw I am having him expelled there is no call for what he has done, Ryu take Ms. Lair to the nurse she will write you two a note for class, as for the rest of you the office will give you notes for your teachers as well."

"Take care of her Ryu." Hay Lin smiled as she and the others went to class.

"Come on you two, I'll need Ryu to recount what he did and Martin to tell me what he saw after this you won't have to deal with him anymore." Smiled the older woman.

"I'm sorry for fighting on campus ma'am, I don't normally answer violence with violence." Ryu spoke as he Martin, Irma and the principle headed for the nurses office.

"Normally I would punish you, but I am going to make and exception this one time because you were only defending yourself and another."

"Thank you ma'am." Ryu said whit a slight bow of his head.

"No thanks necessary, Ryu I am glad to have an honest stand up student like you here."

"So is Martin, even though I might have gotten in trouble he did the right thing by getting you, it takes a lot to stand up to a bully but even more to do it with out fighting. Martin here is a stand up student as well." Ryu smiled extending his hand to shake Martins.

"That means a lot Ryu, and I am glad that you stopped when Irma asked you too."

"I wouldn't hurt her for anything."

"Thanks you two, for being there for me." Irma sniffed. "I must seem like I always need some one to help me."

"I don't mind one bit either." Ryu spoke as they continued walking.

"Me either." Martin smiled.

"Thanks." Irma finally smiled.

AN: Well here is chapter 6 and thanks again to Wilhelmina Vandom for her kind reviews. Peace out and god bless.

GuyverZero.


	7. Chapter 7

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening

Chapter 7

After school.

"Where is Ryu at?" Hay Lin asked Will.

"He and Irma left as soon as they got out, her dad wanted to speak with him about the fight." Will sighed.

"You think he is gonna tell Irma to stop seeing him?" Taranee asked.

"I hope not, he didn't do anything wrong." Cornelia spoke from under there tree hang out.

"Same here." Will spoke worried about what was gonna happen.

The walk to Irma's home.

"You ok." Came the voice of a worried Ryu.

"Yeah, I'm just worried my dad sounded mad about what happened." Irma spoke on the verge of crying again.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong I should have used my head instead of my fist." Ryu spoke as stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, but you didn't do anything wrong either, even Ms. Knickerbocker said so." Irma spoke into Ryu's chest. " I finally found some one who cares about how I feel and loves me for me."

"And I ain't going anywhere." Ryu said kissing her head.

"Thanks, Ryu for everything." Irma looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry." Ryu smiled back sharing a passionate kiss with her.

"I still can't believe it sometimes." Irma stated as they had started walking again.

"What can't you believe?" Ryu asked grabbing her hand and lacing there fingers.

"Every thing, this new battle, and you. I honestly couldn't believe Will had a brother. Then there were those strange people that attacked, and out of now where you came rushing in no weapon and turned the tide of battle in our favor, but what I saw that made me fall for you was the look you had in your eye's in the face of seeing us fighting you showed no fear all that I could see was the desire to protect and help." Irma spoke as they walked.

"I see, so it's my eye's you like." Ryu smiled.

"Nah, I like the whole package." Irma looked over smiling leaning her head onto Ryu's shoulder as they walked.

Irma's Home.

"Well, I guess it's time to face him." Irma's smile faded.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure he will understand." Ryu smiled as she opened the door.

"Daddy I'm back." Irma spoke as she and Ryu entered.

"In the dinning room." Came his voice.

"Don't worry bright eyes, I doubt your in trouble you were the victim." Ryu smiled trying to reassuring her.

"Thanks."

With Mr. Lair.

"The principle told me what happened. Are you alright Irma?"

"Yes daddy, Ryu came to help me."

"I see, your Will's brother right?" Questioned her father.

"See sir, I am Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu stated with a bow.

"Normally I would be very upset that some one meet violence with violence.." He started.

"But daddy it's not his fault, he didn't have a choice." Irma shouted tears in her eyes.

"We always have a choice Irma, but I am not finished, as I was saying your principle explained what happened and I'm going to let this slide this one time." He smiled. "And off the record I am glad you were there Ryu, thanks for looking after my little girl."

"I don't mind sir, I would like to have your permission to date Irma though."

"I don't know about that."

"He's gonna tell me not to." Irma thought afraid of what was coming next.

"But you seem to be a fine young man and you really seem care for Irma, so I don't see why you and she can't date." He smiled.

"What, your not mad at him." Irma sputtered.

"No after I heard everything, I couldn't punish either of you, all he did was stand up for you and that little punk Andrew deserves what he got."

"Thank you daddy." Irma shouted throwing her arms around her father kissing him on the check.

"Your welcome Irma, he is a fine boy and I am sure I can trust him, though your mom still wants to meet him so can you come by tomorrow Ryu?" Mr. Lair asked.

"Yes sir, it would be an honor." Ryu smiled as Irma's arm were now around his neck as well.

"Well I have to get back to the precinct." He smiled putting his hat back on and leavening.

"I can't believe he wasn't mad about the fight. Irma sighed into Ryu's chest.

"I think he was a little, but I told you everything would be all right." Ryu smiled still keeping Irma close.

"Maybe, but why did you ask if you could date me?" Irma asked looking up into Ryu's eyes.

"Because I wanted to make a good impression on him, and now you know he likes me as well." Ryu smiled capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Normally I would have argued about that, but in my heart I am glad you did." Irma sighed laying her head back on his chest.

"Well you wanna go to the park with me I need to get a little training in." Ryu asked his head on hers.

"Sure, I would love to see how you train."

"Ok let's go." Ryu smiled as they headed to the park.

"With the other Girls.

"I wonder how it went with her dad." Hay Lin spoke as they were heading to The Silver Dragon.

"Me too, Irma seemed distracted all day." Taranee spoke.

"So was Ryu, but I think he was more worried about Irma." Will spoke.

"Can you blame him, he care's for her more than his own well being." Cornelia added. "He didn't care that he might get into trouble."

"Yeah, and it was funny as hell to see Andrew Hornby so scared that he wet himself." Will laughed.

"Ryu was scary, the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes, just scared me." Hay Lin spoke remembering the look on the young ninjas face.

" I know, I thought he was gonna really gonna hurt those three." Taranee said thinking back.

"Me too, he was so angry." Cornelia spoke thinking about the fight as well.

"I know but we really can't call it a fight, it was more of a one sided ass kicking." Will pointed out.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Sure was those two were always acting big and bad and Ryu kicks both there asses in one hit each." Cornelia laughed.

"Well you know he basically put any other bully on notice, that he won't take anyone messing with Irma." Hay Lin sighed.

"I know but I doubt they will wanna mess with him even Uriah didn't mess with him the first day he was here." Taranee pointed out.

"I hope you right, but Irma's not the only one he'll stand up for." Will smiled.

"I know it's like we all have a brother, well Taranee having another brother that can kick major ass." Hay Lin smiled.

"I've noticed he always seems to be concerned about how were all doing." Will spoke as they were now in Hay Lin's room.

"Welcome home grand daughter." greeted Yan Lin.

"Thanks grandma."

"So where is the young dragon and Irma?"

"There was a fight at school." Taranee stated.

"Oh my, was anyone hurt?"

"Not really, that creep Andrew Hornby was threatening Irma and Ryu found out." Cornelia explained.

"And when Ryu got there, he had his two friends try and attack Ryu." Will continued.

"But before they could even throw a punch Ryu had done finished with them." Hay Lin added.

"I see so what did he do to that Hornby boy?"

"Well that's where it gets kinda funny." Will smiled.

"How so?"

"After he had finished with Andrew's two friends he was going to attack him but Andrew tried to run. So Ryu took off after him and stopped him by flipping over him and causing him to fall backwards." Taranee recounted.

"As he was about to approach him Irma grabbed his arm and asked him to stop." Hay Lin spoke.

"After that he held her and told him that if he ever laid a hand on Irma again he'd break it." Cornelia finished.

"I see from what I had over heard when you girls were comforting her, that boy deserved it." Yan Lin spoke.

"Yeah, but I think Ryu was upset with himself more." Taranee stated.

"How so?" Will asked.

"Think about it Will he is a ninja, there style is based on discipline not rage. He acted with out thinking."

"So fighting with out thinking goes against his code." Hay Lin added.

"So he is mad at himself too then." Will sighed.

"Probably, but I think Irma will snap him out of it." Yan Lin smiled.

"I hope so." Will thought to her self.

At the park.

"Wow that was cool Ryu." Irma shouted from her sitting position on the ground.

"It's just basic kata's of dragon Ninjitsu and jujitsu." Ryu got out as he was in movement.

"Maybe to you it is normal but I think it's amazing."

"You wanna learn some?" Ryu asked as he finished his kata set.

"Sure." Irma spoke getting up.

"Alright, first keep you muscles loose." Ryu spoke as he was showing Irma a basic stance.

"Right." Irma blushed at the close contact being behind her.

Thirty minuets later.

"You're a little jerky in your movements but you got the idea." Ryu smiled hugging her from behind.

"I think I get why you like training." Irma spoke putting her hands on Ryu as they rest on her stomach.

"It helps me relax and clear my mind, and I am glad I can share it with you." Ryu smiled.

"Thanks for letting me into this world of your." Irma arched her neck to the side to look at her boyfriend.

"No problem, I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pretty site." Came a cold voice.

"Who's there!" Ryu snapped standing in front of Irma.

"You should know me little ninja." the voice unchanging in it's tone. "I brought a little surprise for you. Hope you enjoy." It laughed as it faded away.

As the laugh faded a large hulking creature with a cleaver like sword come into view.

"Irma run, I'll distract him." Ryu shouted.

"I won't run, I won't let you fight alone."

"But with out Will you don't have your power though."

"Wrong." Irma smirked as she transformed to her guardian form.

"But I thought with out my sister you couldn't."

"We can transform but I only have half my power. Irma explained

"Alright, but call the others and stat safe. DRAGON POWER!" Ryu shouted transforming into the Ninja Dragon.

"WATER!" Irma shouted sending a wave at the monster only to have it smacked away.

"Irma get back, KARIU!" Ryu shouted slashing his sword and sending out a crescent shaped lighting bolt connecting sending the monster back a few yards. "Are the others on the way?"

"Taranee heard me and their on the way right now."

"It won't do you any good you will be dead before they arrive." The creature spoke.

"Who the hell are you!" Ryu snapped.

"I'm Bastil The Barbarian, and my strength is unmatched ninja dragon. I will enjoy making you watch as I carve up the girl." came a deadly proclamation as he smiled a sick smile.

"You touch her and I'll rip your fucking heart out!" Ryu's anger rising.

"You can try, but you will fail." Bastil smirked darkly launching another attack on the two.

"Die you bastard!" Ryu snapped as a red aura started to form around him. DRAGON'S HOWL!!" Ryu shouted raising his arm as a Blood red dragon formed and flew at Bastil breathing black flames gravely injuring his opponent..

"Ryu calm down!" Irma shouted tears forming as she watched him fight unable to move. "Please Ryu!" But to no avail the red aura surrounding Ryu only intensified.

"Where can he be getting this power from." Bastil gasped green blood running out his mouth as the attack had done massive damage.

"Time to die!" Came a venom laced Ryu's voice as he started to gather energy into his sword.

"No! He's a demon!" Bastil shouted as Ryu readied his sword.

"DRAGON FANG SLASH!!!!" Ryu boomed cutting him completely in half as blood sprayed across Ryu's gi and face.

"My god why am I so terrified of him." Irma thought as she looked at the almost demonic look in Ryu's eyes and the blood that had sprayed him made it harder to look at him.

As Irma watched Ryu the aura faded away and Ryu collapsed as he returned to his normal form.

"Ryu!" Irma shouted as she ran to him. "Please wake up." Irma continued shouting placing his head on her lap.

"Irma." came a weak response from Ryu. "I'm sorry." Ryu struggled to speak.

It's ok, came a soft response, are you gonna be alright?" Irma asked returning to her normal form as well.

"Yeah, my strength is returning, I'll be up in a few minuets." Ryu smiled weakly.

"Ok, then just rest." Irma spoke stroking his hair.

"Ryu, Irma!!" came a shut from Will.

"Over here." Irma responded looking at a now recovered and smiling Ryu still laying on her lap.

"Where's the monster?" Cornelia asked looking around to see the creature laying in two halves.

"What happened?" Taranee asked looking away from the sight.

"Ryu was able to defeat it." Irma spoke still looking down at Ryu.

"Wow he must have used a cool technique!" Hay Lin smiled.

"No it wasn't cool." Ryu sighed.

"What's wrong Ryu." Will asked kneeling down beside her brother.

"I lost control Will, I completely lost control and attacked uncaring when I killed it." Ryu spoke the sadness and tears evident.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked shocked that Ryu was upset.

"You remember when my aura flared up in Kandracar?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah we all do." Cornelia answered.

"This time it was red and my dragon howl tech wasn't right instead of being a light blue it was blood red and was breath black flames, it was what I was feeling in my heart." Ryu spoke sadness still evident.

"It's alright now though right?" Will asked shocked at Ryu's recounting.

"No, Will the dragon howl is a direct reflection of what was in my heart at the time off the attack and it was darkness and it honestly scares me."

"You don't need to worry Ryu we'll all be here for you, and I'll be here for you." Irma smiled.

"Thanks." Ryu smiled getting up.

"Always Ryu." Hay Lin smiled.

"Your our friend as well." Taranee spoke putting a hand on his shoulder.

"After all the crap I gave you, you still were nice to me, and now I can be here for you when you need to talk." Cornelia smiled.

"And when things get to tough you can always rely on me." Irma spoke wrapping her arms around Ryu's neck and kissing him.

"What should we do about the body?" Hay Lin asked refusing to look at the ghastly site.

"Will open a fold under it and send it anywhere." Ryu spoke still holding Irma.

"Ok." Will replied doing as Ryu suggested.

"Well what do we do now?" Taranee asked.

"Let's just enjoy the sunset." Irma asked as she turned in Ryu's arms to watch.

"Sounds like a plan." Cornelia spoke as they all watched the sunset.

AN: Damn I am on a roll, I just posted chapters 5 and 6 and now chapter 7. Well as always read and review. And peace out.

GuyverZero


	8. Chapter 8

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 8

"Time to die Guardians!" came a dark sing song voice.

"Why are you doing this!" Shouted the earth guardian.

"Why not!" The figure laughed. " TERRA RIPPER!!" Boomed the dark ninja as shards of earth rose up impaling the blonde girl.

"Cornelia!!" Shouted another one with dark skin as she flew at the ninja throwing fireball after fireball only to see them batted away with his sword."

"Tara, Tara, Tara, that wasn't very nice, you should no better than to play with fire." The ninja smirked. "FUSHIN!!!" Came the ninjas dark voice as he unleashed a pitch black fire ball on the fire guardian.

"Hay Hay, where are you." the ninja taunted in that sing song voice again. "I know you're here and that you can hear me wind guardian." he continued stopping to smell the air. "Ah I sense fear little girl do you fear me?" the ninja spoke mocking the girl.

"QUENTESSENCE!!!!!" Shouted the leader of the guardians hitting the ninja in the back sending him flying into a near by wall. "You sick bastard how could you." She screamed as the ninja got up seemingly unfazed by the hit.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer too? I did it because she was weak, I don't need some weak little girl clinging to me all the time." The ninja spat.

"WE trusted you and you betrayed us all and for what?"

"POWER!!!" Grinned the ninja. "KARIU" came the shout as he unloaded lethal bolts of lighting into the red head girl.

"WILL NOOOOOOOO!!!!" The guardian of air shouted coming from her hiding place blindly charging the one who had murdered all her friends only to have her head lopped off.

"Stupid little girls, you should have joined me when you had the chance, you could have ruled the world with me and the great demon lord you could have had anything you hearts desired, but instead you chose death and to think at one time I cared about you all." The ninja smirked darkly as a bolt of lighting lit up the night sky revealing the face of there killer a young ninja with spikey red hair.

At that Ryu sat straight up in his bed in a cold sweat that was pouring off his brow.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't do that." Ryu mentally screamed clearly remembering all that he had scene in his dream as the tears and sweat mixed. "It's almost six am after that nightmare I'll never get back to sleep." Ryu thought's still on the horror of his dream. "I gotta get a grip, I would never kill my sister or the others, I don't want the power to rule the world." Ryu thought as he splashed cold water on his face. "Maybe it is a premonition of me losing control to the point I lose myself." Ryu continued looking at his self in the mirror. "Maybe after the incident in the park I am just worried, I wish I could speak with master Hayate or Kasumi." the young ninja continued to dwell on the nightmare. "Hey wait why not, the Oracle contacted us last night to tell me that the dragon's heart could create fold as well so I could fold to the ninja temple." Ryu's face lit up remembering what he had been told. "I'm gonna go, master Hayate should be over seeing the training of the young shinobi right now." Ryu thought as he got dressed and left for the park.

"Alright, think of the place you want to fold to then make a cutting movement with the heart." Ryu thought back to the instructions he had been given.

Doing as he had been told Ryu made a fold to the ninja dragon temple.

The Hayabusa Ninja Village out side the temple.

"It can't be." Came the voice of a woman. "Ryu? Is that really you?"

"Lady Kasumi." Ryu smiled as he bowed to the Kunoichi.

"But how did you get here?" Kasumi asked approaching the ninja she had raised.

"It's a long story, and I am afraid that I need to speak with Master Hayate." Came a sad response to the woman who had raised him.

"I see it must be bad if you came all the way back here." Her features turning serious as she motioned for him to follow.

"But till we get there can you tell how you have been?" She questioned with out looking back.

"It has been great there with the exception of what I need to discuss with Sensei."

"I see, so at least tell me the good part then."

"Yes ma'am, it is going good with my birth mother and my sister too. I meet a lot of good people including my girlfriend Irma." Ryu spoke giving a small overview of his life there.

"I see you didn't waste anytime adjusting there."

"Not really, but I did learn more about the former Ryu's."

"Ah so you have meet the Oracle of Kandracar then."

"Yes, but how did you know?" Ryu asked perplexed.

"I sense it with you Ryu, your were destined to receive that power. "On the night I rescued you I sensed a great task before you, that is why I could not let them kill you." Kasumi answered. "Besides the Oracle contacted Hayate and informed him that the last Ryu's final wish had been carried out, we know about your sister and the guardians as well."

"I see, so then you know why I am here as well."

"No I do not, but I see that it weighs you down I see it in your walk." Kasumi explained as they had made there way to the training ground where Hayate was.

"Young Ryu you have returned." Hayate spoke turning to great his young pupil.

"Yes master Hayate, I would not have disturbed you if it was not important." Ryu spoke bowing to his sensei.

"Lady Kasumi thank you for brining Ryu here you may go."

"Yes master Hayate and Ryu I am glad to see you are ok." Kasumi smiled as she left.

"So young dragon what is it that troubles you so?"

"A dream I had last night, it was disturbing to say the least."

"Can you describe this dream to me?"

"Yes sensei." Ryu stated as he began to describe what had transpired in his dream.

"I see come to the meditation caves there I can explore your dream to see if it was a premonition or not." Hayate spoke as he and Ryu left for the caves under the temple.

Upon reaching the caves Hayate began a ritual that would allow him to see into the dream Ryu had described. After and hour they were had returned to the temple.

"Ryu this much I can tell you it isn't a premonition some one or something was attempting to bring doubt to your heart." Hayate said as he went to a large chest in the corner of his room. "Here Ryu take this mirror and place it in your window it will ward off any dark or demonic presence that would attempt to infect you sleep again." he spoke handing Ryu a small dragon statue that held a mirror in the center.

"Thank you master Hayate." Ryu bowed as he accepted the gift.

"And Lady Kasumi said you left this when you went to heather field." Hayate added handing Ryu a small leather pouch.

"The dragon's tear I found while on the spiritual journey I took when I was thirteen." Ryu said as he took out the small tear shaped jewel. "I can't believe I forgot this." Ryu spoke remembering when he got it. "But before I forget I might as well ask you about this as well.

"And what is that Ryu?"

After five minuets Ryu had explained about his lose of control during the fight against Bastil.

"I would not worry Ryu we all get angry, and you are no exception if I did not believe in your strength as a ninja I would have never let you leave here. All you need to do is believe in your self and trust those around you to help you."

"Thank you master Hayate, I am glad that you can help me sort out my thought and doubts about my self." Ryu bowed to his sensei.

"I am always glad to help you, and be always brave Ryu."

"Yes master Hayate and please tell lady Kasumi I said good bye." Ryu said creating a fold.

"I will young dragon." Hayate said as Ryu stepped though

With the girls at Cornelia's place.

"Nobody has seen him all day." Will spoke worried her brother had gone back to the demon temple.

"I'm sure he wouldn't go back there alone." Taranee stated.

"Besides he promised we would all fight together." Hay Lin pointed out.

"Well where could he have gone then?" Cornelia asked a little mad that Ryu had left with out word or warning.

"Maybe he wanted to go some where to think." Irma proposed getting their attention.

"That could be it, ever since he got here I has never seen him shed a tear till that moment." Will spoke thinking back.

"Even so he could have left a message or even answer his cell phone." Cornelia huffed.

"We can ask him when we see him." Irma spoke calmly.

"Aren't you worried about him." Hay Lin asked.

"Yes but I know he is ok and that he won't just leave, besides he told my dad that he would come by today so my mom could met him." Irma smiled blushing a little.

"So that's why your not worried." Will smirked.

"Yeah he wouldn't break a promise he made to me."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Cornelia smiled. "Well what should we do till we hear from him.

Meanwhile in the park Ryu had just returned to heather field.

"Damn already noon, I promised Irma I would come by today." Ryu thought grabbing his phone only to see it had a lot of messages and all from the Will. "Ah damn I am in deep shit now." Ryu thought calling her.

Outside Cornelia's

"Hold it might be him?" Will said stopping to answer her phone. "Ryu where the hell have you been."

"Oh man he is in trouble." Hay Lin spoke earning some muffled laughs from the others.

"What, you went where!"

"Damn sounds like big trouble." Cornelia spoke.

"I see, sorry for going all mom on ya, but you had us worried."

"He must of have a good excuse." Taranee hypothesized.

"All right I'll tell her, bye bro." Will sighed hanging up the phone.

"Well where was he?" Irma asked.

"He folded to the Hayabusa ninja temple." Will stated.

"Your kidding?"

"Nope, I guess the incident in the park really bothered him."

"At least he is ok." Hay Lin smiled.

"Yeah, and he said he was on his way to your place Irma so I guess you need to go."

"Told ya he wouldn't break a promise." Irma smiled as she headed home.

"See you two after your done." Taranee shouted as Irma left.

"Well do we still go to the beach like we planed?" Cornelia asked as the school year was almost over and it felt good out side.

"Yeah Irma will bring Ryu after there done." Will spoke as they headed off to Shell Beach.

Just outside Irma's.

"Hey bright eye's." Ryu smiled as Irma jumped into his arms spinning her around before setting her down.

"So is every thing alright now." Irma asked still in Ryu's arms.

"Yeah Master Hayate helped clear my doubts about yesterday." Ryu smiled placing his lips to hers.

"Glad to hear it, Well you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Inside.

"Mom were here." Irma announced.

"In the living room sweetie." Came her mom's voice.

"So you Ryu." Irma's mom spoke getting up from the couch.

"Yes ma'am." Ryu bowed.

"And so polite, no wonder Tom liked him so much and you two make a cute couple." Her mom smiled.

"Thanks mom." Irma smiled blushing.

"Your welcome dear, how about we go sit in the kitchen I can make us some tea." Her mom suggested.

"Thank you ma'am." Ryu smiled as they went to the kitchen.

"So Ryu can I ask a little about you?" Mrs. Lair asked.

"What would you like to know Mrs. Lair." Ryu responded.

"Well Irma said you knew martial arts."

"I said he was a ninja." Irma corrected.

"Ah, so you're a real ninja?"

"Yes ma'am, I am a student of Dragon Ninjitsu taught only at the Hayabusa Ninja Dojo. There I was trained by Masters Hayate and Murai as well as Lady Kasumi who was my care taker while I lived there."

"I see well that answered a few of my other questions." She smiled as she sat three cups out.

After a few hours of talking Irma's dad came in.

"Ah Ryu it's good to see you again." Tom stated extending his hand.

"Same here sir." Ryu responded shaking his hand.

" I see my wife has keep you two here for a long time then."

"Oh stop it Tom if they wanted to leave they could, it's just that Ryu is such and interesting young man." She smiled kissing her husband. "Besides I thought you had to work late again?"

"Not tonight, the man who was sick came back and took the rest of my shift and his so I could rest." "On another note Andrew Hornby will have to leave heather field to attend school after his little showing at school the board of directors banned him from the rest of the schools in the district." Tom smiled.

"He's lucky that's all he got from what I heard." Anna smiled.

"Yeah, say Ryu have you thought about what your going to do later in life." Tom asked sitting beside his wife.

"Not really, I may return to the dojo to become a ninja master and continue to pass on the way of the ninja dragon to a new generation." Ryu answered.

"I guess that would be the likely path for you, but have you ever given police work a thought?"

"Daddy, stop trying to recruit him." Irma huffed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I wasn't trying to recruit him I was only making a suggestion, besides with his martial arts skills and sense of right and wrong he would be a great officer one day."

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep that in mind." Ryu stated shocking Irma.

"Your kidding right." Irma asked looking at Ryu.

"No, it isn't a bad idea I would be able to do a lot of good and besides I would make it look good." Ryu smirked getting every one to laugh.

"And he has a great since of humor." Anne pointed out.

"So he does." Tom smiled looking over at his daughter and Ryu. "Honestly I figured you would be terrified of me when we first met, but you spoke like a man."

"Well your just a person and there is no need to fear some one if you have never meet them." Ryu spoke.

"True, but some times you can tell with out meeting too, like that little punk Hornby."

"Unfortunately that's true too." Ryu spoke.

"That's life thought." Anne spoke looking at the clock. "Irma weren't you and you friends going to the beach to swim today?"

"Yeah I guess we need to get going." Irma smiled kissing her parents and grabbing her bag.

"Thank you for you hospitality and the Tea Mrs. Lair." Ryu bowed.

"Stop by again soon and I'll make more." Anna smiled as she watched them go.

Outside.

"Well ready for some fun in the sun?" Irma asked as she shut the door.

"I guess but I didn't bring my wet suit or swim trunks." Ryu stated as a car pulled up.

"Ryu it's your mom." Irma pointed.

"Hey mom everything ok?" Ryu asked walking to the driver side.

"Yeah Will called and said they were going to the beach but need to stop off here first, so I thought I would bring you your stuff and drive you two down there." His mom smiled.

"Thanks mom, lets go Irma." Ryu smiled opening the door for her.

"Thanks Ryu." Irma blushed getting in. "Wanna buckle me too." Irma smirked getting Ryu to turn redder than his hair.

"I hadn't gotten to see my son blush till now." Susan laughed as Ryu got into the car with out a word.

In the car.

"So how did things go in there?"

"They both like me." Ryu spoke as the red had finally faded.

"That's good and you already know I like Irma just so you know." Susan smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Vandom." Irma smiled.

"It's ok, your Will's friends and I am glad that Ryu cares for you."

"Thanks mom." Ryu said with a smile.

"Well you two here we are, have fun and be safe."

"We will mom, we'll ride back with the others." Ryu said hugging his mom before she left.

"Well lets get changed and find the others." Irma smiled lacing her fingers with Ryu's as they went to change.

"Wow you look amazing." Ryu said jaw hanging open.

"Thanks your not so bad your self, I didn't know you had a six pack though." Irma said feeling the muscles under his wet suit.

" I take it you like." Ryu smirked striking one of those muscle poses and flexed his arms in the sleeveless wet suit as they both started to laugh.

"Ryu are you gonna build your muscles any larger?"

"Nah, bigger muscles can slow you down, tight and toned works better for a ninja thought master Murai would disagree and prove it." Ryu stated as they walked down the beach hand in hand.

"I see so he must have been larger than most ninja?"

"Yeah, but he and master Hayate are pretty much equal on combat ability."

"Wow so just like there are different styles of Ninjitsu there a there are different ways to use each style."

"Yeah but Murai isn't of the Dragon ninja."

"But I thought he was a master like Hayate?"

"He is a master but not of dragon style, he is a master of Mugien Teshin style."

"So you know that too?"

"A little but my main focus was dragon style."

"Ryu, Irma bout time you two got here." Will shouted as she ran up to the two of them. "Were all of there." She pointed.

"Then lets go." Irma said as they went to join there friends.

"How's it hanging Ryu." Peter asked as they got there.

"Great." Ryu smiled bumping knuckles with one of his new friends.

"Alright then lets hit the waves." Peter smiled handing Ryu a board.

As they were walking to the ocean Peter explained the basics of surfing to Ryu.

"Alright lets give it a try." Ryu shouted running into the water with peter.

On the beach.

"So things go ok with you mom?" Will asked.

"Yeah she just wanted to get to know Ryu that's all."

"That's good to know, and it's good to see he is feeling better to." Taranee spoke as she watch her brother and Ryu waiting for a wave.

"How do you think he is gonna do?" Cornelia questioned.

"Well it's his first ride but I think that he'll ride it in." Hay Lin piped in.

"Yeah he is a ninja, so great balance is a must." Taranee added.

"I am back Will." Matt spoke handing the girls some drinks he got.

"Hey Matt." Said getting up and kissing matt. "It look like you finally get to meet Ryu at least when he gets in."

"So that's Ryu out there with Pete."

"Yep, first lesson." Irma smiled watching as they finally got a wave.

On the wave.

"Wow, this awesome!" Ryu shouted as he and peter rode the wave.

"I know great adrenalin rush ain't it." Peter shouted back in time to see Ryu lose his balance.

"Oh shit!" shouted as he face planted into the water sputtering as he came back up and swam back to the beach.

"Oh well, he was doing good for his first run though." Matt spoke as Ryu and Peter went back out.

"Can't get everything on the first try." Will stated watching Ryu wipe out again.

"At least he is persistent." Taranee laughed as Ryu had gone out again and wiped out again.

"Even if he is wiping out he looks like he is having fun." Irma smiled as Ryu went out once again and face planted once again.

"Come on Ryu you can do it!" Hay Lin shouted as Ryu waved and went back out.

"Come on Ryu!" The other stared shouting.

Back on the water.

"Look like you have fans already." Peter smirked.

"Wow your right." Ryu smirked back as they got another wave.

"Alright Ryu shred it up." Peter shouted as he and Ryu carved up and down the wave.

(AN: I don't know jack about surfing.)

"What a rush!" Ryu shouted as he and Peter made there way to the others.

"Way to go Ryu!" Irma shouted jumping into Ryu's arms.

"Thanks." Ryu smiled setting her on the ground and placing a kiss on her lips.

"It took a few attempts but you finally rode one out." Peter laughed slapping Ryu on the back.

"Thanks to your continually pointers. I thought this would be easy with my martial arts back ground, but it was a lot tougher that I thought, but man was it worth it, we gotta do this again soon." Ryu spoke Irma now on his arm.

"How bout next weekend we have a three day one coming up." Will said joining them. "Oh and Ryu this is Matt, my boyfriend." Will smiled as Matt walked up.

"So your Will long lost brother, my names Matt great run out there man." Matt said extending his hand.

"Thanks Matt, names Ryu." Ryu smiled shaking hands.

"Come on lets go to the boardwalk and get something to eat." Peter stated as his stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like a plan I am starved." Ryu spoke his own stomach growling.

As the friends found a place and were eating someone was shouting.

"Stop him some one stop him!" Shouted a woman as a teen on a skate board had taken her purse.

"Damn punk." Ryu growled getting up.

"Hey watch it you delinquent." Shouted a man that was almost ran down.

"You watch it loser." The teen snapped.

"No you better watch." Ryu growled as he spun around and kicked the teen off his board.

"Ever seen a ninja fight." Will smirked knowing what was gonna happen.

"NO WAY, your brother is a ninja." Peter and Matt choked on the drinks a the same time.

"Yep and he can kick major butt." Hay Lin laughed watching the teen get up.

" I kinda feel for him." Irma laughed.

"Your not mad he is fighting again." Taranee asked.

"No my dad had it right when were at my house, Ryu has a great sense of right and wrong. So for him he is only doing what comes naturally."

"This I gotta see." Matt said getting to where he could watch.

"Me too." Peter smiled getting a better view.

"You need to get out of my way, this isn't any of your business." The teen spat.

"Your right it's not, but it's wrong now give the lady her purse back." Ryu stated calmly as all of the people around were watching.

"Yeah right, you act big but I bet you a chump." The teen smirked charging Ryu.

"Bad move." Ryu smirked flipping him over his shoulder and to the ground.

"Bet that hurt." Matt smirked.

"Damn you I'm gonna mess you up good." the teen shouted dropping the purse and charging again only to have Ryu grab his and trip him with his foot flipping him over to his butt again.

"Give it up, I can do this all night but the cops are gonna be here soon, so I guess your out of luck."

"No chance." The teen shouted charging Ryu again this time getting slugged hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"We got a report of a purse snatching." stated a cop as he and his partner walked up.

"Yes sir that young man on the ground stole it and this young man stopped him." The woman said as Ryu handed her purse to her.

"Thank you son, it's good to see people that help out other." The other cop spoke shaking Ryu's hand.

"No problem officer glad I could help, besides my girlfriends dad is a cop." Ryu smiled.

"Really maybe we know him." The officer spoke as he cuffed the boy.

"Probably Officer Lair."

"So you're the boy he has been talking about Ryu."

"Wow he talks about me that much."

"Yeah, I haven't known anyone that has made that kind of impression on him."

"Wow."

"Well Ryu, keep on being a good Samaritan." The officer said as they took the teen away.

"If you keep this up the whole towns gonna love ya." Irma smiled as Ryu sat back down.

"Ya think." Ryu smiled.

"Man that was cool." Peter said sitting back down. "Can you show me some of that?"

"Same here Ryu it could be handed." Matt joined in.

"Sure, I guess I can show you some basic kata's, throws, and joint locks."

"Thanks Ryu." Peter said getting back to his food.

"Yeah Ryu." Matt added.

"No worries, I don't mind Irma has already started."

"Really, so our Irma is learning to be a ninja too." Cornelia teased.

"Nah, like those two I am just learning some of the basic it might come in handy."

"I guess it ain't a bad idea." Taranee spoke.

"Yeah a little basic self defense training is good for ya."

"Well if Irma is learning came we too?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't see why not the basic's are fairly easy to teach."

Cool, when can we start." Taranee questioned.

"How bout this Friday after school." Ryu suggested.

"I don't have band practice so I am in." Matt spoke.

"I am free as well." Peter agreed.

"Wouldn't miss it." Irma smiled.

"Same here." Taranee joined in.

"There aren't any skating competitions so I am in." Cornelia smiled.

"Dad hired extra help so I am free too." Hay Lin jumped up and down.

"Well that every one but and I'm not getting left out." Will smiled.

"Next Friday it is." Ryu smiled as they finished and had for the rest of the day.

Out side Irma's

"Well I had fun today." Ryu smiled walking Irma to her door.

"Me too." Irma smiled leaning up to kiss Ryu.

"See you tomorrow." Ryu smiled as he left to walk home with his sister.

Inside.

"Mom dad I'm back." Irma spoke.

"Were in the kitchen." Anna responded.

"Hi mommy, daddy." Irma smiled hugging both her parents.

"I got a call from a fellow officer about a purse snatching on the boardwalk." Her dad started.

"I know you mad at Ryu right." Irma sighed.

"On the contrary, I am proud to know him."

"When his friend called they were jealous that your father meet him first." Anna smiled.

" I knew I had him pegged when I first met him. A fine young man." Tom smiled as the shocked expression on his daughters face.

"They told be everything, that Ryu tried to be reasonable before resorting to fighting."

"Well he really only threw one punch and that was after Ryu threw him twice." Irma recounted sitting at the table.

"See that's what I mean he tried to just be reasonable but the little punk wasn't willing to listen."

"Thanks for believing in him daddy." Irma smiled as the three of them talked.

With Ryu and Will.

"Once again my brother the ass kicking machine saves the day." Will laughed as they walked.

"Yeah, yeah, but is it so hard to respect another person." Ryu stated.

"I guess so, but you got the respect of a lot of people today."

"Well to get respect you have to give it."

"And that's something you always seem to do." Will smiled as they enter there home.

"Mom were back!" Ryu spoke as they got in, seeing there mom and Mr. Collins talking on the couch.

"Welcome home you two." There mom smiled.

"We heard about Ryu's little show on the boardwalk." Collins spoke as Ryu and Will got chairs out of the kitchen and sat across from them.

"I guess your mad at me?" Ryu spoke looking down.

"Not at all son, I am proud of what you did." Susan smiled.

"Ever since you came to town you have done nothing but make waves and good ones at that. It's isn't often Ms. Knickerbocker speaks so highly of a student." Collins spoke.

"Thanks that means a lot." Ryu and Will smiled as they four of them continued talking into the night.

AN: Well here's another chapter, as always R&R. Peace Out.

GuyverZero


	9. Chapter 9

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 9

Early Morning.

"I'm gonna be gone training most of the day, be back later. Ryu." he finished writing the note leavening it on the table before walking out.

"I wonder if Caleb learned any more of the spirit tech's." Ryu thought walking to the park. "It was a shock to see one with no training in spirit control use a tech with out training but during our sparing match I could sense a lot of untapped power. Well even if he didn't learn a new tech he will today." Ryu smiled as he got to where he had made his first fold.

Meridian Palace training grounds.

"Come on keep your sword level, you must not leave an opening for you opponent to exploit." Raythor shouted as he was training some young recruits in sword play.

"So Caleb how are our recruits doing." Elyon asked as she took a seat to watch the training of her troops.

"Still learning but there are a few that will make great palace guards." The brown haired boy spoke watching them go through their morning sword training.

"That's good to know, after seeing what we could be facing we may need all the strength we can muster."

"Yeah though I wish the others would have came back so we could see how Ryu is." Caleb spoke remembering what had happened to the new friend.

"I'm sure he is ok, there probably a little busy remember Ryu is still new to heather field." Elyon smiled. "So there probably trying to have some fun while they can."

"Wouldn't doubt that." Caleb smiled.

"Defend your self Raythor." Came a shout from the air as Elyon and the others looked up in time to see a ninja strike at Raythor.

"Ryu!" Caleb shouted remembering his friend from earth.

"Figured I would pay ya a visit and I owe Raythor here a match." Ryu smirked as he had removed the hood and mask of his gi.

"Alright troops pay attention to this bout and you may learn something." Raythor smiled drawing is sword eager to cross blades with Ryu finally.

"So I 'm part of the lesson today then?"

"If you don't mind they need to see to great swordsmen duel to understand the point I am making."

"Fine with me then." Ryu spoke as he and Raythor charged sword meeting in a clash of metal on metal and sparks flying from the contact of there blades.

"Well Caleb seems you got your wish they paid us a visit." Elyon smiled as they watched Raythor and Ryu go at it.

"The recruits are definitely in for one hell of a show." Caleb smiled thinking back to his duel with Ryu. "But where are the others?"

"They are still on earth, they don't know this is where I came to train today." Ryu shouted hearing the question.

"Guess Ryu can make folds to." Elyon spoke fascinated at the match and to anyone watching Raythor had the strength advantage but to Ryu's credit he was more agile and way faster.

"Uncanny speed!" Raythor shouted as he was now on the defensive against the speed of Ryu's attacks.

"Thanks, but your size is hides the strength you have." Ryu shouted back as Raythor had got an opening in Ryu's movement putting Ryu into defense.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Raythor laughed as the match continued.

"Well there having a good time." Elyon smiled as the recruits had started to cheer for there pick to win the bout.

"Looks like Ryu's style of swordsmanship is gathering interested young troops." Caleb pointed as a small crowd of them were talking about the difference of the two styles.

"Seems that way, I wonder if Ryu could spare some extra time to train a few of them?"

"He might, it never hurts to ask."

After another thirty minutes Raythor and Ryu had finished there bout agreeing to a tie.

"Thanks for the match Ryu, it was interesting I have never faced such speed from a swordsman before."

"I have had bouts against some strong opponents before and your right up there with them." Ryu smiled shaking hands with his friend as he went back to training the recruits who took back to training in a fever.

"Seems you have inspired our young troops to try harder to learn the way of the sword." Elyon smiled as Ryu walked over to her and Caleb.

"Looks like it, glad to be of help." Ryu smiled.

"Good to see your doing better." Caleb smiled as he and Ryu shook hands.

"I know, it took a few days but I am doing great." Ryu spoke while stretching a little.

"So how's it going with you and Irma." Elyon questioned.

"Great there too, both her mom and dad like me."

"That's good to know, have you had to deal with Andrew yet?"

"That little… well lets just say he won't be a bother any more." Ryu stated.

"How bad did you hurt him?"

"I didn't." Ryu started as he explained the story.

"Your kidding you made him wet his self." Elyon and Caleb busted out laughing.

"I think a lot of people found it funny." Ryu spoke a smile or more of a smirk tugging at his lips. "But on to the other reason I came, you ready to begin training in the ways of spirit techniques?"

"Sure, I have gotten better with the Air Slash." Caleb spoke proudly.

"That's good to hear, have you learned any new ones then?"

"Sorry I have tried though."

"No worries man that why I came today, but we need to go some where that nobody can be hurt I some thing goes wrong with one of the techs."

"I see, queen Elyon can you spare me for awhile?" Caleb asked turning to his queen.

"Sure Caleb, you two be safe." Elyon smiled as the two left the castle to find a suitable training spot.

A few hours of riding, Caleb and Ryu came across a clearing that would be the perfect spot for training in.

"Ok Caleb show me how well you have the Air Slash down." Ryu spoke.

"Sure, AIR SLASH!" Caleb shouted sending a more devastating wave of air than he had in the temple.

"Damn, it's almost to my level of air slash." Ryu said looking at over at Caleb. "Your definitely a natural."

"Thanks." Caleb smirked. "So what tech are you gonna show me?"

"We'll start with the Terra Ripper." Ryu spoke drawing his sword. "This is what it looks like, TERRA RIPPER!" Ryu bellowed as shards of earth shot up in a spread out pattern ten feet in front of him.

"Damn that look like it could cause a lot of damage to a lot on enemies at once." Caleb remarked.

"You have it right, the terra ripper tech was created for that purpose. To begin learning it focus your spirit energy into the sword like with air slash but instead of using the air wave forms you will tap into the earth wave forms." Ryu said beginning a lengthy explanation of the tech.

"Ok I think I got it."

"alright then let it rip."

"TERRA RIPPPER!!" Caleb shouted brining his sword up from the ground in a sweeping motion as a few shards shot up only a few feet in front of him. "Well that didn't go well."

"No it went very well, even I didn't do that the first time I was shown." Came a shocked response.

"Your kidding?" Caleb asked in shock.

"Nope, I said you were a natural and with more practice you'll get better with it."

"You haven't lied to me yet, so do I keep practicing or are you gonna move to another tech?"

"We'll move to another tech, just remember when you practice do it out here so as not to accidentally injury some one till you have better control.

"I see why you said that, you terra ripper would have cause a lot of damage at the castle."

"So would yours, but on to the next tech. "The Burst Knuckle." Ryu said sheathing his sword.

"This isn't a sword tech?" Caleb asked doing the same.

"No. Not all spirit techs use the sword. This one uses the spiritual wave forms to produce a fiery punch. "Like this, "BURST KNUNCKLE!!" Came the familiar powerful voice of Ryu as light blue fire engulfed his right fist throwing it forward to send a fist shaped fire ball. "That is the burst knuckle." Ryu stated as he began another explanation. "All right give it a try then."

"Here goes nothing, BURST KNUCKLE!!" Caleb shouted following the instructions Ryu gave as a light blue fire formed but only went a few inches off his fist. "Was that right?"

"Yep, it takes time, dedication and control to master these techs but in a week you got the hang of air slash so I am confident you'll be ok."

"This is amazing, not in my wildest dreams would I have thought I could do this."

"Don't sell your self short man, every one has the potential most just don't have the drive or desire to keep at it."

"Thanks, it was frustrating always having to let Cornelia and the other girls fight such dangerous opponents and not being able to help all I could do was distract or keep normal enemies at bay."

"Even if you didn't have the techs you have now, things might have went differently had you not been there, even the smallest creature has a role in the grand scheme of life."

"That was philosophical" Caleb laughed. "Imagine that."

"It was Master Hayate that told me that years ago, I always doubted my skill, my ability, and some times even why I was there, upon seeing the despair I was falling into he told me of his own training that he struggled in the beginning as well, that only a truly weak spirit would give up, and that no matter how bad it looked I would get better as long as I kept training."

"Sounds like a great warrior and a great teacher."

"He is, out of all the ninja master I had meet, Hayate stands above the rest. But enough of the past lets get back to training."

"Yeah, what's next on the list?"

"There are two more techs I am gonna show you this will give you the basic five."

"The basic five?"

"Yeah it gives you access to the five basic spiritual wave forms which will act like the elements. "This is the water type wave form, Hydro Buster, this one can be used as projectile or in the sword so I'll show you both forms. Brining his wrist together at his side. " HYDRO BUSTER!!!" Ryu shouted throwing them forward unleashing a blast of water similar to Irma's.

"Wow!"

"And this is the sword form." Ryu spoke drawing his blade. "HYDRO SLASH!!!" Ryu boomed sending a razor thin blade of water from his sword. "They are very different when you change the forms. Ya know I remembered you can change the forms of the burst knuckle and the air slash as well."

"What about the terra ripper?"

"No that one is a sword tech only."

"Are there any changes to the focus words of stance?"

"Yeah to change the Air Slash, to Air Buster simply use the stance I used for the hydro buster, as for the burst knuckle do like you would the air slash or hydro slash." Ryu explained.

After thirty minutes Caleb had figured out the techs Ryu had shown him.

"This is a lot of new techs." Caleb huffed as he was getting tired.

"Well this is the last for now." Ryu said throwing Caleb a towel.

"This must be the lightning based wave form then."

"Yes, like the last ones it has to forms as well. First the sword form Spire Slash. With the lightning wave forms you really have to be careful as they are way harder to control than the other wave forms if your not careful they will turn in on you and that won't feel to good." Ryu laughed.

"You must have learned that one the hard way huh." Caleb smirked.

"Oh yeah quite a few times." Ryu continued laughing. "But anyways here is the stance." Ryu spoke showing how to start. "SPIRE SLASH!!" Ryu shouted arcing his sword vertically sending out a few bolts in three lines." The Other is Zap Cannon and just like with the hydro buster and Air buster bring your wrist together at you side and "ZAP CANNON!!" Ryu boomed throwing them forward releasing dozens of bolts together in a tight beam. "Well there you have the final techs."

"Alright my turn. Caleb spoke taking the sword stance first. "SPIRE SLASH!!" Caleb shouted arcing his sword like Ryu only to be blasted back.

"Shit you alright." Ryu said kneeling down.

"Yeah, but your right lighting is a little harder." Caleb laughed.

"Well you wanna try again?" Ryu smirked.

"OH hell yeah." Caleb shouted spring to his feet.

After an hour Caleb had successfully learned the lighting wave forms after a few more times of ending up on his ass.

"Damn I am gonna be sore later." Caleb grimaced on the ride back to the castle.

"Already thought of that." Ryu smiled. "When we get back I have some stuff that'll help."

"Thanks with these techs I'll be ready for that demon and his chicken shit friends that like to attack from behind."

"That's good to know friend."

Back at the castle.

"So how did the training session go?" Raythor asked as he help take the horses back to the stables.

"Great, Caleb is a natural with the spiritual wave forms." Ryu spoke as they put the horse up and were heading to the throne room.

Upon entering Elyon was finishing up with some nobles.

"Thank you, your majesty we will take our leave now." The man spoke as he got up and left.

"Uugghh, those audiences can be some boring." Elyon sighed till she saw Caleb, Raythor and Ryu.

"Your back, did it go ok?" Elyon asked as she motioned for them to come to her dining room.

"It went well Queen Elyon." Caleb winced as he sat.

"It looks to me like Ryu might have worked you over." Elyon laughed.

"Nah, wasn't me the lightning wave forms did thought." Ryu smirked opening the bag he brought with him. "Here Elyon." Ryu said producing another bag out of the larger one. "The last time I was here you said you hadn't had anything from earth in awhile so I used some of the cash I had been saving in Japan and at home to get ya some junk food." Ryu smiled handing her the bag.

"Thanks Ryu, Cornelia usually brings me stuff like this but she didn't have time to get it last visit."

"Don't mention it, And I didn't forget you either Raythor while I was back at the ninja temple I picked up some of my old scrolls that taught about katana sword play, figured you might like to have them, there is also a scroll on how to properly forge a katana." Ryu spoke tossing the pack of scrolls to him.

"It is an honor Lord Ryu." Raythor spoke giving a slight bow of is head.

"Just Ryu. Were sparing partners and friends."

"Thank you all the same."

"And for Caleb burn the incense while you mediate it will help to sooth the wear on your spirit energy and these ointments will help with the physical discomfort from the strain of practicing the tech's." Ryu spoke handing Caleb the last things in the bag.

"Man you really came prepared."

"Ryu when did you go to Japan though?" Elyon asked s she had already dug into the candy.

After explaining why he went to his ninja temple and why including the dream. They all sat in a silence. Elyon being the first to speak.

"That must have been horrible."

"Yeah till Sensei told me someone was messing with my dreams I was completely terrified that I might do that." Ryu spoke still unnerved by the memory of it.

"Any idea who would want to do that?" Caleb spoke already know what Ryu would say.

"Yeah and you only need one guess."

"The one's trying to revive the demon." Caleb spat.

"Yeah, stay on you guard there definitely out for us now."

"You to man." Caleb spoke as Ryu stood to leave.

"Tell the girls I said hey." Elyon smiled.

"I will, see you again in a week." Ryu smiled saying his goodbyes before folding back to earth.

Earth the park.

"Man it's six at night." thought turning his cell phone back on. "A message from mom, Will and Irma. Better call mom and Will first." Ryu thought calling home first. "Hey mom. Yes I am alright I have been meditating to clear my mind a little. Yes ma'am I'll call Will right away. Bye mom love you too." Ryu spoke hitting the end button. "Time to call Will." Ryu thought bringing her number up. "Hey sis. Yes I am fine, yes I already called mom. I went to Meridian to train with Caleb and spar with Raythor. Caleb is doing good, oh yeah Elyon said Hi. Sure I can meet you all where at. Well I am already in the park. Alright see you soon." Ryu finished putting the phone in his pocket.

Thirty minutes later.

"Ryu!" Irma shouted throwing her arms around him.

"Hey beautiful." Ryu smiled tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to meridian?" Cornelia asked.

"Sorry, I wanted to see how Caleb had progressed with the air slash."

"Well how did he do?" Hay Lin asked smiling her usual smile.

"Great he picked up on the basic five wave forms rather fast."

"So you showed him more spirit tech's?" Taranee asked.

"Yep he now knows the basics of the water, earth, fire and lighting wave forms as well as having a great handle on the air wave forms." "He knows nine techs in total five sword forms and four kata forms."

"Caleb must be having fun then?" Will asked.

"He was till the lighting wave form training." Ryu smiled.

"What happened?" came a unanimous question.

"Well lighting wave forms are the hardest to learn they can back fire on you, well he got a few good zaps." Ryu laughed.

"But he is ok right?" Cornelia asked with concern.

"I wouldn't be laughing if he got hurt. When he has better control of those tech I'll show him the next level of basic dual tech."

"And those would be?" Irma asked from Ryu's lap head on his shoulder.

"How to combine two of the tech's he learnt to make a stronger attack."

Cool!" Hay Lin shouted.

They all sat there in the park talking till they had to leave.

"Back to school tomorrow." Will sighed.

"Yeah, but there is only a few weeks left till summer vacation." Cornelia smiled.

"We can figure out some thing we can all do before we go on our family vacations." Taranee spoke as they were at her house now. "Well see you tomorrow in school."

"Bye." those left spoke before Cornelia's dad showed up to take her home and drop Hay Lin at her house .

"See you tomorrow everyone." Hay Lin smiled getting in the car.

"Take care you three." Cornelia said before her dad drove off.

At Irma's.

"Sorry we didn't get to spend much time together today." Ryu spoke.

"it's ok, you told Caleb you would help him train and you kept another promise too." Irma smiled.

"And what's that's" Ryu smiled looking down into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"You said you would see me again today and you did." Irma smiled planting a quick kiss before going in.

"You seem more relaxed." Will commented as they walked home.

"Yeah the match with Raythor and training Caleb really helped just clear my mind and get my daily training in." Ryu smiled went up the stairs.

"Glad your feeling better." Will smiled unlocking the door.

"Mom were home." Ryu spoke putting his bag away.

"Suppers ready." She called back.

After Supper.

"Well Ryu did your day of meditation go ok?" His mom asked.

"Yes, I feel more relaxed after this wild week." Ryu smiled taking a sip of tea he had made.

"This great Ryu what is it?" Will asked putting her cup down.

"Lady Kasumi, gave me a box of it when I came here, it helps you to relax and sleep peacefully." Ryu smiled.

"Well I could have used it those days you were on bed rest." Susan sighed.

"Sorry mom." Ryu said hugging her before putting his cup in the sink.

"It's not your fault, I should have let you rest instead of dragging you around so much that first week."

"Don't blame yourself I thought I could handle it I just over did it with out realizing it." Ryu smiled.

"Thank you son." Susan smiled. "Well it's getting late you to be in bed soon." She smiled going to her room.

"Ok mom." Will smiled.

"Will I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." Ryu stretched.

"Guess we should." Will yawned heading to her room.

Ryu's Room.

"Elyon's right I need to tell them about that dream." Ryu thought sitting in his window with it opened watching the night sky. " I know I would never hurt them but after Irma saw me lose control she might become afraid of me." Ryu continued as a few tears fell. "Be safe bright eye's." Ryu thought getting into bed as sleep over came him.

AN: Another day another chapter. R&R Please. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	10. Chapter 10

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 10

The last weeks of school had come and gone and it was now summer vacation. The girls with Matt and Peter had began learning some basic kata's from Ryu. As that continued Ryu continued learning surfing with Peter. Every two weeks Ryu had went to help Caleb train and to show the few recruits that were interested the art of using a Katana. Ryu was still thinking about how to give Irma the dragon's tear he had found three years ago seeing as it would look better on her than him. It was hanging from a simple leather strip as Ryu was sitting in his room looking out at the dreary rainy day.

"How do I give it to her just say , "Here this is for you." Do I wrap it, put it in a box?" Ryu thought sitting on his window seal. "But that's the least of what I need to do, I still have to find a way to tell them about the dream war fare that was used against me. How do I tell them that with out terrifying them, making them afraid of me? Tara has noticed a change cause I'm guarding my thoughts, I think Irma suspects some thing too, she seems to know when I am happy when I'm afraid, but what would she think about the whole me murdering her and the guardians dream?" Ryu's thought still haunting him as he watched the lighting light up the dark sky. "Two in the after noon and it look like it is time for bed."

"Come on Ryu get out of there and join me for a movie." Will shouted banging on the door as Ryu had locked.

"I'm not interested, watch it alone."

"Not a chance Ryu now come out here."

"Leave me alone." Ryu growled.

"Fine stay locked up like some hermit, you jerk." Will shouted running to her room slamming the door.

"Great move dumb ass, get mad at your sister because you a damn chicken." Ryu thought getting up.

Outside Will's room Ryu could hear the sound of muffled crying which caused him more pain because he was the cause.

"Will?" Ryu spoke trying to keep from crying his self. "I'm, I'm sorry Will I just, there's something I needed to tell you and I just can't figure out where to start. I shouldn't have acted like an ass and I have no excuse." Ryu continued tears now rolling down his own face. "This damn weather is maddening it's keeping me inside and it makes me restless being confined unable to train, I know that's just an excuse too but please don't cry anymore." Ryu sniffed wiping his eye's no longer able to hide the sadness he felt. "The thing I need to speak with you about is the reason I went to see master Hayate, the real reason." Ryu spoke as her door opened to see the tear stains that were on his sisters face. "Will I am so sorry." Ryu got out before dropping his head down.

"I'm sorry too Ryu, I forget that your used to being outside a lot, even in school I have seen the restlessness of having to sit in class." Will spoke wiping her eye's

"You have nothing to apologize for Will, so please don't say your sorry to me I'm the one in the wrong."

"Alright, but what is it you wanted to tell me about your trip to the ninja temple." Will questioned as they moved to sit in the living room.

"I didn't go back because of the park incident it was a dream, no a dream isn't the right word it was a nightmare that I had." Ryu started.

"Ryu we all have nightmare's." Will spoke worried about what could affect her brother so badly.

"I know, but this one felt different it looked like the future and what I saw or more precisely what I did really messed with me. That's why I went to see master Hayate."

"What was the dream about?"

"Are you one hundred percent sure you wanna know?" Ryu asked a knot forming in his stomach.

"Please Ryu, I said you could count on me so did the others. You can trust us, you can trust me."

"Alright." Ryu said as he began to recount the whole thing.

"My god no wonder you were acting so strangely today, this storm must really be bothering you then." Will said still shocked at what Ryu told her but at the same time glad he trusted her to listen.

"It's not the storm, it's just, it was that I was afraid you would turn your back on me that you would hate and fear me."

"You're my brother and I know you would never do anything to consciously harm me or the others." Will smiled.

"Thanks sis, but how do you think the others will take it?"

"I'm sure they will understand, besides you told me that your sensei said it was a product of darkness from that temple, so there just trying to mess with you head. So don't worry let us help you for once Ryu. Besides I spoke with Irma while you were sulking and she's been worried for awhile now, she didn't wanna say anything but was afraid something was wrong with you."

"She seems to know me pretty good huh." Ryu smiled.

"Can't blame her, no matter how bad her day went when she see you it got better, you stood up for her protected her and you love her with out condition."

"Thanks Will for believing in me." Ryu smiled wiping the last tear away.

"That's what I am here for." Will smiled getting up. "So what do we do now, after that story I don't really wanna watch a movie anymore.

"So now what?"

"Well the storm is over how bout a walk so you can get out of here." Will suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryu smiled getting up to get his shoes on. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Outside.

"This is more like it." Will spoke take in the smell after the rain.

"Yeah, the after of a storm is my favorite." Ryu smiled enjoying the air himself.

Will and Ryu continued walking till some called out to them.

"Will, Ryu." Taranee called out.

"Hey Tara." Ryu greeted.

"Good to see you too as well." Smiled the dark skinned girl.

"Tara can you get the others here?" Ryu asked obvious discomfort in his voice.

"You sure you wanna tell them?" Will asked worried about her brother know what he was gonna do.

"Yeah is some thing wrong?" Taranee asked concerned.

"I'll tell you when the others are here. Can you wait till then Tara?"

"Something is bothering you isn't it?"

"Yeah I've already told Will but I need to tell you and the others."

"Ok, I'll contact them." Taranee said she sent her thoughts to the others. "Ok there on there way. Will what has Ryu so worked up?"

"I can't tell you Taranee, it's Ryu's decision to tell you when the other get here." Will sighed.

"If he is going back to Japan tell me now." Taranee spoke fear entering her mind.

"I'm not going back to the ninja temple nor am I gonna go face the demon alone, this is a personal demon Tara and I need the help of all of you." Ryu spoke his voice so distant.

"God Ryu what's wrong!?" Taranee shouted fear now over taking her voice.

"When the other get here, please wait till then."

"Will damn Will tell me what's wrong, is it the demon that were gonna be facing, I know Irma didn't break up with him she called crying last night worried he was gonna do something stupid. So WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"

"Why are you shouting?" Irma asked being the first to arrive. "Ryu." Irma smiled attempting to go to him only for Ryu to step back." "Ryu what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you all when the others arrive." Came Ryu emotionless voice.

"Will what's wrong with him?" Irma asked tears starting to form.

"It's not you Irma please trust me, I found out the real reason he return to the ninja temple and that reason terrifies him." Will explained.

"Then please Ryu let me be there for like your there for me." Irma pleaded.

"After I tell you why I went to the ninja temple you might feel different." Ryu spoke the pain in his voice make Irma even more afraid.

"No matter what's wrong I'll help, I told you I would." Irma cried Ryu still keeping her at a distance.

"Taranee we got here as soon as we could. What's wrong with Irma?" Hay Lin asked looking at the crying Irma and the distant Ryu.

"Did you break her heart!? Huh answer me Ryu!" Cornelia shouted.

"Thank you for all coming." Ryu started not answering Cornelia.

"I wanna know what you did to upset Irma damn it?"

"Please let me say this, it was hard enough to tell Will but I need to tell you all as well." Ryu pleaded.

"Cornelia let him talk so we can find out what's wrong with him!" Irma shouted.

"But, why are you defending him didn't he hurt you?" Cornelia spoke looking at her friend then Ryu.

"No Cornelia, it has something to do with Ryu trip to his ninja temple." Taranee spoke.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked scared of the sad, distant, and what seemed to be fear flashing in his eye's. "Come let's let Ryu speak what ever it is he is struggling to tell and we should just be here for him, we all think he is unbreakable but he is still just like us." Hay Lin spoke calmly getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you Hay Hay, The reason I went to the ninja temple was because of a nightmare that depicted me murdering all of you." Ryu stated as he began the trek down the story again.

After Ryu finished no one spoke for awhile as they took in what Ryu told them, but the longer they were silent the more fear crept into Ryu's heart.

"I wish one of them would say some thing any thing, get lost, burn in hell, monster." Ryu thought the fear getting to him. Come on say some thing!" Ryu's mind screamed broadcasting everything he was say as his mental strength waning from keeping it up so long.

"Guy's listen." Taranee spoke to the other's letting them hear Ryu's thoughts.

"My god, he really is hurting." Irma stated tears running down her face looking at her love. "Hey always seemed so strong it's hard to believe the pain he is in, those bastards will pay for this." Irma thought the others under standing her pain.

"He's afraid of losing Irma and us hating him." Cornelia thought. "And I was such a bitch to him when I got here, I shot my mouth off with out thinking.

"Now you know what's been bothering him, I already said I would never abandon him, he is my brother." Will thought.

"I can't stand seeing him so down." Hay Lin thought looking at Taranee.

"I can't turn on him, besides he found out it was faked." Taranee finished.

"Why aren't they saying anything can't take it here." Ryu thought as he got up to leave.

"Here are you going?" Irma spoke getting up.

"This silence I can't stand it." Ryu spoke trying to hide the sadness.

"Were not letting you go off alone Ryu." Taranee spoke getting up as did the others.

"Your our friend and we said that when ever you need us we'll be there for you." Hay Lin smiled trying to raise Ryu spirits.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I said you could always trust us to listen." Cornelia spoke walking over to Ryu and Irma.

"I already told you that your not to blame, that wasn't you and it never will be." Will smiled.

"You're the best thing to happen to me, you were there for me and I'll be here for you." Irma sniffed wrapping her arms around Ryu from behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Ryu spoke voice still filled with sadness.

"It's doesn't matter, you came to us for help when you needed it." Irma spoke head on his back.

"Thank you." Ryu spoke turning around to hold her in his arms.

"Your welcome." Irma smiled snuggling into his embrace.

"Ah group hug." Hay Lin shouted as they all gathered around Ryu and Irma.

"Thanks all of you." Ryu sniffed smiling

"Well, well, well little ninja so you were able to get you confidence back." The cold voice came again startling them all.

"You again!" Irma snapped keeping Ryu close.

"What do you want!?" Ryu shouted holding on to Irma.

"I just wanted to send you another friend to play with little ninja." The cold voice laughed fading away.

"Well Ryu it's been a long time." Came a new voice from in the trees.

"Who are you!?" Will shouted looking at the ninja in the trees.

"I'm an old friend of Ryu's." The ninja spoke again.

"It's can't be." Ryu gasped.

"I see you remember me."

"Kyo, it can't be. You bastard why did you betray Master Hayate?" Ryu growled.

"Because I should have been named the next Ryu instead he chose some outsider that honor, had I been stronger I would have killed him and all the others. But I found my chance when another renegade ninja named Malth offered me the power to get my revenge on you and all those you hold dear and now you come ninja dragon and face Jashin the demon ninja."

"Lets do it then. "DRAGON POWER!!" Ryu shouted becoming the ninja dragon.

"Come on Girls." Guardians Unite!" Will shouted as the heart shot out lights to the other guardians.

"QUENTESENCCE!"

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"AIR!"

"So your so weak that you rely on these little girls to fight with you?" Smirked Jashin.

"No there a source of strength for me and I am honored to fight beside them." Ryu shouted standing beside Irma still.

"Your pathetic Ryu and now I will prove you were never meant to be." Jashin shouted charging Ryu only to miss as he and the guardians took to the sky. "Damn it there's no way you could have learned that at the dragon temple." Jashin spat.

"Your right, but you'll never know how I did it. Ready Irma?" Ryu asked drawing his sword and drawing the spiritual wave forms into it.

"Yeah, WATER!" Irma shouted throwing a massive water blast at Jashin as Ryu sent his own Attack.

"REKIZACHU!!" Ryu shouted sending out multiple bolts of lighting as he slashed his sword.

"Damn he know Reki styles as well." Jashin thought as he barley dodged the attack.

"QUENTESSENCE!!" Will shouted hitting the ninja in the back knocking him down.

"You little bitch!" Growled Jashin.

"Calling my sister that will cost you." Ryu growled flying down to attack Jashin.

"You'll never be able to collect." Jashin shouted rolling away from the sword slash.

"FIRE!"

"REKIFUSHIN" Ryu and Taranee shouted sending dual flame attacks at Jashin.

"How can this be how can you be so strong." Jashin shouted.

"AIR!"

"REKIFUMA" Came a dual tech from Hay Lin and Ryu hitting Jashin and throwing him up into the air.

"IZUNA DROP!" Ryu shouted as he disappeared capturing Jashin from behind flipping upside down and driving him head first into the ground.

"EARTH!"

"REKITERRA!" Ryu shouted as he and the earth guardian caused the ground to hold Jashin tight unable to move.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE BASTARDS." Jashin shouted unable to move.

"All together now send your power to me. Ryu spoke standing in front of the guardians.

"All right Ryu were with you all the way, QUINTESSENCE!"

"Together till the end, WATER!"

"All for one, FIRE!"

"Together our power is unmatched, EARTH!"

" Ryu's our friend and we will always stand with him, AIR!"

"Now it is time for you to pay for your crimes against the dragon temple and those you lead to there deaths coward." Ryu spoke as the guardians power flowed into him. "GOLDEN DRAGON'S HOWL!!" Ryu shouted raising his arm as a large gold colored dragon formed spraying silver flames on to Jashin incinerating him.

"You all ok." Ryu asked removing his mask and hood.

"Always handsome." Irma smiled throwing her arms around his neck sharing a loving kiss.

"Glad to see you really better Ryu." Taranee smiled as she landed next to the young ninja and the water guardian.

"This is the friend I know." Hay Lin smiled broadly behind Ryu.

"Sorry for shouting at you Ryu." Cornelia smiled walking over to Irma and Ryu

"Forget about it, you were worried about a friend." Ryu smiled Irma still in his arms.

"Yeah."

"Welcome back bro." Will smiled joining the other around Ryu and Irma.

"That was amazing, the way we all worked together." Taranee spoke looking at her friends.

"We were unstoppable." the hyper Asian spoke still grinning.

"I know it was like Ryu knew to attack before we did." Cornelia spoke amazed at the battle they fought.

"What were those attacks you haven't used them before?" Will asked looking over to her brother who still had Irma in his arms.

"Those are known as Reki styles. There the final spiritual techs one can learn and they can only be learned at the Hayabusa temple.

"So Caleb can't learn those?" Cornelia asked.

"Sorry but no he would have to become a student at the Hayabusa temple which isn't possible for him any more." Ryu spoke.

"Why can't Caleb join the temple?" Irma asked head now on Ryu's chest.

"It has been that way for years that after the age of ten one could not join the dragon ninja clan, the reason behind this was lost so long ago that no one dares challenge it."

"Well if it has been tradition that long changing it would be impossible now." Taranee spoke.

"Well it is still early, how bout a movie." Ryu smiled.

"You sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah I've had enough being outside today sitting down and relaxing to a comedy would be heaven." Ryu laughed.

"Well lets go then." Hey Lin bounced up and down.

"Right." Ryu spoke as they all returned to there normal form and went to his and Will's home to relax.

AN: Another chapter as always R&R please.

GuyverZero


	11. Chapter 11

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 11

Meridian Training grounds.

"Remember never lower your eye's to an enemy!" Ryu shouted as he was training some of the Meridian soldiers the way of the katana. "Alright now pair off and go through a few practice rounds with each other." Ryu finished.

"YES SENSEI!" Came a unanimous shout from the troops as they began there training.

"Ryu thanks for agreeing to do this." Caleb spoke as Ryu joined him and Raythor to over see the progress.

"No problem it was a good thing you asked I needed to spend two weeks in training anyways, so I told my mom I was going out of state on a camping trip alone."

"Wasn't she worried?" Raythor asked.

"Yeah but I told her that I have been doing this training of going into the forests in Japan to train alone since I was twelve. She was still worried but she let me go, though the others were mad that I wasn't coming to the beach with them." Ryu laughed.

"I bet Irma was mad." Caleb laughed as the troops Ryu had began to train were now paired off.

"Yeah she was but I told her I had something to give her when I got back." Ryu spoke showing Caleb and Raythor the Dragon's Tear.

"She's gonna love it." Caleb smiled patting Ryu on the back.

"I still can't believe I lost to Ryu this time." Raythor spoke remembering how Ryu had managed to dislodge his sword from his hands in there last bout.

"It happens, hell I couldn't believe it when Caleb did it to me." Ryu smirked watching the troops.

"How's everything going." Came the voice of Elyon as she entered the training grounds.

"It's going great those six are so determined to get the hang of the Katana." Ryu smiled as Elyon joined them.

"I heard Caleb finally beat you in a match?" Elyon smirked.

"Yeah we decided to go spirit tech to spirit tech in our match and I limited my self to the same techs as Caleb and from there he got me, he was able to take the basic five, the dual techs and the triple techs to new levels. And that makes up for the loss of not being able to learn the Reki styles."

"It kinda sucks that I can't learn the most powerful spirit techs but Ryu said that with the power level the techs I have now are at a level above his."

"Wow, is that true Ryu?" A shocked Elyon asked.

"Yeah maybe it is a good thing you can't learn Reki the level at which your at currently is better than most shinobi of the same age."

"So I am as good as you then?" Caleb asked.

"Nope." Ryu smiled "But your already the most powerful spirit warrior of meridian."

"It's a good thing to, their have been reports of strange creatures in the swamp and in the forest near my home village." Raythor spoke as he gave Ryu a drawing of the creature that was spotted.

"Caleb does this look familiar to you?" Ryu spoke handing the drawing to his friend.

"It's that dog like creature we faced on the way to the demon temple!" Caleb responded a little shocked.

"I know this doesn't look good, Raythor how far away is your home village?" Ryu questioned.

"A day's ride by horse back." Raythor stated knowing why Ryu asked. "Your going to look for them aren't you?"

"Yes and your coming to help." Ryu spoke turning to Caleb. "Caleb you'll need to keep an eye on things here, I case this is a trap designed to lure us out."

"I wouldn't put it past those cowards." Caleb spoke anger present.

"It is going to be an honor to fight beside you." Raythor spoke as he and Ryu started to the stables.

"I figured since this is where you came from that you should be one of it's defenders as well, I know if the dragon temple was under attack I would want to be there to help."

"I thank you friend." Raythor smiled as they got there mounts and took off.

Back with Caleb.

"Be safe friends." Caleb spoke watching them ride out of the castle.

"They'll be ok Caleb, Ryu has come back from a lot before and he will return from this." Elyon spoke putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Thanks."

At the Beach with the Girls.

"I can't believe Ryu wanted to go and train in the woods alone for two weeks?" Irma huffed sitting next to Cornelia.

"Well you knew he was dedicated to being a ninja and he doesn't wanna be unprepared for the battle to come, besides you know he can't resist you." Cornelia spoke poking at her friend.

"I know I just don't like not knowing how he is, I don't see how you aren't pulling your hair out wondering about Caleb." Irma sighed.

"I do worry but if I let it take over I would be a mess and that would look very good. Besides I think we've seen you and Ryu get through the worst."

"I hope that those few times were all."

"Don't worry Irma if anything happens he'll call us he promised." Will spoke joining them in the shade of the large umbrella.

"I know but he could call to let us know he is ok." Irma started.

"You know he can't he has to take this training session very seriously, it has been a part of him for over three years now, and besides your getting a present when he gets back, is that why you want him to hurry?" Will teased.

"No, I, I just miss seeing him, I miss him holding me, I just I don't know why it hurts for him to be away." Irma sighed watching the waves.

"It's understandable ever since summer vacation started you have been together, carnival's movies, dinner date's, you even managed to get him into a that music club, which honestly we didn't think could be done." Will laughed remembering Ryu's reaction to that whole idea.

Flash Back:

"No chance in hell." Ryu growled as his sister, girlfriend, Tara, Hay Hay, and Cornelia were trying to drag him to some club and his two friends Peter and Matt had already surrendered.

"Come on Ryu, it won't be that bad." Will laughed banging on his bed room door.

"Yeah right as long as you ain't picking my cloths out and that goes for the rest of ya as well." Ryu was still growling as he leaned against his bed room door.

"Why not these threads are in style." Cornelia spoke looking at the cloths they had gotten him.

"Besides jeans and a shirt may work at school and most other places but once in awhile you need something with a little more style."

"Style isn't my thing, a simple pair of jeans and a simple shirt are all I need."

"This is a trendy teen club were all gonna be wearing something a little more flashy than normal." Hay Lin joined in trying to get the ninja to come out.

"No chance."

"Don't make me call mom." Will threatened.

"Go right ahead, I doubt she'll make me go."

"Come on man we've already agreed to go, my mom wants me to keep an eye on Tara so I am being forced to go." Peter spoke from behind the girls as they were all getting a little mad with the ninja's stubborn streak.

"Dude just give it up it is a eight story drop, they have you surrounded." Matt laughed.

"See Matt doesn't mind going with Will." Irma sniffed trying tears instead.

"Not fair Irma." Ryu spoke signs of surrender in his voice.

"What's not fair, you don't wanna go out with me." Irma said sounding sad and on the verge of crying.

"Alright, alright, damn it I am sucker, I'll go, just don't cry please." Ryu spoke banging his head against the door.

"Alright then, come on let us in." Irma smiled at her victory.

Later at the club.

"See this isn't so bad." Irma spoke into Ryu's ear.

"Yeah right if that screeching is singing I'm a ballet dancer." Ryu winced at the sound of the singers voice.

"Yeah this act isn't so good!" Matt shouted as the music continued.

"No joke, this is awful!" Peter shouted covering his ears.

"I guess we picked a bad time to try this place!" Taranee joined in.

"Let's at least wait for the next band to play. Maybe there better!" Hay Lin suggested.

"I agree, we came here to see if this place was any good we should give it more than twenty minuets!" Cornelia pointed out.

"Alright but if my brains liquefy and start to seep out my ears, I won't you all to know I do blame you!" Ryu huffed as he crossed his arms seeing as he hated places like this as the others laughed at the misery of there friend.

Back in the present.

"Man Ryu really couldn't stand that place." Taranee laughed as she and Hay Lin had joined the others.

"The funniest part was the fake tears, Irma cries and Ryu just gives up." Hay Lin laughed.

"It wasn't nice to make him go, but he needs to try out different things, not just go out on dates, surf and train." Irma spoke. "I wonder how he is doing?" Irma thought looking at the sunset.

On meridian Raythor's village.

"We should wait till light to begin our search." Raythor suggested as they sat in the local inn.

"I don't want to but it is a better idea than to just run around in that forest in the dark." Ryu spoke enjoying the local tea.

"The village chief would like to speak with us before we head into Valkor Woods tomorrow. He is a little concerned, about he was told fifteen people have been killed by those things. Over half were children of this village." Raythor spoke the anger clearly visible.

"I'm deeply sorry for the loss this village incurred because of what's happening. Rest assured we will make that demon pay for their lives and those creatures will all die." Ryu spoke sad at hearing the loss of life.

"Thank you, once again for doing this, the people know it is hard to maintain order even three years after the dark rule of Elyon's brother Phobos. At one time I served him thinking he was the rightful heir to the throne, but after seeing what kind of ruler he was I vowed loyalty to queen Elyon."

"I heard about that from my sister and the others, we all have made mistakes in life and you have as well, but who you are now is more important than who you were."

"Elyon and Caleb both told me that as well, we have spoken long enough we will need our strength for tomorrow." Raythor spoke heading to the room he was given by the inn keeper.

"Yeah." Ryu spoke remaining at the table.

"Is there anything else I can get you Lord Ryu?" Asked the bar maid.

"No, I will be fine." Ryu smiled leavening some of the money Elyon had prepared for him in return for the training he was giving to her troops.

"Thank you Lord Ryu, we all pray for your victory over those horrid creatures." The girl bowed before leaving.

"Damn it, Sensei still hasn't gotten done with the translations and Tara isn't having any luck either. " Ryu thought as he made his way to his own room for the night. "Time is running out, these creatures here are a sign of that." Ryu's thoughts continued as he was staring out the window into the night sky. "I wish I would have told the others I was gonna come here, but they deserve the rest there getting." Ryu smiled his thought going to a certain brunette with blue eye's. "Good night Irma." Ryu spoke softly into the night sky.

The following day.

"Our best hunters tracked those things to the cave in the Valkor woods, there were to many to count, I would like to send some of my hunter with you to take care of those abominations." The Chief spoke sitting across from Ryu and Raythor.

"Thank you for the generous offer, but you should keep them here in case any of them attack the village." Ryu spoke. "Raythor and I can handle these creature, I myself have already fought against some of them, and Raythor is one of the finest swords men in all of meridian."

"Ryu is correct head master, if those thing attack here you will need all of your hunters to protect the village." Raythor spoke in agreement with Ryu.

"If that is your wish Lord's Raythor and Ryu, may the great warrior Valkor look after you in this battle." The Chief spoke as Ryu and Raythor got up bowed and left to the woods near the village.

Inside the woods near the cave.

"There." Raythor spoke softly as to not give away the advantage they had.

"Yeah, there the same creatures all right." Ryu spoke confirming what they were. "Be on guard there strong and fast but not very bright." Ryu said giving Raythor an idea of there abilities.

"Right, well lets take care of this so the village can sleep in peace to night." Raythor stated as he drew his great sword.

"Oh hell yeah, they will pay for the blood they have spilled." Came Ryu's darker voice as he and Raythor moved into position. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright after I attack we rush in and begin wiping them out." Ryu spoke gathering energy into the dragon sword. "REKIFUSHIN" Ryu boomed sending his most powerful fire attack at the creatures. "NOW!" Ryu shouted as he and Raythor began to slay the creatures as they had been caught off guard.

The first few dozen fell easily as they were outside but the ones inside had been alerted to Ryu and Raythor presences and were coming out in droves at them.

"Damn it how many more can be in that fucking cave!" Ryu shouted his movement speed was increasing to avoid being clawed or bitten.

"Those caves run a good ways into the mountain and under ground." Raythor responded killing another two creatures. "There could be hundreds if not thousands of them."

"That just perfect, this had to have been planed out there's no way that this wasn't a trap." Ryu shouted slaying another dozen of the creatures with the Rekimijin.

"Are we going to kill them as they come out our do we chance going in the caves?" Raythor grunted parrying one creature as he spun around and took the heads off a few that were charging him.

"Going in would be dangerous, is the cave of any importance to the village?" Ryu got out as he split down to let two of the creatures slam into each other.

"No it became to dangerous for any one to enter, several years ago the cave was destabilized by an earthquake. Why do you have an idea?" Raythor shouted his question as he killed more of them.

"Yeah if the answer to this question is what I hope it is. Are there any other ways out of or into the cave?" Came Ryu as he ran through a horde of the things slashing them as he did so.

"No this is the only way in or out." Raythor shouted as he dodged one and killed another.

"Good then I am gonna seal those things up in it." Ryu shouted as he ran towards the caves entrance. "REKITERRA!!!" Ryu bellowed as he started causing the already unstable cave to begin to collapse in on it's self.

"Great idea Ryu, now all we need to do is clean up the few we have left. Raythor spoke turning to Ryu.

"RAYTHOR LOOK OUT!!" Ryu shouted as one of the creatures dug it's claws and fangs into Raythor.

"AARRRGG. YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Raythor growled as he stabbed his sword backwards into the gut of the attacking creature.

"Raythor hold on! REKIKARIU" Ryu's battle cry came as he began to fry the remaining creatures. "Raythor! How bad is it?"

"I'll live but I need to get back to the village for treatment." Raythor spoke coughing up blood.

"Alright." Ryu said as they made there way back to the village.

"Raythor will be fine but he needs some rest." The village Doctor spoke coming out of Raythor room at the inn.

"Can I speak with him?"

"Yes, but make it quick he need rest."

"Yes sir." Ryu bowed going into the room.

How ya feeling friend." Ryu smiled sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"It's just a bloody scratch." Raythor chuckled in a little pain.

"Stupid thing didn't know what it bit into did it." Ryu laughed.

"No it did not, learned a hard lesson didn't it."

"Yeah, I hate to leave ya here man but I got a feeling that this was meant to keep me here a little longer."

"I know get back to the castle, I'll be fine."

"Ok Raythor on your honor."

"On my honor."

"Get well soon friend." Ryu spoke after shaking hands and leavening the room.

"What will you do now Lord Ryu?" Asked the village chief.

"I must return to Queen Elyon and tell her what happened here."

"Be swift then Lord Ryu." The chief bowed as did Ryu.

Back at the castle We find it under heavy attack from numerous creatures being lead by the one called Malth.

"ANTIPOED!!" Caleb shouted blasting creature after creature with the dual fire and ice tech.

"FIRE!" Shouted the dark skinned girl as she threw wave after wave of fire barbequing a hefty number of the creatures.

"Good to see some back up!" Caleb shouted seeing the guardians now fighting the creatures as well.

"Ryu would have been here but he is training in another state right now." Irma stated blasting more creatures with a massive water blast.

"SHINKO HADO-KEN!!"

"Look Sensei Ryu is back!!" Shouted one of the katana troops as they were battling the creatures to test there new swords out.

"WHAT, RYU HAS BEEN HERE ALL ALONG!!!" Will shouted as she fried more of the troops as Ryu flew in blasting more of the creatures with the Hado-Ken.

"That jerk!!" Irma shouted destroying more creatures.

"Oh shit, I was hoping that they wouldn't find out till I told them." Ryu grimaced know he was in trouble from the glares he would get from time to time.

"Well talk about this later Ryu." Irma said flatly.

"Let's just give him a chance to explain. AIR!" Hay Lin joined in still glaring at Ryu.

"I am in such deep shit."

"Oh yeah your in really deep." Taranee spoke setting some of the creatures on fire.

After hours of battle they finally cleared all of the creatures out.

"Ryu get your ass down here right now!" Will shouted to the still flying Ryu.

"Damn she is mad." Ryu thought guarding his thoughts.

"What's the little shit thinking?" Cornelia asked Taranee.

"No clue he has thrown a barrier around his thoughts." Taranee spoke still angry at Ryu for lying.

"Why Ryu, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Irma shouted angry and hurt.

"I really messed up." Ryu's thoughts still guarded.

"INAZUMA!!" Bellowed a familiar dark voice from a distance behind him as he turned to see a deadly bolt of lighting hurdled at Irma.

"NOOO!!!" Ryu shouted. As he speed down and landed in front of a shocked Irma in time to see Ryu attempt to hold the attack away from her.

"YOU!!" Caleb shouted as he turned to finally see the one who almost killed Ryu two months ago. "Your the one who tried to kill Ryu!" Caleb spat as he readied his blade.

"AAARRRGGG!!!" Ryu growled as the ninpo was sending jots of energy into him.

"RYU!!!" Irma shouted the anger gone replaced with fear.

"IRMA… GET… BACK.. PLEASE… TRUST…ME" Ryu struggled to speak focusing on protecting her.

"Ok Ryu." Irma shouted getting to where the others were at.

"YOUR GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT IRMA!!!" Ryu bellowed as he forced the attack upwards causing a spray of lighting around where he was at now breathing heavily. "Irma are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks to you."

"Who the hell are you!?" Will shouted.

"I am Bloody Malth right hand of Jaquio." The huge man answered towering above them. "Come Ninja Dragon face me like a man."

"Damn, were in for a long fight." Ryu thought still tired from both battles and stopping the Inazuma attack. "REKIIKAZUCHI!!" Ryu shouted making the first move.

"Impressive." Malth spoke batting the attack away with his hand.

No way." Irma gasped at seeing one of Ryu's most powerful attacks batted away like it was nothing.

"Damn it." Ryu gasped his body tired and his spirit power low. "There's no way we can beat this guy even together, the others need to retreat and regroup." Ryu thought as he readied him self for battle. "All of you get away from here we can't win not like this." Ryu shouted gathering as much energy as he could.

"We can't and won't leave." Caleb shouted gathering energy into his blade. "BURST BLADE!!!" Caleb's attack released at Malth only to watch it bounce off him.

"Meridian Dragon, Masked devil was right you are no threat to us." Malth's cold voice came from under the large bull like helmet.

"Caleb get every one out of here!" REKIRESHU!!" Ryu growled as he unleashed all his pent up spirit energy at Malth.

"You should know that wont effect me either." Malth laughed as he was gonna let the attack hit as it did it blasted the man back.

"Way to go Ryu!" Hay Lin shouted pumping fist only to watch in horror as Malth appeared behind Ryu blasting him across the courtyard into a wall where Ryu didn't get back up.

"SO that was the best the powerful ninja dragon could muster." Malth laughed as he turned to the guardians and Caleb.

"RYU!! GET UP!!!" Irma shouted as she tried to run to him only to be hit by Malth sending her back to where the others were at.

"You should worry more about your self." Malth's cold voice came. "He is already dead." Malth laughed.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Will cried trying to blast Malth.

"Please, keep trying I would be displeased if you didn't try."

Inside the realm between life and death.

"Ryu, why are you just laying there." Came the familiar voices that had been training him.

"I can't move, I am too tired to fight." Ryu struggled to move.

"Ryu your not using every thing at your disposal, find a balance in yin and yang then you will have all you need to protect them."

"But how do I?"

"Think Ryu, remember when you fought to protect Irma in the park?"

"Yes? But what that have to do with finding balance?"

"This Ryu, that was your yang energy the dark power of the dragon, you have only been using yin the light power of the dragon you must balance them. Look Ryu as they fight, they need you, she needs you." The voice spoke as it showed Ryu the battle that raged his sister struggling to stand Taranee and Hay Lin gasping from there injuries, Caleb protecting Cornelia, and Irma the one he loved as she would try to get to him only to be hit backwards. "Your anger can serve you if you don't let it control you, you have done this before, just remember." As the scene changed to when they defeated Jashin. "When you summoned the Golden Dragon Howl you were balanced."

"I remember, my power climbed higher than it had ever been but I thought that was due to their power coursing threw me?"

"That was half the rest was all yours."

"I see, I am ready." Ryu spoke standing back up.

"Good luck Ryu, and be always brave."

Back at the battle.

"Well our time together is over I'll send you to see the little ninja now." Malth laughed as he towered over a beaten and battered and crying Irma.

"Ryu…" Irma sobbed thinking it was over.

"SHINKO HADO-KEN!!!!"

"What tha…" Malth got out before being slammed by the most powerful Hado skill.

"I'm gonna fuck you up." a renewed Ryu growled a silver aura glowing around him as the energy crackled lighting a little now and then.

"RYU!!" Irma shouted seeing her love standing over her.

"Sorry it took me so long."

"Don't worry you're here now." Irma spoke trying to stand only to fall landing into Ryu's arms.

"Take it easy." Ryu smiled holding her in his arms.

"Did you forget about me?!" Bellowed Malth as he got up from the rubble.

"Give me a minute ok bright eye's."

"Don't make me wait to long." Irma smiled as she was sat gently back on the ground.

"Promise. Well you ugly sack of shit time to make you pay for what you did to my friends my sister and my girlfriend." Ryu growled.

"NEVER!!" Malth shouted charging Ryu.

"DIE!! DRAGON FANG SLASH!!!" Ryu bellowed as his attack connected cutting deep into Malth.

"Damn, I can't believe I lost to that little bastard." Malth gasped as blood gushed from the wound. "Listen ninja dragon though I may die the night of rebirth will soon be here and then our lord will destroy you." Malth laughed as Ryu finished him off.

"So what when it comes time to fight him, I'll tare his ass a new one too." Ryu spoke as the wind picked up blowing Ryu's long black scarf behind him as he resheathed his blade before turning and going back to where he left Irma. "Sorry beautiful." Ryu said as he removed his mask but leavening the hood on..

"Don't worry, I'm just glad I still have you." Irma smiled as Ryu picked her back up into his arms. "I just wanna know why you didn't tell me about coming here?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I am not supposed to tell any one where I go to train during this time."

"Ok then I forgive you."

As Ryu got back to the others he explained why he didn't tell them to the others too.

"Alright Ryu we'll see you in a few days then." Will smiled as they all went to Kandracar to be healed from the battle."

"Ryu what so you think he meant when he called me the meridian dragon?" Caleb asked as they watched the fold close.

"At one time there must have been a dragon style her on meridian as well, thinking about it my master Hayate and lady Kasumi both knew about Kandracar so it wouldn't be impossible." Ryu spoke pulling the hood of his gi off letting his longer hair fall out.

"I guess not, another question though, why didn't you take the hood off sooner?"

"Gotta have something to shock them when I get back." Ryu smirked as they began to walk to the troops.

"Sensei Ryu, all of us survived this battle." The one Ryu left in charge spoke from one knee.

"That's good to know all of you get some rest this battle has given you more training in one day than you could get into my entire time here, be proud of what you did to day." Ryu spoke as his troops were before him. "And one more thing I had spoken with queen Elyon before hand about what to call your squad and from this day forward you will called Katana's of Meridian. I know not very original but it will be a name that strikes fear into those that would try and take this kingdom from you." Ryu finished as he returned the respect they had shown him.

"Thank you sensei Ryu." Came there response in unison.

"Rest up Katana's." Ryu spoke as the small squad of warriors went to eat.

"Those six are gonna just get stronger." Caleb spoke from Ryu's side.

"Yeah, but what worries me is just who is this Jaquio that Malth mentioned?"

"No clue but he must be the one in charge."

"Must be, but today we struck a major victory." Ryu smiled as they turned and went to join queen Elyon for dinner and so Ryu could give his report.

The demon temple: Inner sanctum.

"Master Jaquio, Malth has been slain." A man with red hair and blood red armor spoke from one knee.

"So the dragon is getting even stronger, you must hurry and find the statues the contain our lords power." Jaquio spoke hatred for the dragon evident.

"We have an idea of where the first statue is located an some abandon ruins in South America of earth."

"Good go there and retrieve it." Jaquio smiled darkly as he faded into the darkness.

"Yes master Jaquio." The man stated as he stood to leave. "So my boy your that strong now, it will make your death even greater when we finally do dross paths." The red haired man laughed as he placed this helmet and the mask back on his face. "Soon ninja dragon real soon." He laughed as he left for earth.

AN: I really don't know how many more chapters I am gonna run this maybe a total of fifteen who knows might be more might be less, as always ready and review, peace out.

GuyverZero.


	12. Chapter 12

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 12

Meridian throne room.

"Queen Elyon of Meridian may I present to you the Katana's of Meridian." Ryu proclaimed as he presented the six young warriors now in tan ninja gi's to there queen.

"Thank you Lord Ryu for the training you brought these last few weeks and for the selfless defense of Valkor village as well as this very castle." Elyon spoke in a ceremony to appoint the new troops to their official position.

"It was my pleasure Queen Elyon." Ryu bowed.

After the ceremony.

"Well, looks like my two weeks are done." Ryu spoke standing in the throne room back in his earth cloths and hair pulled back.

"Yeah it has been great having you here man." Caleb said as he shook hands.

"Same here, hey Raythor before I go I had something forged for ya." Ryu spoke turning to his injured friend. "It isn't a Murasama but it is deadly all the same, I found a blue print for it while in the castle library." Ryu smiled as the local blacksmith handed Ryu a large sword. "It's called a Diblahro, an ancient sword used in Meridians early years only given to those with great honor."

"Thanks Ryu." Raythor spoke excepting his new blade.

"Don't thank me I couldn't have had it forged if your queen hadn't approved of it."

"Thank you both."

"No worries man."

"Your welcome Raythor." Elyon smiled.

"Well it time for me to go my moms gonna be waiting at the station to pick me up." Ryu spoke picking up the large bag he had with him.

"Till next we meet friend." Raythor spoke with a slight bow.

"Please visit again soon." Elyon said waving.

"It was great to train with you again." Caleb remarked walking beside run to the fold he had made.

"Yeah and it wouldn't hurt to look in the older text this castle has to see if you can find anything about the meridian dragon." Ryu stopped and turned to his friend.

"I will and tell Cornelia I miss her."

"Can do friend." Ryu said going through the portal.

On the ride to the beach.

"So did you enjoy the solitude." Came his moms first question.

"Yeah, but I will admit I missed all of you." Ryu smiled.

"Why on earth you would wanna do something like this I'll never understand but I guess it's something you have to do. But on to my next question do you wanna stop to get your hair cut?" His mom asked looking at the shaggy spiked hair.

"Nah I kinda like it like this, Will and Irma are always trying to get me to try new stuff so why not start with a new hair style."

"I see a little shock treatment." His mom laughed.

"Something like that."

The Beach.

"Today's the day." Irma smiled laying on the beach.

"We know you've been counting the days till Ryu gets here." Cornelia smiled.

"So I get to have him all to myself for awhile."

"You sure your not just wanting to know what Ryu is giving you." Will teased.

"Maybe a little." Irma blushed "No boy has given me something while I was going out with them, Ryu is the first."

"Well it look like you get to see it soon." Taranee spoke pointing to Will's mom and Ryu arriving.

"Lets go greet them." Hay Lin smiled popping up off the beach.

"Ryu!" Irma shouted throwing her arms around his neck. "Nice hair do."

"Cool Ryu let his hair grow out." Hay Lin smiled looking at the longer haired Ryu.

"Hey bright eye's." Ryu smiled planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Fun later Ryu lets get our things to the cabin." His mom smiled.

"Right, be back soon." Ryu spoke receiving a quick kiss from Irma.

"Hurry." Irma blushed.

Thirty minuets later.

"It's definitely different." Will smiled as Ryu came back out in his wet suit board in hand.

"So how does it feel to have long hair." Taranee asked.

"A little different but I think I am gonna keep it." Ryu smiled joining the others on the beach.

"So did everything go good the last few days on meridian?" Cornelia asked.

"Yep, the new squad of troops I trained has already been place into active duty." Ryu smiled "Oh yeah before I forget Caleb said he misses you."

"Thanks Ryu. Some one here missed you too." Cornelia laughed causing Irma a little blush.

"I missed her too." Ryu spoke pulling her to him. "And now for that gift." Ryu said handing her the small leather pouch.

"What is it?" Irma asked opening it to find the dragons tear. "It's beautiful." Irma gasped as Ryu took it and placed it around her neck. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it three years ago in the caves under the temple during my spirit quest. I've had it since then not really knowing what to do with it till I met you." Ryu smiled as Irma placed her lips to his. "I take it you like the gift."

"Yeah, I do." Irma sighed laying her head on him.

"Yo, Ryu good to see ya man." Peter spoke as he and Matt came in from surfing.

"Good to be here man." Ryu spoke getting up. "Ready for a run?"

"Always." Peter shouted as all three went out.

Hours later

"Man you have gotten better." Matt laughed as they were sitting on the beach watching the sunset.

"Thanks, hey Irma wanna go for a walk?"? Ryu asked offering her his hand.

"Sure." She smiled grabbing his hand and walking off with him.

"Looks like he really missed her." Will smiled laying her head on Matt.

"Seems that way." Taranee smiled watching two of her friends walk down the beach.

"What do we do now though?" Hay Lin asked.

"TV?" Cornelia suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Peter laughed as they went to the cabin.

With Irma and Ryu.

"Ryu I am glad you ok." Irma spoke as they walked down the beach.

"Me too, while I was floating between life and death, the former ninja dragons showed me the battle you were fighting and then showed me that I wasn't using all my spirit power, I was so focused on trying to keep my anger suppressed." Ryu explained.

"Ok I get that much but what happened to your aura is was blue and now it's silver."

"That was when I let my spirit power finally merge instead of forcing my self to keep them separate, I had to find a balance yin and yang, light and dark." Ryu spoke snaking his arm around her waist.

"I see so now your spirit power is stronger?" Irma asked laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah because of all of you, but mostly you." Ryu smiled stopping to kiss her.

"Really?" Irma asked going back to his lips.

"Yeah, after meeting you I couldn't get my mind off of you, it hit me like a tidal wave everything about you was perfect." Ryu smiled placing another kiss on her lips.

"So you felt the same way from the moment we met?" Came her voice as she still had her lips on his.

"Yeah, I did." came the response on her lips as they stood in the moonlight locked in a kiss only stopping for air before going back.

"Guardians, Ninja Dragon come to Kandracar immediately." Came a telepathic message from the oracle.

"Looks like well have to post pone this session till later." Ryu smirked face flushed from just standing and making out with Irma.

"I guess so, but you better finish what you started." Irma joined him in a smirk breathing hard.

After a few minuets they were all in there fighting forms in the center of infinity at Kandracar.

"It is good you answered with such quickness." The Oracle spoke guiding them to the scrying pool.

"What's wrong?" Will asked following the oracle.

"It will be explained by him." The Oracle spoke as they saw two ninja with amber colored hair one in a garnet colored gi sitting with a female ninja in a light blue gi with only one arm in the room.

"MASTER HAYATE, LADY KASUMI!" A shocked Ryu shouted as he went to one knee in front of his masters.

"That's Hayate and Kasumi?" Taranee whispered seeing Ryu quickly drop to one knee.

"Must be." Cornelia whispered back.

"You must me Lady Kasumi." Will smiled approaching the kunoichi.

"Yes I am, and you must be Will the his sister." She smiled back. "And you must be the girl he spoke of Irma."

"Yes, but how did you know?" Irma spoke a little shocked that she knew her.

"Well you are wearing the dragon's tear Ryu found while in training in the caves under the temple."

"Ryu." Hayate spoke getting there attention. "I have finished translating the glyphs you sent."

"Thank you master Hayate. So what did they say?" Ryu asked.

"The curse is easy to break and we have already done so, but as for the demon we must recover two statues that contain it power, or else this battle is lost, When a black moon shines, Light and Dark break apart, the King of Darkness howls. These were the last words I could translate, but I do have an idea of where one of the statues is located." Hayate spoke activating the scrying pool, these are ruins located in the Amazon they were once used by the dragon clan as a place where we sealed up demonic powers so it would be a good place to start." Hayate finished turning to Ryu. "I see you have learned to let the yin and yang of your spirit energy become one, well then there is nothing left to teach you Ryu, I official name you a master of the dragon temple." Hayate spoke shocking all who were there.

"I don't think I am ready master Hayate." Ryu spoke still shocked as never in the history of the dragon clan had one his age been named a master.

"You are Ryu trust me, my judgment of you has never been wrong, you will be a fine addition to the temples masters, besides I know you have been passing on training to your friends as well giving new life to the dragon clan of meridian."

"So I was right about there being a dragon style on meridian at one time."

"Yes we have already taken the meridian dragon back to our temple where he will complete the training you started him on." Kasumi spoke facing towards Ryu.

"Thank you master Hayate, I will not fail you." Ryu stated as he bowed.

"Wow so now your dating a ninja master." Hay Lin whispered to Irma.

"Yeah, and from the way he respects those two I think he earned it." The water guardian smiled.

"Now we need to return to the matter at hand, this place is very dangerous and I would not recommend you all going at the same time." Hayate said returning to the pool.

"Ryu pick two of the guardians to accompany you to this place." the oracle spoke getting there attention.

"Ok, Tara, Hay Hay, you'll come with me." Ryu said as he walked to the fold that the oracle created for them.

"Ryu why Taranee and Hay Lin?" Will asked.

"Easy, Taranee can keep us in contact with each other, and Hay Lin is a faster flyer than all of us. Ryu explained his reasons.

"Be careful Ryu." Irma spoke as she buried her face into the rubber like leather armor of his gi.

"I will Irma I will." Ryu said before letting her go and going through the fold with Taranee and Hay Lin right behind him.

"This time there will be no problems keeping an eye on them." Hayate spoke gathering them around the pool to watch.

"How can you be so sure?" Will asked remembering the first time Ryu went into battle.

"Because these ruins have long been used by my clan, and even if evil invades it, I still can see what is going on there and I in turn am going to let you see." The older ninja smiled as he had no mask covering his face.

"Thank you." Irma smiled back.

"I should be thanking you, with out you Ryu would not be as powerful as he is today, it is his desire to protect you that make him strong." Kasumi spoke placing her hand on Irma's shoulder.

"It was all of us." Irma stated looking at her two friends that had stayed here.

"That is true, but you more than any one."

"Thanks."

Deep inside the ruins.

"Tara!!" Ryu shouted pulling her back by the arm to avoid being split down the middle.

"Thanks Ryu." Taranee gulped as the large pendulum as buried it's self into the opposite wall.

"That's the fifth close call we've had." Hay Lin spoke getting a little tired of the traps.

"Yeah but the place is so old that Hayate didn't have to locations of the disable switches. So we need to be careful." Ryu spoke letting Taranee catch her breath. "I'll take point as I can react faster to them."

"Ok but be careful." Hay Lin sighed as they continued there trek through the ruins.

Kandracar.

"God how many more of those traps can there be." Will spoke relived that no one was hurt.

"The ruins were abandoned many years before even my birth so there is no accurate record of the insides of the place." Hayate spoke watching them now avoid the traps as Ryu spotted and disabled them with large kunai.

"I still can't get over how much stronger he got in just the few months he has been here." Kasumi said watching the young ninja guide his companions through the ruins.

The Ruins.

"Ryu how many more rooms do you think this place has?" Hay Lin asked as they were resting in what appeared to be a gathering room.

"I wish I knew Hay Hay, cause I am getting sick of all the empty rooms." Ryu huffed leaning against a wall.

"At least we won't have to deal with the traps on the way out." Taranee pointed out.

"So far that's the only good thing."

"Well I'm ready to get back to searching how about you two." Hay Lin asked stretching her wings and fluttering them a little.

"The longer we rest the longer it takes to finish." Ryu spoke pushing off the wall.

"Good idea." Taranee added as they began searching the upper floors of the ruins.

An hour later.

"Ryu I think I found it." Hay Lin spoke with excitement.

"Let's see." Ryu said pulling out the scroll Hayate had given him with a depiction of the statues likeness on it. "Yep this is it." Ryu spoke a smile hidden under his mask.

"Great lets grab it and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Taranee said rubbing her arms.

"What if it's booby trapped like in all those movies." Hay Lin shouted.

"Good point." Taranee sighed.

"And what if it is." Came the familiar voice of some one they all had meet before.

"You!" Ryu growled as the masked devil came into view from behind a pillar in the room.

"Bravo ninja dragon I didn't think you would make it this far but I underestimated you as did Malth."

"Hey and look what happened to him, you still wanna take on us." Taranee shouted fire dancing in her eye's.

"Oh I am much stronger than Malth, I am the devil incarnate." The mans voice so cold and evil.

"So what we'll still kick your ass." Ryu stated drawing his sword.

"So be it ninja dragon." The darkness radiating off him like a water fall.

"This is gonna be tough with out the others so lets try our summoning." Ryu spoke to Taranee and Hay Lin through there mental link.

"Ok." Taranee confirmed.

"Now's as good a time as any." Hay Lin smirked.

"SUMMONING NINPO!!! WYVERN AND KOURAKI DRAGONS!!!" Came the unanimous shout as Japanese Kanji started to swirl around in the air and form on the ground as to black sphere's appeared with Kanji appearing on them as well. After that the sphere's shattered reveling the Fire Dragon Wyvern and The Air Dragon Kouraki.

"So we are summoned once again to the realm of man." the fire dragon spoke. "Which of you is my master for this summons?"

"That would be Taranee, Guardian of Fire." Ryu spoke.

"I see so the guardians and the ninja dragon are reunited again, this is very much like our last summons so long ago." Kouraki spoke. "That must mean this girl is my master for now."

"Yes she is Hay Lin, Guardian of Air." Ryu voice unwavering.

"So be it Guardian Taranee, I wyvern will serve you willingly." The dragon said as he turned to face the evil presence.

"As will I serve you Guardian Hay Lin." The air dragon finished doing as his ally did.

"You two ok or are you gonna stare at the dragons all night?" Ryu spoke snapping them back to reality.

As they made a dash for the statue they saw a site that caught them off guard.

"So ninja dragon you thought I would take you on this soon." The masked devil laughed as Ryu looked back to see him still fighting the dragons.

"Damn it Clone Ninpo!" Ryu growled.

"See you ninja dragon." The man shouted as he teleported away.

"Wyvern, Kouraki you can stop it's just a clone." Ryu spoke angry that he had missed that trick.

"It was a powerful ninpo as even we the great dragons could not tell the difference." Wyvern spoke.

"But don't not let it weigh you down ninja dragon, that man is very dangerous. He is a human that willingly attempted to sacrifice his own child" Kouraki said as he and Wyvern returned to where they came from.

"WHAT RYU?!" Ryu shouted as the dragon faded away.

"Is every thing ok Ryu?" Taranee asked looking at the young ninja.

"It can't be, is it even possible, if so why?"

"Ryu snap out of it." Hay Lin spoke putting her hand on Ryu's shoulder causing the ninja to jump a little. "Jumpy Ryu?" Hay Lin smiled.

"Sorry it was nothing." Ryu spoke as they returned o Kandracar.

Back on Kandracar.

"What do you think he said to make Ryu start shouting?" Irma asked as they could watch but not hear.

"I wish I knew, It could be something to do with his past, as that man the masked devil was the one to take Ryu from his family." Hayate said catching there attention.

"What you've know that, that thing was the one to take my brother and tried to kill him?" Will shouted tears in her eyes.

"Your kidding me." Irma spoke tears present as well.

"I thought Ryu had already told you about that?" Kasumi responded.

"He told me about some one wanting to sacrifice him and you saving him but not that he knew it was the masked devil!" Will's shouts getting louder and the tears falling faster.

"Will calm down." Ryu spoke making her jump a little.

"Why should I you didn't tell me everything."

"You didn't ask if I knew who it was. Besides we have more pressing issue than that incident." Ryu spoke turning to Hayate. "They have one of the statues, he used a clone ninpo so strong that not even the elder dragons we summoned could tell the difference."

"This is disturbing Ryu but till we get more info on the last statue you should all return to earth and rest." Hayate spoke as he and the oracle turned to leave.

"Wait a minute buster, Ryu is my brother and I want answers." Will shouted to the older ninja.

"Will let it go I will tell you every thing I was told about it ok." Ryu spoke voice commanding.

"But."

"No but's please trust me, I will tell you tomorrow after we all have had some rest." Ryu spoke putting his arm around Irma's waist again.

"All right, but you promised. Will spoke giving up on following Hayate.

"Let's go get some rest." Cornelia yawned.

"Yeah I am beat." Hay Lin huffed exhausted from the trek into the ruins.

"Me too." Taranee added.

Back on the beach midnight.

"Thanks you all for trusting me." Ryu spoke as they were back on earth.

"We'll see you tomorrow." The other said as they went to there cabin leaving Ryu and Irma alone again.

"So do we pick up where we left off." Irma purred into Ryu's ear.

"I think we should." Ryu whispered into her s.

AN: Well looks like it will be coming to an end soon, it has been a blast to write this. As always R&R peace out.

GuyverZero.


	13. Chapter 13

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 13

"Where is Ryu?" Came his moms voice as she came out of his room.

"Out with Irma again." Will laughed.

"That boy, can't seem to do anything but surf and date since we got here." Susan smiled.

"It's all right I spend my time with Matt and your occupied with Collins." Will stated finishing lunch.

"Still I would like to spend time together just the three of us."

"I'll tell him alright." Will smiled placing the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks Will and have fun." Susan smiled kissing her daughter on the head.

"Bye Mom."

With Ryu and Irma.

"Well what did you think?" Ryu asked as they walked out of the water.

"It was amazing, I didn't know diving was so much fun." Irma shouted dropping her air tank on the beach.

"It was my favorite past time in Japan." Ryu spoke as he sat down on the beach and pulled her to him. "So I had to share it with you." Ryu finished placing his lips to hers.

"I liked going diving but I love this." Irma smirked keeping her lips to his.

"Hmmm, me to." he spoke as they continued to enjoy each others company.

At the shops.

"So the love birds are gone again before any of us get to ask where their going." Cornelia laughed walking down the street.

"Yep, I guess with the finial battle coming they wanna spend all the time they can together." Hay Lin spoke walking with her friends.

"At least she can spend time with her boyfriend mine is now at Ryu's temple and can't be bothered by order of Ryu's master Hayate."

"Look at it this way Cornelia, when he is done with the training he'll be even stronger." Taranee added as they checked out a cloths shop.

"Caleb a dragon ninja." Cornelia smiled thinking of the idea.

"Yeah now we'll have two ninja's on our team." Hay Lin spoke trough there mental link checking through a bin labeled vintage.

"So what was it like to summon a dragon?" Cornelia sent back.

"Wild it was like, well I can't describe it." the hyper girl spoke mentally as she found something she liked.

"I know Ryu seemed unfazed by it though." Taranee added.

"Oh well we'll get our chance soon, but on to what Ryu told us this morning before he and Irma disappeared, about that masked devil." the blond spoke as they left the store with their purchases.

"I couldn't believe it, to be taken from his family so early in life." The normally all smiles hyper Asian spoke on the verge of tears.

"I know, Will was hurt that Ryu didn't tell her before, but in his defense she didn't ask." Taranee pointed out.

"Ryu's always keeping something from us, but it's up to him to tell us." Cornelia said as they took a seat in a street café.

"Hey guys." Irma spoke joining her friends.

"So what did you and Ryu do this time." Cornelia spoke beginning the interrogation.

"We went diving, it's so amazing down there." Irma sighed ordering a drink.

"So where is he?" Taranee asked.

"Meditating, he had skipped training these last few days."

"I see, he must have a lot on his mind." Taranee joined in.

"I know, after all the pain though he is a lot stronger."

With Will.

"I really don't like the idea of you going to fight this demon but I promised I would shoulder the burden with you." Matt spoke as he and Will walked along the beach.

"I know and you support is a big help." Will smiled as they walked hand in hand.

"How are you holding up? What Ryu had to tell all of you about the masked devil did it get to you that much?"

"Yeah, he kept that he knew who it was that took him all this time." Will sighed some tears present.

"He had a good reason Will. You know that."

"I know, I know he doesn't want to burden me with it, but damn it he is my brother and I wanna be there to help him no matter what." Determination in her voice.

"I know he trusts you Will, but maybe this is something he wants to face alone." Matt suggested.

"Well I wont let him and neither will the others."

"Then he will just have to deal with it." Matt smiled pulling Will into a kiss.

With Ryu.

"It's can't be." Ryu shouted as he went threw a white crane kata. "If that bastards my father, does that mean mom is in danger what about Will and the others?" Ryu's thoughts continued through the mediation in movement style. "If he is my father how can kill him? Even the elder dragons warned me of him, his ninpo's are definitely strong his power even higher." Ryu's thought still on the man that may be his father. "I'm afraid I'm not ready for this battle but I will not give up nor will I give in if I have to die to save my friends and family so be it, if that's the price I am ready to pay it." the young ninja's eye's shining with determination. "Like Master Hayate told me the day I began training."

"A ninja's life is sacrifice." Ryu remember thinking back to his days of training in the temple.

"I already failed one time by letting that man get the statue I won't fail the next time." his thoughts going back to the ruins and he returning to his meditation in movement. The power that was displayed confusing even the powerful dragons. "Damn it I can't seem to center myself!" Ryu shouted stopping in the middle of his kata.

"I figured you would be here." Came the familiar voice of Kasumi.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ryu spoke going down on his knees.

"Ryu stand you are no longer a student." Kasumi laughed.

"Sorry it is still hard to believe." Ryu spoke standing back up.

"Not for me Ryu, they day I laid eye's on you I knew you would be a powerful shinobi." Kasumi's soft voice came. "Even Hayate saw the power hidden behind those brown eye's." Kasumi smiled.

"Maybe this time you were wrong." Ryu sighed sitting on the beach.

"What is bothering you Ryu? You can trust me to try and help." Kasumi said sitting down in front of Ryu.

"It's about the masked devil." Ryu's voice wavering a little.

"What about him?"

"It was something the Elder Dragons said before returning to their realm."

"Alright please Ryu continue."

"They told me that the masked devil attempted to sacrifice his own son years ago."

"I see that is disturbing, so you think you might have been his son."

"It is possible, I haven't met my father since I got here and the few times I asked mom and Will they didn't know where he went."

"I see have you spoken with the others about this?"

"No Lady Kasumi. I know I should, but I wouldn't even know where to begin, hey sis the masked devil might be our dad." Ryu's sarcastic comment escaping his lips.

"I guess that would be one way." The older woman laughed.

"I'll tell them tonight during the meeting." Ryu smiled standing back up.

"Good, now I want to have a match." Kasumi spoke getting ready to fight.

"It would be an honor." Ryu bowed as they began. "Damn even with out her arm she's still faster than I would expect." Ryu thought as her kicks were coming at him faster than any he had faced before.

"Come on Ryu I know your holding back, don't tarnish this bout with thinking I am at a disadvantage with only one arm." She shouted kicking Ryu a few yards back. "Please Ryu don't hold back against me."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Ryu spoke getting up and resuming the fight not holding any thing back now. "I can't believe it even going all out she is still so damn fast." Ryu's thought as the kunoichi spun on her heals sending multiple hits into his guard.

With the others.

"I figured you would be with Ryu all day." Will asked as she joined her friends out side the cabins.

"He wanted to meditate a little on the fight at the ruins." Irma spoke looking out at the ocean.

"Well mom wants to spend the rest of the day with just me and him, so do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he should be at where we went to dive still." Irma responded.

"They we need to have our meeting when we find him." Taranee spoke as they all went to find Ryu."

"Great Ryu, your definitely stronger than ever." Kasumi's thoughts ran as she continued the fight with her former pupil.

"I never thought I would be good enough to keep up with Kasumi." the young ninja's thoughts racing at the battle.

"Look, Ryu and Kasumi are fighting." Hay Lin pointed out the fight unfolding on the beach.

"Wow she is fast!" Taranee pointed out the Kunoichi's attacks against Ryu.

"I didn't know she was that good." Irma spoke shocked at Ryu being kept on the defensive

"Well she is a more experienced ninja." Cornelia stated.

"That's enough Ryu." Kasumi spoke a she and Ryu bowed.

"Thanks Kasumi, I need a good sparring session some how it always clears up a lot." Ryu smiled as the Kunoichi turned to leave. "Till next we meet Lady Kasumi." Ryu finished.

"Till next we meet young dragon." Kasumi smiled as she left.

"Wow that was an amazing match." Will spoke as she sat down on the beach beside her brother.

"Yeah, I never knew Kasumi was still so powerful or so fast." Ryu spoke pulling Irma too him again.

"That so cool, she is amazing." Hay Lin smiled sitting on the beach.

"Well bro mom wants to spend the rest of the day with you and me so we need to move the meeting up to now." Will spoke as they all got in a circle.

"Before that though there is something I need to tell you." Ryu spoke getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Ryu?" Irma asked looking into his eye's.

"It's something I heard during the last mission, it concerns the masked devil but it also includes you and me Will."

"Ryu what is it?" Will asked afraid of what Ryu had to say.

"The masked Devil might be dad." Ryu spoke as and audible intake of air was heard.

"Please Ryu tell me your kidding." Will spoke fear gripping her.

"Are you sure of that?" Taranee asked looking between Will and Ryu.

"Hay Lin, Taranee remember the last words the Elder dragons spoke before departing."

"Not really I was focused on the masked devil taking the statue." Taranee spoke thinking back to the battle.

"Me either, sorry Ryu." Hay Lin spoke lowering her head.

"Don't worry about it, I heard it and it has been weighing on my mind since then." Ryu spoke keeping his emotions in check.

"So this is what you have been keeping from us this time?" Cornelia asked a little upset.

"Sorry but till I talked with Kasumi I was unsure of what to tell you, that is why I trust her and Hayate so much. They have known me long enough to help me figure out how to tell others what is bothering me."

"Well Ryu, how sure are you of him being dad? Will asked pulling her knees to her chest.

"It is only a hunch, but it is very possible the masked devil attempted to sacrifice his child sixteen years ago, roughly the same time I was taken."

"So what will you do when we fight him?" Irma asked holding on to Ryu tightly.

"I wish I could answer that, but if it comes to it I will kill him." Ryu's voice hard as steel.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Taranee asked in shock.

"Easy he is my enemy, he wants us dead. Is that reason enough?" Ryu asked though calm you could see the fear in his eye's

"Ryu, if he is dad how could he take you from me and mom, you're his son?" Will asked trying to keep from crying.

"I wanna know that myself, when he and I fight I will get answers."

"What do you mean when you and he fight?" Irma asked fearing what would come next.

"Just what it means, he and I will fight it is unavoidable."

"But what about us?" Hay Lin asked joining in the conversation.

"You will have to go with out me to finish off the demon."

"I won't let you fight him alone!" Will shouted tears rolling down her face.

"You won't have a choice sis, when I fight him it will be a duel between us ninja, he may cheat but I am honor bound to fight with out your help."

"You can't." Irma shouted getting up out of Ryu's arms.

"I sorry Irma, please don't get upset." Ryu asked looking at the girl he loved cry.

"Why do you hide stuff that is so important from us till we can't even do anything about it." she cried harder.

"Because even Hayate for saw this battle and it is one that only a dragon can fight." Ryu spoke softly into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Just promise me you won't lose."

"I promise." Ryu spoke kissing her head.

"Were all gonna hold you to that jerk." Cornelia huffed.

"I know and I will not let you all down, besides I never said I would be alone" Ryu smirked.

"What do you mean." Hay Lin asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Did you all forget I am not the only dragon, Caleb will be fighting with me as the other half of the guardian dragons."

"You could have told us that sooner." Irma sniffed head on Ryu's chest.

"Well none of you thought to ask about that."

"Ok I don't like it still but I trust you and Caleb, we've seen you both fight, that jerk will never be able to beat both of you." Will spoke wiping her eyes.

"Come on now every one dry there eye's." Ryu spoke still holding onto Irma.

"Yeah lets use the last thirty minuets we have to just hang." Hay Lin smiled.

Back at the Cabin.

"Mom were back." Will shouted walking into the cabin they were using.

"Ok what do you two wanna do tonight?" There mom asked walking into the room.

"Thought you had something planned." Ryu stated sitting on the couch.

"Well there is a local show tonight, we could do that." Will suggested.

"Sound good to me." Susan spoke sitting next to her son.

"I am in." Ryu smiled.

"Then it is settled." Their mom smiled as they all got up to leave for the show.

Later near the end of the show.

"That was some good music." Ryu spoke watching the next act set up.

"I know I didn't think that country could be so cool." Will smiled.

"So I take it you'll listen to more than Vance Michael Justin then." Susan laughed.

"Maybe." Will smirked looking over to see Ryu distracted. "What is it Bro?"

"Huh, o h nothing just looking for some where to get a drink." Ryu spoke still looking around.

"Well the drink vender is over that way Will pointed in a direction near where Ryu was looking.

"Thanks I'll be back." Ryu said running off in the direction of the drink stand only to turn when he was sure he was out of Will's line of sight to go into the woods near by.

After a few minuets he came to a clearing.

"Alright show your self." Ryu shouted.

"Well, I didn't think you would come son." Came a cold voice from a near by tree.

"So it is true, your really my father." Ryu spat in disgust.

"Such an attitude for your dad, where's the love." His father smirked watching Ryu with eye of ice.

"Where was the love when you tried to kill me?" Came a dark question.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about. Well I have always been allied with master Jaquio and meeting your mother was all planed out." He responded coldly.

"What, you used my mom, you sick fucker." Ryu growled anger evident in his voice.

"Oh, calm down son." The man stated. "She had ties to the last Ninja Dragon so it was possible that the next one to come would be her son, but I never imagined that I would have a daughter too thankfully you were the one with the mark of the dragon. Even though I can not give your power to the great demon lord I can still give your sisters and your little friends power to him." His father spoke with a sick smile.

"You touch them and I'll cut your fucking heart out."

"Now, now son that is no way to talk to your father."

"Your not my father, you're a puppet of the demon and he will never rule this world."

"So you think you can win this fight son, you have no idea of the powers in play do you, you got lucky in kill Malth but I will not fall so easily."

"I know that but you will still fall none the less, I swear it!"

"My boy do you really think that five little fairies an untrained dragon and you can defeat us?"

"Yeah I do, and we will."

"Then I guess there is no persuading you to join me then, to take this world for your own, together we would be even more powerful than the demon lord." His father spoke offering his hand.

"I would never betray my family or my friends."

"So be it son, soon you will die but before you do I will make you watch as I torment and kill your loved ones one by one starting with Will and Ending with Irma there will be the slowest and most painful." The man laughed.

"Never, you will never lay a hand on either of them to you hear me you son of a bitch."

"We will soon see want we son, if the father is stronger or is the son stronger." He spoke fading into the darkness.

"So it was true after all." Ryu though falling to his knees. "He is my father."

"Ryu?" came the voice of his girlfriend.

"Irma?! You heard all that didn't you?" Ryu asked keeping his head down moving to a sitting position.

"Yeah and don't you dare think about not wining." Irma sniffed sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around the young ninja. "I trust you will protect me and the others from him." She spoke softly pushing his head up to eye level.

"Irma, if things get to tough promise me you will retreat and not look back." Ryu spoke keeping eye contact.

"I won't leave you there if that's what you asking."

"I'm not I just don't wanna lose any of you."

"You won't you promised not to die and I won't either." Irma smiled in an attempt to cheer her boyfriend up.

"I know, and I trust you too." Ryu finished capturing the lips of his girlfriend.

"Same here, my dragon." Irma spoke keeping the kiss going.

"I guess I should get back to the show." Ryu spoke after breaking off the kiss. "Don't tell the others till I can tomorrow."

"Sure now hurry back to the show don't wanna get in trouble for sneaking away." Irma smirked as she went back.

"Thank bright eye's, now I have to tell the others."

AN: Really can't think of anything to write, R&R Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	14. Chapter 14

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 14

"Well that's everything." Ryu spoke telling the others what happened.

"I can't believe it, your own dad." Taranee spoke comforting her crying friend.

"Why Ryu, why did he do it?" Will sobbed on to Taranee's shoulder.

"All because mom had ties to the power of the dragon, he used her just to further his own goals." Ryu spoke anger in his voice.

"He's a monster." Hay Lin cried as tears rolled down her face.

"Why didn't you fight him last night then?" Cornelia questioned.

"To many innocent people near by." Ryu responded as Irma snuggled closer to him.

"I don't think he wanted to fight yet either." Irma stated from Ryu's lap.

"I know he wanted me to know that he was my father."

"But what good would it do him?" Will sniffed.

"This he has you upset and I was angry."

"Was, Aren't you still mad?" Cornelia asked.

"Pissed yeah but I need to keep my anger from clouding my mind as do you Will, he may have been part of our birth but he isn't our dad. He is a monster and no part of my family. You all and my allies at the ninja temple are my family." Ryu smiled looking at those he held dear.

"I know but how can I he used mom and…" Will started.

"Will, don't let it consume you. You're the one that told me to trust you now you need to trust me. I will not let him live for what he did." Ryu spoke keeping his voice calm but strong.

"It was me that was helping you just a few months ago, now your doing the same and I am being a pain." Will smiled wiping a few tears away.

"Were all here for you Will, Ryu is right were a family as well." Taranee smiled.

"I always wanted a brother." Hay Lin grinned wiping some tears away.

"Even with the way I treated you in the beginning, you were nice to me and that is the mark of someone strong, I am proud to be a part of this family." Cornelia laughed.

"Hey I don't want a brother, Already got one of those. I want my boyfriend." Irma smiled placing her head at Ryu's neck.

"And soon we will welcome a new dragon to this family, Kasumi dropped by during my morning training and said Caleb is almost finished The Kaiser Dragon of Meridian will soon Stand With the Kaiser Dragon of Earth." Ryu smiled.

"What Caleb is a Kaiser Dragon?" Cornelia gasped.

"Yeah blew my mind as well." Ryu laughed.

"So what does that mean anyways?" Irma asked raising her head.

"It means the Caleb and I are the Guardian Dragons, He of Meridian and Myself of Earth. From here on out we will be defending the infinite dimensions just like you five."

"Cool so now we have two ninjas on our team." Hay Lin laughed.

"Well you were right that day Hay Hay." Irma smiled laying her head back on Ryu's shoulder.

"I wish we had the info on the last statue." Taranee spoke causing the other to snap out of there happy time.

"Yeah so do I, but Hayate is working as fast as he can this demon hasn't been thought of in a long time so the location of the statue is encrypted into the ancient dragon." Ryu explained. "So it might be awhile."

"At least till then we can prepare." Cornelia commented.

"Yeah or Relax, cause I hate to be a downer but this needs to be said if masked devil finds that statue before we do wining will be even more difficult maybe even impossible." Ryu spoke hating that he had to say what was told to him by Hayate.

"There's no way we can lose." Hay Lin shouted shocked at what Ryu had said.

"Hay Hay's right all of us together we can't lose." Cornelia added.

"Why would you think we couldn't win, is there something your not telling us?" Will asked.

"No it's just that if that demon full awakens the only way to stop it is to reseal it's powers again, and the shinobi that did that gave his life to do so." Ryu stated earning a gasp from the others.

"You mean?" Irma questioned knowing tha answer.

"Yes it means it I will have to give my life to stop and reseal the demons powers." Ryu spoke flatly.

"You can't!" Irma shouted tightening her grip on Ryu.

"She's right you can't just tell us that with out looking for another way." Will shouted a new batch of tears starting.

"I knew you all would say that and I am honored to be here and I plan on staying, but if there is no other way I will do what I have to because a ninja's life is sacrifice. Were called on to do any number of things from assassination to simple protection in any of those moments we could die. If I have to give my life to save this world I know it will not be in vain and if it comes to that I will make sure all of you are safe before the life leaves my body."

"You promised me you wouldn't die you can't back out of that promise!" Irma shouted head buried into Ryu's shoulder as she cried. "I almost lost you once I couldn't take it if I did lose you."

"And I don't intend to break it." Ryu spoke holding Irma tightly.

"But you just said.." Hay Lin started.

"I was just telling you a possibility, not what will happen, if awakened we still have a chance but if we fail to kill it with in thirty minutes I will have to. As I said I don't intend to go in there and die." Ryu smiled.

"You better not." Will stated still upset at both bomb shells that had been dropped.

"Or we'll all come kick your butt." Taranee spoke earning some laughter.

"Well you five should get going all of our mom's are taking you five to a spa for the day." Ryu laughed as Irma reluctantly let go.

"What are you gonna do?" Cornelia asked looking forward to the day of pampering.

"Probably train, or sleep, might surf, or be a beach bum for the whole day."

"You ain't gotta clue what to do for the day do ya?" Will smirked.

"Not a damn one." Ryu stated as they all laughed.

"I could always stay with Ryu and keep him company." Irma suggested.

"No way bright eye's your mom was insistent that you come." Taranee spoke grabbing the brunette by the arm as Hay Lin grabbed the other.

"Have fun Irma." Ryu smiled heading off into the woods back towards the cabin.

"Well had to try." Irma laughed.

With Ryu.

"Damn, it's only been an hour and I am bored out of my freaking mind." Ryu griped lounging in the hammock. "Hayate is training Caleb, The girls are out at the spa, and Matt and Peter are nowhere to be found. I guess I could always do some extra training?"

"Afternoon Ryu." Came a male voice.

"Huh, afternoon Mr. Collins." Ryu replied getting up.

"Nothing to do your self either huh." Collins laughed.

"Guess not." Ryu joined in.

"Well it gives me time to speak with you. Come on lunch is on me."

"Alright."

At the spa.

"See you guys in a few." Will smiled as she and her mom went for a mud bath.

"Having fun?" Her mom questioned with a smiled.

"Yep, this is just what the doctor order." Will sighed enjoying the pampering.

"Good there is something I wanted to talk with you about."

"What's up mom?"

"I guess I will just tell you. Dean asked me to marry him." Susan spoke waiting for the yelling to start. "Well aren't you going to start yelling like last time?"

"No, if you love him and he loves you it's cool." Will smiled.

"You must have talked with Ryu about Dean then?"

"A little, we both talked for a while about it and well go for it mom."

"Thanks Will, now I just need to tell Ryu." Their mom sighed.

"Ryu is easier to deal with and you know it." Will laughed.

"Maybe but I love you both the same." Susan laughed as well.

With Ryu.

"So you asked her to marry you." Ryu questioned drinking his Tea.

"Yeah she is telling Will now, I figured that I could tell you so we could get to know each other." Dean responded enjoying his coffee.

"Well you already know what my mom knows about me. So I guess all there really is to learn is about you."

"True. She was so proud to know that you don't use that training of yours to hurt."

"It was one of the basic principles of Master Hayate if you have to fight, fight for what moves you, and that first time was for Irma, the second was because it was the right thing to do." Ryu explained.

"I see, well back to what I wanted to ask you. Do you have any objections to me marrying your mother?"

"Nope, I wasn't here to know if she was happy with my birth father, from what I gather he didn't care about Will or myself to stick around after I was thought to be dead and he isn't here now." Ryu stated. "And if she says yes, nah that's wrong I get the felling she will say yes I would welcome you to my family." Ryu finished standing then bowing.

"Wow wasn't expecting that." Dean spoke doing was Ryu did.

"What that I wouldn't have a problem or that I would except it so easily?" Ryu laughed sitting back down.

"Both to be honest, but I also figured you would have something to say about your father." Dean responded sitting as well.

"Not really I did some searching so I could at least meet him but he wanted nothing to do with me even thought he was informed I was alive, so screw him." Ryu growled.

"I see what did Susan and Will have to say about it?"

"Will was a little upset about what our father had to say, and I haven't told mom yet."

"When will you tell her then? If you don't mind me asking."

"I know I need to say something to her soon but I don't know how to start."

"I guess that would be hard to talk about, but this is something you must do so I will not say anything about it."

"Thanks, well lunch is served." Ryu stated looking at the triple cheese burger with bacon.

"Well enjoy." Dean smiled as they began to eat.

Later that day.

"You two seem like new people." Ryu laughed as he and Dean had been talking the whole day.

"Well this is what you did all day." Susan spoke walking to dean and kissing him.

"Yes Ryu and I spent the better part of the day talking." Dean smiled.

"Not a bad catch mom." Ryu smirked.

"So you don't mind either?" His mom asked.

"Nope if you care about each other go for it." Ryu laughed giving a thumbs up. "There is something I need to speak with you about can we talk?"

"Sure, it must be important for you to ask." Susan responded as they went out side.

"I guess he is gonna tell her about what dad said." Will sighed thinking back to what he had told them.

"I guess so." Dean stated looking at the distracted red head.

Outside.

"So you found him, and what did he have to say?" His mother questioned worry written across her features.

"He wanted nothing to do with me you or Will." Ryu spoke flatly.

"I see at first he was a kind caring man then after your death or supposed death he just up and left. I thought he would at least care that you were alive but I guess I didn't. Are you ok with him not wanting to see you?"

"I could care less about that bastard, he ain't here and I sure as hell don't need him." Ryu growled.

"What that language Ryu." His mom scolded. "But I really can't blame you for how you feel lets just forget about him son and focus on the future." His mom smiled warping her son in a hug.

"Great idea mom." Ryu smiled returning the hug.

"Come on lets get back inside and all four of us can have dinner together."

"You cooking?"

"I can I guess. Why?"

"No offence but I can eat just about anything, but I doubt Collins has my cast iron gut." Ryu grinned.

"So my cooking isn't so good?"

"Didn't say that, but better to just order out this night." Ryu laughed receiving a playful smack on the back of his head.

"Watch it buster." His mom laughed as they joined Dean and Will for a family dinner.

AN: Well there are only a few more chapters left in this part of the saga. R&R Peace out.

GuyverZero.


	15. Chapter 15

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 15

"I wonder how far Hayate has gotten with he translations?" Ryu thought sitting in the woods of the island he landed on, now focusing on the sounds of the waves in the distance. "Hell I wonder if I'll even be here to see mom and dean's wedding? Ever since I found out my own father was the monster that tried to kill me I have been doubting my own power, I mean he was able to create a clone so good that even the elder dragons couldn't tell the difference. Add to that he can probably get to any of us with ease, he knows that Will and Irma hold a special place in my heart and that I would give me life for the others too, so why not attack and kill us make sure we can't even get a chance at the last statue." Ryu continued trying to get some semblance of order in his mind.

With the others.

"Will did Ryu tell you where he was going?" Irma asked as the red head joined them at the cove they were meeting at.

"No he was gone before mom got up." Will sighed sitting on a rock.

"Well this isn't the first time he just up and disappeared." Cornelia pointed out.

"True but this time he left his phone on his bed." Will stated worried for her brother.

"Well we know he is still near here, he swore on his honor that we would all fight together." Hay Lin added.

"True so we shouldn't worry to much maybe he wanted to let us girls just hang with each other today." Taranee hypothesized.

"I don't mind him joining us, he is a blast to have around." Hay Lin laughed recounting some of the jokes he told.

"True he showed me some cool pranks so use on Chris." Irma laughed.

"Doesn't mind trying something new once in awhile as long as we don't buy him cloths." Cornelia joined in.

"I still say that was the funniest thing ever." Will added as they remembered the music club.

"A little low on how we got him there but is was still funny." Taranee smiled as they were heading to the water.

"Well lets just enjoy this time then." Will laughed as they started to enjoy the calm day.

Back with Ryu.

"Through focus ones mind is sharpened, through study one gains knowledge, through training one gains ability, as one fights he gains strength, as one ages they gain wisdom." Ryu spoke aloud in a phoenix kata stance. " I must not lose, for my friends, my family and for Irma." Ryu thought as he readied a new technique. "TENMA GOU-ZANKUU!!" Came the roar of the young ninja as he sent wave after wave of sprit energy out of his fists.

With the girls.

"Wow did you feel that?" Will shouted sitting up on the beach.

"Yeah it was unreal." Hay Lin spoke looking out towards the sea.

"What do you think did it?" Cornelia asked worried that the battle was coming to them.

"It was Ryu." Irma stated looking out at a small island in the distance.

"You sure about that, I mean it could be the masked devil?" Taranee spoke looking sideways at the her friend.

"Positive, it's Ryu he is improving his spirit level so he has more to use in battle, at least that's my thought anyways." The water guardian spoke still watching the island.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me one bit then, Ryu loves three things above all else, his training, his family and Irma." Cornelia said looking at the others.

"That about sums it up." Hay Lin laughed.

"Should we head back to the cabin it is almost lunch time and there wasn't anything missing so I know he'll be back for lunch." Will spoke getting her stuff together.

"Yeah lets go." Irma smiled as they headed back towards the cabins.

With Ryu.

"That was great I didn't think it would turn out that powerful though." Ryu spoke sitting on the ground. "Well it is almost time to head back, I think I'll try one more tech before I go back though." Ryu smirked getting back up gathering energy into him as the silver aura began to crackle to life around him. "MESSATSU GOU-HADOU!!" Ryu boomed sending an energy wave similar to his Hado-ken just not as long lasting but far more powerful.

With the girls.

"Your right it has to be Ryu." Will gasped as another powerful wave washed over her and the others.

"Yeah and that was even stronger than the Hado." Taranee pointed out.

"No kidding, he must really be turning up the training." Irma smiled thinking to the training she did with him.

"You miss him bright eye's?" Cornelia teased as Irma turned red from her friends using the nick name Ryu had given her.

"Yeah so." Irma huffed turning from her friends as they began to tease and torment her about Ryu.

"Back With Ryu.

"Well that should be sufficient for the day those two techniques are gonna be great additions to my arsenal." Ryu thought gathering his gear. "Hope the girls had fun relaxing." Ryu smiled as he took to the air to get back to the main land. "A large lunch is in order for this dragon." He shouted enjoying the sun and the wind as he flew across the small distance between the island and the mainland.

At the cabin.

"Well you four enjoying that." Will's mom asked as she walked in on them teasing Irma.

"A little." Will smiled as the water guardian was red as a beet.

"Come on now time to let her be, I'm sure Ryu is on his way back." Dean smiled as he walked in.

"Oh all right, well lay off for now bright eye's." Cornelia laughed.

"And why are you calling her that?" Susan asked already having an idea.

"It's Ryu's nick name for her." Taranee laughed.

"Well then it must be what Ryu sees in her eye's that drew him to calling her that." Susan smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Vandom." Irma spoke the red starting to fade from her cheeks.

"I'm back." Ryu shouted walking in the door.

"Have fun with what ever you were doing?" His mom asked.

"Yep, now I plan on just relaxing for awhile." Ryu smiled putting his gear away.

"You know your sister and the others have been teasing Irma." Susan smirked.

"Let me guess about her nick name right. I guess I should just spill on that her eye's dance with a light that is just hard to miss and easy to get lost in." Ryu spoke a tinge of red hitting his face.

"Wow, thanks Ryu." Irma smiled blushing again.

"You can tease them later lunch is almost ready, were eating out on the deck." Dean smiled heading back out to the grill.

"Ok." Came a unanimous response.

After lunch.

"God how much did Ryu eat?" Hay Lin asked in shock at the number of burgers and hot dogs downed by the ninja.

"No clue I think I might be sick." Cornelia spoke watching the ninja still eating.

"I think I have to agree with Cornelia this time." Taranee said as Ryu downed another burger in three bites.

"Ryu what has gotten into you? You've never eaten like this before." Will said in shock.

"Sorry it's this new training." Ryu spoke washing down the burger as he grabbed another. " Ever since I started this new training I have been doubling up on how much I eat, seeing as I burn it off twice as fast now." Ryu finished devouring another burger followed by a hot dog and another drink.

"He still eating?" Susan asked sticking her head out the side door.

"Yep there might not be any leftovers." Irma spoke watching the ninja stuff his face.

"Just checking, I just wish I knew where he was putting all that food." His mother laughed as she went back inside.

"This only happens when I start learning new techniques and increasing my spirit energy reserves, I'll be eating normally in a day or two." Ryu spoke after a loud burp.

"Hope so I don't think mom and dean could afford to feed you if you kept up that pace of eating." Will laughed.

"That was a little on the nasty side." Cornelia spoke trying to keep her own lunch down.

"Sorry, I normally can take my food somewhere secluded and eat as not to offend others as at the temple Hayate allowed me to use his private dining area when he upped my spirit training as only a hand full of Shinobi were given that training." Ryu explained.

"It's alright, we don't always get the why you do something's but we trust that you'll always try to explain, not that we get that either sometimes." Hay Lin laughed.

"I just learned to accept that there are some things about your training we'll never understand, just as you accept me as is I accept you." Irma smiled now sitting next to Ryu.

"Couldn't have put it any other way Irma." Will smiled.

"To true, I guess that's why we all make a great team." Taranee spoke.

"That has to be it, like the elder dragons said this isn't the first time the ninja dragon and the guardians fought side by side, and I doubt this will be the last time either." Ryu smiled wrapping and arm around Irma.

"Yeah those jerks in the temple are gonna regret messing with us." Cornelia smiled.

"Ryu, Guardians come to Kandracar we've located the last statue." Hayate's voice entered their minds.

"Well look like it's go time." Ryu spoke as they all headed back to the cove to transform.

Kandracar.

"Come quickly, there is little time left." Tibor spoke as he lead the Guardians and Ryu to the Scrying pool.

"Ryu it's good to see you again." A ninja in a tan ninja gi similar to his spoke.

"Caleb, cool look man." Ryu laughed.

"Ya think." Caleb smirked pulling the mask and hood off.

"Wow, is that really you Caleb." Cornelia asked Eyeing her boyfriends new look.

"Nah, this is the new and improved Caleb the ninja dragon of meridian." Ryu laughed.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but the last demon statue was found." Hayate spoke getting every ones attention. " I was able to decipher the location of it a few hours ago, the only problem is that only dragon ninja may enter the place it is being held."

"Not this again so only Ryu can enter." Will shouted mad that they would have to sit out another battle.

"No, Caleb will be able to go with him as will you Will, whether you know it or not you also have the same blood as Ryu so you will be able to enter with them." Kasumi spoke standing next to Hayate.

"What about the rest of us?" Irma asked not wanting to be left out.

"Sorry but you will have to wait till they recover the statue." The Oracle spoke flatly.

"Don't worry Irma I told you I wouldn't die and I won't." Ryu spoke giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know but it isn't fair that you always have to go into these places." The water guardian spoke tightening her grip on his hand.

"Don't worry Will and Caleb are gonna be right there with me and remember Caleb is way stronger than before he is a Ninja Dragon now, so trust us ok." Ryu spoke pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. "I'll always be with you, so for me be always brave Irma." Ryu finished as he let go.

"Alright be safe Ryu." Irma spoke with a forced smile.

"Promise."

"Well now that it is settled, shall I tell you where your going." Hayate spoke as Ryu, Caleb, and Will approached.

"You gonna be ok Irma?" Hay Lin asked watching her friend fight back tears.

"I have to be, I can't break down in front of him." Irma choked out.

"It's ok to let him see you when your at your weakest, he was afraid to show us his weakness but he did and now he is so much stronger." Cornelia spoke from the water guardians other side.

"It's not that I don't wanna show him, I just don't want him to worry while he is on this mission." Irma responded wiping any tear that escaped away.

"We know and so does Ryu, you two seem to be able to tell how the other is with out being together, you were the first to notice Ryu's strange behavior leading up to the conversation in the park about his nightmare." Taranee added joining the conversation.

"Thanks." Irma sniffed smiling as they mission briefing ended.

"All right that should be everything about the temple in Africa. Now Ryu I wanted to ask you something before you leave." Hayate spoke turning to the young master ninja.

"Sure Sensei." Ryu stated.

"I wanted to know if you were developing new techniques?"

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't entirely sure but I sensed a stronger spirit energy on earth at first I thought is was a demon but it never left a certain area, then I remembered that you now used both light and dark spirit energy. So I wanted to know if you were using that to your advantage."

"Yes sir, I did devolve two new tech's, the first is the Messatsu Gou-Hado. Like the Shinkou Hado-ken but much more deadly the only draw back was it didn't have the same duration. The second was the Tenma Gou-Zankuu with this dark spirit tech I release numerous waves of spirit energy from my fist the highest I got it so far has been twenty-five Hado-kens. Well that would be inaccurate to call them Hado but that's as close as I can describe them."

"I see then my making you a master was a great idea then." Hayate laughed.

"Seems that way." Ryu smiled after a slight bow. "Well Will, Caleb are you ready?" Ryu asked as The oracle made a fold to take them to the next temple.

"Yeah, I have been training for this Caleb spoke pulling his mask and hood back to the places.

"I have to be, we have to get this statue." Will spoke determination in her voice.

"Ryu be ready for anything, the masked devil knows the statue is there so it is likely that you will encounter him again." Hayate spoke as the three were at the fold.

"If he is there then he will not leave." Ryu growled as the silver aura crackled a little.

"Good luck you guys." Hay Lin shouted.

"Be safe." Cornelia smiled waving to them.

"Bring it home guys." Taranee spoke.

"Remember your promise Ryu." Irma spoke as Ryu turned to give her a quick wink before jumping through the fold.

"Let's keep an eye on there progress shall we." Hayate smiled as they gathered around the scrying pool.

"Please come back to me Ryu." Irma thought as she watched them arrive outside the temple.

AN: Well it is coming to an end soon hope some one out there enjoyed this Fic, as always R&R and Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	16. Chapter 16

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 16

The ruins of the temple.

"What do you think we can expect in there?" Caleb inquired looking at the large ruins.

"Anything I would bet my dragon's blood on it." Ryu growled scanning the surroundings for movement.

"The longer we stand here the longer it takes to finish." Will stated as she started to walk only to be pulled back as the ground she stepped on gave way.

"And that's why were taking our time." Ryu spoke looking into the pit filled with spikes.

"Ok you lead I'll follow." The red head stuttered.

"Don't worry just trust me and Caleb if we rush we make mistakes and mistakes can come back to bite you in the ass."

"I know that was one of Hayate's toughest lessons." Caleb spoke thinking back to the training.

"I know that was a pain in the ass but it does pay off when your out in the field." Ryu laughed as he threw a few shurikens at a few area's in front of them causing them to cave in and reveal numerous spike pits.

"How did you know about those?" Will asked as they moved around the pits.

"It is a basic lesson in infiltration for ninja to be able to identify and disable traps." Caleb spoke throwing a few shurikens of his own.

"And it seems you have learned your lessons well." Ryu responded as they cleared the last of the pits.

"Yeah your doing great." Will smiled as they walked up the steps of the temple.

"Thanks, the time at the Hayabusa temple was great in a few weeks I learned more than I ever could on my own." Caleb spoke as they began searching the first floor of the ruins.

Kandracar.

"There taking there sweet time." Cornelia spoke watching Ryu and Caleb alternate between disabling traps.

"Would you rather they rush and risk getting hurt or worse!" Irma snapped.

"No but all this waiting is driving me crazy." The blonde responded a little angry at the remark.

"Calm down, both of you this isn't helping." Taranee spoke pushing her glasses back up.

"I know, it's like Cornelia said I wish that they would hurry up but I don't wanna repeat of their first mission or the battle at Elyon's castle." The water guardian stated as the tears fell from remembering both the times her love was almost taken from her.

"I'm sorry Irma, I haven't experienced anything like that with Caleb so I can't say I know how you feel, but I can say we all need to keep our spirits high for them." Cornelia spoke wiping a few of her own tears away.

"Ryu will be back and he will be fine, so will Caleb and Will." Hay Lin smiled looking at her friends.

"Yeah your right Hay hay, look there heading down into the under levels of the ruins now." Irma said as they returned to watching the pool.

The sub level of the ruins.

"At least we haven't encountered any of those strange dog creatures." Caleb spoke as they started searching again.

"True but I wouldn't let my guard down either, you must always be vigilant of your surroundings, you never know what could be in here after all the years of not having a caretaker." Ryu stated coming out of another room.

"I wish we knew what those things were, did Hayate have any idea?" Will asked as they searched the next room.

"Nope, he couldn't find anything on them either, their either as old as the demon or there a creation of this Jaquio." Ryu got out lifting up a stone slab.

"I see, there's nothing in here either." Caleb stated as Ryu lowered the slab back down

" I thought this mission would have a little more action than this." Will spoke blowing her hair out of her face.

"I'm glad for it, I don't wanna fight in this enclosed space." Caleb responded looking at the narrow corridors.

"Caleb's right a fight down here wouldn't be good for any of us you can't fly or use your magic with out the risk of hitting us, and Caleb and myself can't use our full speed or spirit techs with out worrying about hitting you or each other." Ryu stated entering another room.

"So were boned if we get attacked down here?" Will questioned Ryu.

"Yep, screwed, ass invaded, fucked over, want me to continue?" Ryu laughed.

"Not funny in the least." Will growled.

"She's right man that wasn't all that funny." Caleb spoke looking at the ninja in black.

"True but I thought it was and my mood was improved." Ryu stated as they started down another flight of stairs.

"What ever bro." Will sighed pushing her hair back.

"This looks like the room I was in last time it was just before the room with the statue." Ryu said looking around the room they now stood in.

"So you think were close to the statue then." Caleb inquired looking over to the ninja.

"Could be this room is almost identical to that one."

"At least dad isn't here." Will spoke looking down.

"What did she mean by that?" Caleb asked looking at Ryu.

"I found out that our dad is the masked devil, and that he was the one that tried to kill me sixteen years ago." Ryu responded "I'll explain it more later."

"Alright Ryu, lets just leave it at that for now." Caleb spoke as they entered the next room.

"Look the statue!" Will shouted pointing at the altar.

"Good lets get it and bounce." Ryu stated as they approached it.

"I really should thank you son, you made it easy for me to get to the last statue as well." Came the voice of there father from behind them.

"Fuck you bastard." Ryu growled.

"Such language, and I finally get to meet my bitch daughter." Their father laughed as Will flinched at the remark.

"Don't you ever call my sister that you sick fucker." Came a venomous growl.

"I'll call her what she is just like her mother." The man laughed.

"Caleb you and Will get that statue and leave." Ryu spoke drawing the dragon sword.

"Forget it Ryu.." Caleb started.

"Caleb you'll do as your order by a master of the dragon clan, now take Will get that god damn statue and leave." Came a darker voice they had never heard.

"You promised you wouldn't do this!" Will shouted tears forming.

"Sorry Will, it seems I can't keep that promise stopping this bastard from getting that statue is more important." Ryu growled as he slowly approached his father.

"But.." Will started.

"No but's Sis, now go. Caleb if you even think about disobeying the order of a master of the Hayabusa temple you'll regret it." Ryu finished as he stopped a short distance from the masked devil.

"You should let them help you, that way you won't die alone." He spoke removing his helmet, mask and chest plate.

"I would rather die alone and know that you'll never get that statue." Ryu growled removing his own mask, hood and body armor.

"Come on Will lets get this over with." Caleb growled grabbing the small statue.

"We can't leave him!" Will shouted anger and fear running through her.

"I don't have a choice, he out ranks me as a ninja so I have to follow orders and if I have to knock you out I will."

"Caleb how can you just abandon him, he's my brother and your friend!"

"I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because I have to. He is a master and I'm still a just a junior ninja, disobedience is not tolerated in the dragon clan." Caleb spoke obviously not like what he was ordered to do.

Kandracar.

"Don't you dare Ryu." Irma shouted as she saw Ryu approach his father.

"He wouldn't he promised." Hay Lin spoke shocked.

"This is a bad situation." Hayate spoke getting their attention.

"What do you mean?!" The water guardian shouted tears falling.

"His father is blocking the only exit, and for Will and Caleb to even have a chance at getting away with the statue, Ryu must draw him away from the exit." Kasumi explained.

"But he said that his father was stronger than him." Taranee spoke pointing out Ryu's comments from a few days ago.

"He knows that." Hayate responded. "He is placing his life on the line so that you girls may have a fighting chance."

"He can't, we said we would all fight together, he swore on his honor!" Irma broke down into sobs. "He just can't leave me!"

"She's right why don't you go help him." Cornelia spoke tears present as she kneeled down to hold her friend.

"Yeah, why don't you go." Hay Lin spoke glaring at the older ninja with tear filled eye's

"She has a point Hayate." Kasumi stated.

"I know I should have went, but I trust Ryu and he did not request my help and I am honor bound to not interfere." The older ninja spoke a calm look on his face.

"How can you be so calm about this, your student is about to fight a battle he can't win." Taranee shouted tears present now.

"Because I have faith in him, I knew from the day Kasumi brought him before me that he had the power to over come any opponent any obstacle no matter how big, strong, or even impossible. I saw this in that infant all those years ago and I still see it today. I knew that he was the ninja dragon, more over the Kaiser dragon, if you lose faith in him he is doomed to die." Hayate spoke kneeling in front of the water guardian. " He swore to come back to you right?" The older ninja smiled.

"Yeah." Irma got out through hiccups.

"Then trust that he will be back, I've known him sixteen years he never made a promise that he didn't keep."

"I'll try." The water guardian spoke wiping her eye's.

"Come now let's watch my greatest student win this fight." Hayate spoke his confidence in Ryu evident.

Back at the ruins.

"After I finish with you I'll just go kill them and take what I want!" Ryu's father growled as Ryu and he moved faster than normal.

"Fat chance as I came in here I set up barriers that stops clone ninpo and decoy ninpo, so if you want to get them you have to kill me." Ryu spat as he and his father crossed blades again and again.

"That can be arranged son." His father growled shoving Ryu back on the defensive.

"Try it fuck face." came the response as Ryu swept his fathers feet from under him.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" retorted his father as he spring boarded back to his feet and planting a kick into Ryu's side causing him to cough up blood. "See boy now die."

"You first Tony." Ryu growled ducking the slash and sending an uppercut to his jaw knocking out a few teeth. "How do ya like me now bitch."

"You just got lucky you little shit." Tony growled spitting out another tooth. "I'll make that little water guardian suffer even more when I get my hands on her!" his father growled a dark smirk crossing his lips.

"You'll never get the chance to." Came a venomous growl.

"Then you had better kill me then, or she will be my plaything for a long time." The smirk growing.

"If you think to get me to lash out your just as stupid as you look shit for brains." Ryu smirked.

"Fuck you boy! REKI-KARIU!!" Tony growled sending pitch black lighting bolts at Ryu.

"Your not my type. REKI-MIJIN!!" Ryu shouted unleashing a powerful spirit slash.

Kandracar.

"Ryu is matching him." Kasumi spoke watching the fight intently.

"I know his power continues to grow where as his father's power is already peaked." Hayate smiled.

"You knew that Ryu could beat?" Irma asked tears still present.

"Even if Ryu's physical power is lower than his fathers, his spirit energy is going to continue to grow, and he has more to fight for he draws strength from you girls as you get strength from him." Kasumi responded.

"Is Ryu ok?" Came Will's voice as she and Caleb returned with the statue.

"There still going at it." Irma spoke eye's not leaving the scene in the scrying pool.

"So he's doing good?" Caleb inquired removing his mask and hood.

"Yes he is holding his own and seems to be getting the upper hand." Hay Lin spoke while watching the fight.

"Come on Bro kick his sorry ass." Will growled.

Back at the fight.

"Not so easy when you can't have a clone do your fighting is it." Ryu smiled watching his father struggle to his feet. That damn clone ninpo of yours is strong but your not as tough as I thought."

"Cocky little fuck." Tony spoke blood running out of his nose and mouth.

"Not in the least, I just have some one to go back to and I don't intend to leave her alone." As Ryu brought his wrist together at the right side of his waist.

"REKI-MIJIN!!" Tony shouted sending a wave of energy at his son.

"MESSATSU GOU-HADO!!!" Ryu boomed throwing his wrist forward releasing the solid wave of energy.

"I WILL NOT DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" his father shouted as the two energy waves collided.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU THIS IS GONNA END NOW!!" Ryu shouted back as he began to over power his father.

"IT CAN'T BE I WAS TO BE A RULER BESIDE LORD JAQUIO AND THE DEMON LORD!!!" The beaten man shouted as Ryu's Gou-Hado incinerated him.

"You just got owned bitch." Ryu growled going down to one knee from fighting so long and injuries. "Irma I'll be back soon." Ryu smiled as he began to limp back the way he came.

Kandracar.

"He did it!" Hay Lin shouted flying around.

"Wow I have a long way to go." Caleb remarked seeing the fight end.

"Your still powerful in my eye's." Cornelia smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Way to go Ryu." Will smiled. "I just wish we knew what was said between them."

"I wouldn't mind either but I'll settle for being in his arms." Irma smiled watching Ryu get back to the first level of the temple.

"I knew I made the right call making him a master." Hayate grinned turning to Kasumi.

"Yes you did, he is full of surprises." Kasumi smiled proud of her part in the training of Ryu.

"And we finally have an advantage in this war." Taranee spoke looking at the small demon statue.

"It is not an advantage, it only means that the demon will not have his full power when he is awakened." The Oracle spoke getting there attention.

"Even so it is better than nothing right?" Caleb inquired.

"True but even at half power this demon will be a challenge, we must not be over confident in the coming battle." Hayate responded.

"Ryu is almost back to the Temple exit." Irma shouted pointing to the scrying pool.

With Ryu.

"God I feel like shit. I'm gonna just relax in the hammock with Irma." Ryu huffed through his hurt ribs. "If she doesn't beat the shit out of me for breaking my word, and that goes for the others as well, hell maybe I'm better off staying here." Ryu continued talking to his self. "Finally the damn fold, well here's hoping that I survive my return."

Kandracar.

"Ryu!!" Irma shouted being the first to get to him.

"Irma!" Ryu smiled as the brunette through her arms around him. " So I'm forgiven?"

"We will be mad later, right now I'm just glad your ok." the water guardian spoke laying her head on his chest.

"Ok that's fair." The ninja winced at the still injured ribs.

"Way to go Ryu." Caleb spoke walking up with Cornelia.

"That was a stupid move, but as long as your back it's all good." The blonde smiled.

"Technically he didn't break his promise, we will still fight Jaquio and the demon together." Hay Lin smiled landing behind Ryu.

"Hay Lin's right about that." Taranee laughed.

"Ryu." Hayate spoke approaching his former pupil.

"Master Hayate." Ryu spoke still holding Irma.

"You needn't call me that still your at the same rank as I." the older ninja spoke.

"Even so it still feel's right to me, if that's ok." Ryu grinned.

"I guess after almost eleven years of calling me master it is hard to break."

"Thank you sir."

"I couldn't be prouder of you Ryu." Kasumi smiled joining the others.

"Thanks."

"Well it is almost five in the afternoon we really need to be back soon." Will spoke creating a fold.

"Yeah I just wanna take it easy for the rest of the day." the battle worn ninja spoke.

"We all could use some rest." Caleb spoke as he went to the fold created by the oracle.

"See you soon Caleb." Cornelia spoke waving good bye.

Back on earth.

"Has anybody seen Irma and Ryu since you all got back from that cove you found." Susan spoke looking around the cabin.

"Try the hammock." Will laughed.

"I guess this is alright." Tom spoke looking at Ryu and Irma sleeping on the hammock.

"Well I did say they made a cute couple." Anna smiled as she and Tom went back to the cabin they were staying in.

"Are Ryu and Irma out here?" Susan asked as Tom and Anna walked up.

"Yeah there asleep in the hammock." Tom responded.

"You can see for yourself." Anna stated as they went in.

"Tom and Anna were right you do make a cute couple." Susan smiled as Irma had her arms wrapped around Ryu and was using him like a pillow, and Ryu had his left arm around her protectively. "I'll wake them up in an hour." His mother thought returning to the cabin.

AN: The final battle will begin soon. R&R and Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	17. Chapter 17

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 17

The next day. Ryu's room a the beach.

"Well Ryu it seems that we will be facing this Jaquio and the demon soon." Irma spoke her head rising and falling in motion with his breathing.

"I know and we will win." Ryu smiled as Irma looked up to his eye's. " And after that's done you'll have all my attention."

"Don't I already have it." The brunette purred lay her head next to his.

"Well technically your right, you are the only thing on my mind right now." The young ninja spoke wrapping her back up in his arms.

"Just where I wanna be too." Irma sighed snuggling in his embrace.

"I expected you girls to kill me when I took on my father alone like that."

"It hurt at first cause I thought that you had did it to try and cut us out of the fight, but when Hayate told us it was so we would have a fighting chance I felt a little better. It wasn't till he said that we should watch his greatest pupil win the fight that I had it figured out, he knew all along that you could beat your dad." Irma spoke moving her head so she could look Ryu in the eye's.

"I honestly thought he was stronger than he actually was, that clone ninpo of his was the key to how he fought and when he couldn't use it I gained the upper hand. That and as we fought I felt like you were there with me, I felt stronger than ever, like all of you were there." Ryu stated stealing a quick kiss from the girl beside him.

"It was amazing to watch, but no more scaring me like that." Irma responded returning the kiss.

"I'll try, I can't ever promise I won't fight, nor can I promise not to fight any evil that is stronger than me. Can you accept that bright eye's?" Ryu whispered inched away from her lips.

"I'll have to, because it is in your nature to fight and protect. I just want to be a part of it." The brunette smiled closing the distance. "Ryu can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did." The spikey haired teen smiled receiving a small pop on his forehead.

"Real funny." Irma smirked. "Seriously can I?"

"Any thing you want to bright eye's." Ryu smiled.

"How did you find out about your mom and Will? If you don't mind?" Irma inquired not looking him in the eye afraid of him getting mad.

"Didn't I just say you could ask me anything, I don't mind I really have very few secrets and you know almost all of them. But as to how I found out that's not a very long story as for when we first meet that's a little different. you still wanna here?"

"Please." Irma spoke batting her lashes.

"As you wish bright eye's." Ryu laughed stealing a quick kiss before starting. "Kasumi told me after they found Mom and Will that they had started the search when I was fourteen." Ryu began. "They had Shinobi and Kunoichi all over the world searching hospital records trying to match a DNA sample of mine to any others it was a stroke of luck that Will donated blood at the blood drive that they got there match." The red headed ninja spoke as Irma listened intently.

Flashback.

"Ryu as you know you were not born in this temple but were brought here by Kasumi when you were still an infant." Hayate spoke sitting across from a sixteen year old ninja in a black cloth ninja gi with some chain mail on the arms.

"Hai Sensei. Lady Kasumi told me when I turned thirteen." the young ninja spoke keeping eye contact.

"As it sits we didn't search to see if you had a family as we thought they might have been killed to get to you." Hayate started as Ryu tensed up a little. " Lately I have been having premonitions about a young girl with the same hair and eye color as you but the striking thing is that you have similar aura's about you almost like family."

"So I have a family then." Ryu asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes after those premonitions I began to send my network of ninjas out to search hospital records and such for a matching DNA sample, we got lucky just a few days ago and found a match to a young girl named Wilma Vandom and from there we procured a sample from her mother to test and it did match like mothers would. We found your family." Hayate smiled as Ryu sat in shock. "Is there any thing you wanna ask Ryu?"

"Am I going to be able to meet them?" Ryu asked nervously.

"Well of course, I have began the preparations for you to go and be with them as long as you continue to train like you do now it won't matter where you live, as your mother is ecstatic to meet you as is your sister. But remember that you must not reveal your powers to them as I doubt they would understand about the dragons blood that flows in your veins." Hayate spoke.

"When do I depart?" Ryu inquired.

"Tomorrow, Kasumi has already got you a ticket to Heather Field and packed the few item's you owned she has also giving you access to an account in you name here in Japan it is the money for the few simple missions you did there is a large sum there."

"I doubt I'll touch it never know when it could be handy."

"I doubt you will, you seem to favor hard work over material possessions." Hayate laughed.

"So have you told him?" Came Kasumi's voice as she entered the room.

"Yes he is ready to depart." Hayate spoke as Kasumi took a seat with Ryu. "Have you completed the necessary preparations?"

"I have, tomorrow well technically in a few hours seeing as you have had him training and now talked his ear off." Kasumi smiled.

"It has really been that long?" Ryu spoke in shock.

"It has my young ninja, soon you will be meeting the family you were taken from." The amber head kunoichi spoke. "We should leave soon."

"Well then Ryu if you should decide to return at anytime you may. Knowing you, you will make it work some how even if it gets tough." Hayate smiled as they all got up and bowed.

Back to present.

"And that is how I found out." Ryu spoke watching Irma smile.

"So they didn't try and talk you into staying?" Irma inquired.

"Nope as I told you they encouraged me to come here and make a life here." Ryu smiled pulling Irma to where she straddled his waist causing her to blush.

"Ryu! What if somebody walks in, they might get the wrong idea." The brunette said with a little shock at the way they were positioned.

"Were both dressed so were not doing anything wrong." Ryu grinned..

"I don't mind." She said laying down on his chest.

"Well should I continue to the first time I meet Will and Mom?" Ryu spoke running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm all ears." Irma responded after a quick kiss.

Flashback.

"Damn I hate planes." Ryu grumbled mentally. "At least I'm here now I just need to find this woman that is my mother." Ryu thought scanning the crowded terminal. "Master Hayate or Lady Kasumi could have at least told me what they looked like, oh yeah he did say that my sister had the same color hair and eye's as I do so maybe I should look for a head of red hair."

Just inside the air port.

"I can't believe he is alive, my baby boy is alive." Susan spoke a few tears still present.

"Neither can I sixteen years and I get to meet a brother I thought was dead, I wonder what he looks like." Will smiled excited about the meeting.

"I wish I knew but the woman I spoke to said he has studied martial arts since he could walk. So he probably in good shape." Their mother spoke as they made their way into the terminal.

With Ryu.

"There's a girl with red hair, if it isn't her at least I am trying" Ryu thought walking over to the girl and woman that was with her. "Excuse me are you Ms. Vandom."

"Yes I am and you are.." The woman spoke placing her hands to her mouth.

"Well that was easier than I thought, I guess you're the people I was looking for. I am Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu stated with a sharp bow. "And I guess I am your son."

"It is you, my baby." Susan cried throwing her arms around the young ninja.

"That is what I am told." Ryu spoke not showing any emotion.

"Wow your kinda cold." Will spoke watching as Ryu didn't show emotion or return the hug.

"Sorry, it's just that I have trained to keep my emotions in check at all times as well as my mental state. Emotions like love can lead to error in judgment and result in death." Ryu stated. "But that is why Master Hayate and Lady Kasumi searched for you so that I might have a normal life at least for awhile. So sorry if I seem cold." Ryu responded as he slowly returned the embrace.

"It's fine son. I'm just glad your alive." Susan smiled letting go wiping her eye's

"Well I guess training in martial arts for so long a good control of your emotions is a must." Will smiled hugging her brother as well.

"Who told you martial arts?" Ryu asked a little perplexed.

"The woman I spoke with did. Why, aren't you a martial artist?" Susan inquired confused now.

"Did you speak with a woman named Kasumi?" Ryu smiled.

"Well yes." His mother responded.

"Are you entirely sure she said martial arts?" Ryu smirked.

"She might have said something else but after she said you were alive I kinda went into a small state of shock." Susan blushed.

"It's is understandable, but I should clear that up now. I am a Shinobi I study Ninjitsu" The spikey haired ninja smiled as they walked out.

"Are you staying for awhile?" Will asked as they drove along.

"I plan on staying till gradation at least, after that I haven't planed. Master Hayate has been training me so that I may take over the dojo after he retires but that will be awhile he is still in what we consider his prime as a ninja." Ryu explained as they arrived at Heather Field city limits. "If you wish me to stay longer I will."

"It's entirely up to you son, but I hope you do stay I have so much to catch up on with you and I bet Will would like to here about your life in Japan as well." Their mother smiled.

"Got that right I wanna know all about it." Will grinned.

"Oh yeah when we get to the place we'll be staying I do have presents for both of you." Ryu spoke watching the buildings go by.

"Cool, I didn't expect a brother and a present!" Will shouted.

"Wilma keep you voice do, were in a enclosed space." Susan said in a warning tone.

"Mom it's just Will." The girl spoke turning a little red.

"Don't worry I already knew your full name." Ryu smirked.

"And how's that Ryu?" Will asked letting a small growl out.

"Master Hayate's network of ninja got the information and gave me a detailed report of both of you." Ryu spoke. "As it sets I know about both of you like I have lived with you. Will for example is getting D's and C's in school is currently dating a boy named Matt Olsen who is the lead singer and guitarist in a band called Cobalt Blue works part time in a pet shop owned by his grandfather." Ryu finished looking back to see a shocked Will.

"Wow you really seem to get good information." Susan laughed as Will's jaw was still hanging open.

"And for you, You currently work at a corporation called Simulatech, after your husband walked out shortly after my supposed death, you are dating a man named Dean Collins who teaches history at Sheffield Institute, current age and weight…" Ryu started only to feel a threatening sensation.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence young man." Susan growled.

"Sure thing." Ryu grinned nervously. "Shit she could probably make Master Hayate wet himself." Ryu thought as the glare finally subsided.

"Never ever bring that up Ryu." Susan spoke.

"Sorry but as it sets I do know a good deal about both of you but most of it is public knowledge. But I am looking forward to getting to know both of you." Ryu smiled. "You ok Will?"

"Yeah I guess ninjas can do a lot more than cool fighting like in the movies." Will smiled.

"I really don't like some of those cheesy movies they don't show us in a good light were not all battle hungry killers we truly value honor but we don't kill ourselves over mistakes. It is a form of discipline and a way of life Sis." The red headed ninja smirked.

"Well at least your both getting along." Susan laughed as they were greeted by a delivery man out side their apartment building..

"Do any of you know a Ryu Hayabusa?" The man asked.

"That would be me." Ryu spoke as the man handed him some documents to sign. "This should be my training equipment." Ryu said signing the papers.

"It didn't take long for you start getting mail did it Bro." Will laughed.

"Well it would look bad to take a katana on a plane wouldn't be a good idea." Ryu laughed as the man started handing Ryu a few large packages.

After settling in.

"Before I forget." Ryu spoke handing his mother a large box wrapped in a simple brown paper.

"What is it?" Susan asked as she removed the paper. "It's gorgeous." She spoke looking at the Kimono.

"It is made of some off the finest silk in Japan a friend of Kasumi's made it for me to present to you." Ryu smiled as she unfolded the deep blue Kimono decorated in gold and silver dragons that wrapped around the length of it.

"Thank you Ryu I love it." Susan smiling as a few tears escaped.

"I'm glad and for you Will." Ryo spoke handing her a similar box.

"I get one too." Will grinned opening the box. "Wow this is beautiful." Will gasped looking as the bright red Kimono decorated just like her mothers with silver and gold dragon's. "Thanks Bro." Will smiled holding it up to her self.

"Kasumi said you two would like them as I am not very good at picking out a present no matter how well I know some one." Ryu smiled setting back down on the couch.

"I have a question for you Ryu?" Susan spoke placing the gift back in the box. "You only brought to carry on bags was that all you were allowed to bring"

"No this is all I own, I don't really own material possessions I would spend my free time training with Lady Kasumi and Master Hayate for me it was sleep, train, eat, school, train, eat, sleep." Ryu said going over his daily routine.

"Well your gonna be learning to have fun now." Will smiled as she returned to the room from putting the present up.

"I know who to have fun, I took up diving a few years ago." Ryu spoke proudly.

"That might be for you, but here we have a different concept of fun." Will stated.

"Alright that is why I am here." Ryu said looking over to his sister.

"So what do we do first?" Will spoke her thoughts aloud.

"First we have to get Ryu registered at school. Then cloths walking around in a ninja gi might work in Japan or your dojo but here it might scare people." Susan laughed as Ryu was in an all black ninja gi still minus the chain mail.

"Ok as long as it is simple I don't do flashy." Ryu spoke saying that he wasn't big on bright colors.

"Alright you got it." Susan laughed. "It's isn't often you see some one not want what would be considered the in style of clothing."

"What can I say, at school I wore a uniform and the dojo I wore a gi." Ryu spoke as they continued well into the night.

"Ok you two try to be in bed soon it is already three in the morning and we have a lot to do tomorrow or today actually." Susan smiled kiss both her kids before leaving.

"So Ryu what can you tell me about your training? Will asked.

Back to present.

"And it went on like that for a few days till I saw you girls fighting those strange demon like creatures and that was the start of this." Ryu spoke as he and Irma were laying face to face now.

"Wow that was a great story." Irma smiled as Ryu pulled her close.

"Glad you liked it beautiful." Ryu smirked placing his hand behind her head and pulling her in a for a long kiss.

Outside.

"So Tom, Anna you didn't have a problem with them sleeping in the hammock." Susan asked as the adults were talking together.

"No if it was any other boy I would but Ryu has shown so much respect towards her and myself and Anna that I trust both of them to keep it to just kissing." Tom laughed.

"Add to that he doesn't mind helping those that he doesn't know and didn't seem to mind that you and Dean want to be married. He also has some great stories and doesn't mind if there at his expense." Anna joined in.

"When we first met he seemed kinda cold but he said he was testing the waters so to speak now it's like I have known him for those sixteen years and his and Will's birthdays are coming up, he's already asked for me not to do anything." Susan sighed.

"It's understandable that you would want to throw him a party but we should also respect him in not wanting a fuss over it." Dean spoke sitting next to Susan.

"The few times we have met him I am glad he is friends with Taranee." Taranee's mom spoke.

"Same here he and Peter have become great friends as well." spoke Taranee's father.

"On another note where are the love birds." Yan Lin grinned.

"I think there just spending time inside she wanted to know about how Ryu meet me and Will." Susan smiled.

"See what I mean even when she was dating that punk Hornby all he did was try and get into her pants. Honestly I had kind of hoped Ryu would beat the tar out of him." Tom growled.

"Tom you know that you were upset that he did fight and I don't think you wouldn't have liked it." Anna spoke placing her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"I know but her actually struck my little girl." Tom spoke still upset from the event's from months ago.

"From what Will told me if Irma hadn't stopped him that boy might have been in vary bad shape they said it took only one hit for each of his friends to go down, but I think making the boy wet himself was worse than being beat up." Yan Lin smiled.

"I guess your right I had forgot about that." Tom spoke as they all laughed at the image that had been described to them.

Back with Ryu and Irma.

"Ryu?" Irma spoke nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Yeah bright eye's?" Ryu answered tightening his embrace on her.

"Thank you for everything." Irma said not moving her head.

"Your welcome and thank you for everything too." Ryu smiled kissing her neck.

"Why are you thanking me?" Irma got out as she moaned and lulled her head to the side.

"For the same way you accept me even after all the stupid things I did and for helping me get over that damn nightmare." Ryu responded as he went back to her neck.

"I'm glad I never let Andrew do this with me, it is so much nicer with some one that loves you." Irma sighed still letting Ryu at her neck.

"At least you don't have to worry about him anymore or anyone hurting you or else I'll have to hurt them." Ryu growled with his lips still on her neck.

"God that feels so good." Irma thought as it sent shivers down her spine. "How come you always know how to make me feel like I could fly when I am with you?"

"Wish I knew but I feel the same way I just enjoy being with you." Ryu spoke bringing his face back to hers. "I just want to enjoy this day with you cause tomorrow the final battle begins and in case of the unexpected I want to just hold you." Ryu spoke seeing some tears form in is girlfriends eye's. "You ok Irma?"

"Don't say that. Damn you Ryu don't say that we'll make it back and we'll be able to continue being with each other just like this." Irma snapped as the tears began to fall.

"I know how you feel and I don't plan on dieing I just want you to know that you'll always have my heart and if something should happen I want you to be happy. Ryu spoke wiping her tears away. " I still stand by my promise to come back with you and I will keep that promise bright eye's." Ryu finished softly letting her cry on his shoulder.

"You can' t leave me I know it sounds selfish and weak but I don't care. I'm happy with you and for once my mom and dad like you, you never talk down to me or my friends and you go as far as to help all of us and never snap at me or them." The crying girl spoke through sobs and hiccups.

"When the time comes well put that demon and Jaquio in there places and then when new get back can do this some more." Ryu smiled wiping the last tear away before claiming her lips again.

"Thanks my dragon." Irma smiled before going back to his lips.

AN: well the final battle starts soon. Not much on the other guardians but this chapter was to give some of Ryu's back story at least on how he found out and meet Will and Susan. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the review. R&R Peace out.

GuyverZero.


	18. Chapter 18

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening.

Chapter 18

"Damn I didn't think there would be such resistance!" Caleb shouted sending out wave after wave of lightning.

"FIRE!!" Taranee shouted frying a few lesser demons. " Were still always from the temple Jaquio must really be worried."

"I know! EARTH!!" The blonde guardian shouted catching and ripping a few demons apart.

"QUINTESSENCE!!" Will growled raining down lightning down the enemy. "Hopefully Ryu and the others are fairing better!" Will shouted raining down destruction on the small time demons.

With the others.

"All right you two get ready!" Ryu growled as they confronted a large number of lesser demons. "Art of Inferno!!" the ninja bellowed brining the blue flames out to surround his body.

"WATER!!" Irma shouted keeping the attack around her. "Ok Hay Hay go for it!!"

"Right AIR!!!" The Asian girl howled sending a vortex of air between Ryu and Irma as their attacks combined with hers blasting the small demons with the powerful combo leaving nothing in it wake.

"Good lets hurry and get back on track. We can't afford to lag around here to long." Ryu spoke as the air guardian joined him and the water guardian.

"How many more of these things are out here?!" Irma huffed hunched over catching her breath.

"More than we would wanna know, Jaquio's had time to prepare for this battle and we did too now it is just a question of who wants it more." The earth Kaiser spoke resheathing his blade.

"Well from the welcoming committee were getting he really wants it." Hay Lin spoke getting back up from the ground.

"You think the others are ok?" The brunette inquired.

"Yeah Tara just sent a message, she said they just finished a group of small demons and are now heading back towards the temple." Ryu relayed the message.

"That's good to know. Now we need to start ourselves." The hyper girl stated as they began their trek to the temple.

The inner sanctum.

"Those damn fairy's and the Kaiser dragons, with out the second statue my master may not have all his power but with the heart of Kandracar we will be able to take it from those fools." Jaquio snarled watching the small lesser demons fight and die. Those pathetic little worms will be the first to be sacrificed to the great demon lord of darkness." Jaquio chuckled darkly as it grew into a maniacal full blown laughter.

With Will and her team.

"Ryu sent word back they encountered some resistance as well and have dealt with it." Taranee spoke relaying Ryu's message.

"No surprise there, Ryu wont go down to scrawny demons like these." Caleb spoke a hint of a smile playing under his mask.

"Your right I know but I am still worried about him none the less." Will sighed pushing some hair out of her way.

"Come were still a long way from our destination." Caleb spoke as they started towards the temple again.

With Ryu and his team.

"Ryu?" spoke the air guardian.

"Yes Hay Lin?" said person responded.

"How strong do you think this Jaquio is?" questioned the hyper girl.

"If he is the one in charge like Malth said we can expect him to be stronger than him and my father." Ryu responded. " But even if the demon lord doesn't have all his powers we still need to be careful."

"We know Ryu you drilled that into our heads over the last few days." The water guardian sighed.

"I just want you all to be prepared for a fight unlike any other." Ryu stated still flying towards the temple with Hay Lin to his right and Irma to his left.

"Sorry if that sounded like I…" Irma started.

"Don't worry about it, I got what you meant and I'm sorry too for continuing to say that over and over."

"Hey if she can't say sorry neither can you!" Hay Lin shouted.

"Hay Hay's right if I can't then you can't either." The water Guardian smiled as she was flying a little closer to Ryu.

"Alright then." Ryu spoke a hint of a smile shown under his mask.

An hour later.

"All right we need to find the channeling room it is where the other statue and the demon's body will be contained." Ryu stated as his and Will's teams were reunited.

"But we don't even know where it is." Taranee spoke voicing the question of her teammates.

"That one is a little easier, seeing as Ryu and I explored the basement and first floor of this temple the only other place to go is up." The Meridian Kaiser spoke.

"How sure of that can you be though." Cornelia inquired.

"Aside form an educated guess, it is also common practice to exorcize a powerful demon or demonic presence near the heavens as they are revered as the most holy the further up." The earth Kaiser said as they all had finished resting and were know moving up.

"Damn I am starting to hate stairs." Cornelia grumbled as they walked.

"Could be worse we could have to climb ladders up narrow ass corridors that are impossible to fly." Caleb stated as they got to the top to reveal.

"DAMN YOU CALEB YOU HAD TO SAY IT!!!" An irate Irma shouted.

"Even I have to say it, I really didn't see this coming." Ryu deadpanned.

"Come on the sooner we start up the sooner we finish what we came here for." Will sighed heading for the stone ladder.

"Hold up Will, I'll go first followed by you and the other guardians and Caleb brining up the rear. "Ryu said as he started up the ladder.

"Well I guess that's our climbing order then." Hay Lin laughed waiting for her turn.

"Oh and I think Cornelia might wanna let Hay Lin go ahead of her, don't want Caleb looking up another girls dress now do we." Ryu shouted from way up the ladder.

"NOT FUNNY RYU!!" Shouted Cornelia and Caleb at the same time while Hay Lin and the others were having a sort of giggle fit.

At the top.

"My arms feel like there about to fall off." Cornelia whined.

"I know what you mean even with all the training I picked up at the dragon temple my arms are still killing me." Caleb spoke sitting beside the blonde guardian.

"Come on it wasn't that bad was it, I'm feeling great I think I'll climb them again." Ryu taunted.

"Irma your boyfriend it a stamina freak, I guess that can also be a good thing to." Cornelia stated grinning at the very red water guardian and the rest laughing excluding Ryu who was glaring at said blonde.

"Come on we need to get back to the task at hand." Will smiled wiping a tear from her eye as she gathered her self and got ready for battle again.

"There that has to be the channeling room." Ryu spoke looking at the last room. "This is it no turning back now." Ryu growled drawing the Dragon sword.

"Come on Bro lets send this freak packing." Will smirked letting some of her energy arc around her.

"Messing with fire is always a bad idea and those two are gonna learn it the hard way." Taranee spoke a hint of a smirk playing at her lips.

"I've enjoyed this new adventure but it is time to close the book on this chapter." Hay Lin spoke floating just above the ground.

"No matter what we must win." Cornelia stated clenching her fists slightly.

"We've beaten worse or at least just as strong enemies before and we will again, Good always triumphs over evil." Irma smiled.

"For my home and the restoration of the Meridian Dragon clan I must win." Caleb stated.

"Let's go." was the simple phrase Ryu spoke as they walked towards the last battle.

Inside.

"So they are here, how long till our lord is revived?" Jaquio bellowed.

"Not long master Jaquio, five minutes at the most." a small demon spoke bowing.

"Good see to it that the lord is awakened soon." Jaquio stated as he stood and went to the center of the room to await his guests.

There's someone standing there." Irma whispered as they moved through the shadows.

"No need to whisper little guardian I know that you and the Kaisers are here." Jaquio laughed.

"So you must be the one Malth and my father worked for." Ryu growled with the dragon sword still drawn.

"Ah the Ninja dragon and Kaiser of earth your father was right you would become stronger than any of the previous ninja dragon, we didn't foresee the power of the Kaiser Dragon being with you as well." Jaquio stated with a dark smirk. "It was a sheer stroke of luck that you happened to find another Kaiser dragon and the Meridian ninja dragon no less. Unlike you he only has had a few months of training where as you trained for years on end hour after hour to a point that no normal human could get back up."

"So what that doesn't make him any less dangerous if anything it makes him more dangerous to you at least." Ryu snapped defending his fellow dragon.

"Well then lets test you powers then shall we." Jaquio laughed launching a massive number of flaming projectiles at them.

"REKIIKAZUCHI!!" Ryu snarled sending blasts of Ice shards to meet the projectiles.

"WATER!" Irma shouted blasting some of the attacks way like Ryu as Taranee matched them with fire and Cornelia used slabs of rock to protect her self and others.

"SPIRE SLASH!!" Caleb growled canceling out some of the attacks.

"QUINTESSENCE!!" Came Will attack as she attempted to blast Jaquio directly.

"AIR!!!" Hay Lin shouted spinning like top towards Jaquio and dispelling the rest of his attacks as two figures emerged form the shadows and thrust their swords into Jaquio back and through his heart.

"That's not possible your right over there." Jaquio bellowed as Caleb and Ryu removed their blades form the dieing creature.

" I guess even you can't tell the difference between clones and the real thing." Caleb smirked under his mask while cleaning the blood of his Hiryu.

"Even thought I hated my father he showed me a good use for the clone ninpo." Ryu spoke in a dead tone cleaning the blood off of the dragon swords with a quick flick of the wrist. "All that's left is to take the Demon statue out of the temple and the demon will remain dormant." Ryu stated sheathing the dragon sword.

"Then lets get this over with already." Cornelia huffed as they walked past the dead creature.

Inside the inner sanctum.

"There it is the Demon Lord and King of Darkness." Caleb spoke looking at the large demon shell.

"Yeah kinda glad I don't have to take it on." Irma spoke from next to Ryu.

"Honestly I would have liked to test my power against it to see if I was as good as the Legendary Shinobi." Ryu spoke walking towards the pedestal that held the one demon statue that Jaquio got.

"WHAT, WHY?!" Will shouted.

"It's just something that all the ninja of the dragon temple talked about even me we all wanted to be the one to test our powers against a great evil." The Kaiser of earth stated standing in front of the demon statue.

"Some time's Ryu I wonder about your sanity." Irma sighed looking at her boyfriend.

"I do to some times." Ryu laughed picking up the demon statue as it began to glow.

"What's going on?!" hay Lin shouted as the place began to shake and the demon and statue were glowing in the same light.

"Shit we need to get the statue out of the temple not just off of the pedestal it seems." Caleb shouted drawing the Hiryu and Ryu shifting the statue to under his left arm while drawing the Dragon sword.

"Get ready girls no telling how strong this thing is gonna be" Ryu shouted over the loud rumbling.

"RIGHT!!" they shouted.

"Ryu throw the statue out of the temple and the demon will be even weaker." Came the voice of the oracle."

"What tha, Oracle?" Ryu sputtered.

"Yes your master Hayate told me this to tell you." The Oracle spoke again.

"Alright, lets see window, window, there." Ryu shouted running towards the opening and chucking the statue as far from the temple as possible.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY POWERS ARE NOT YET COMPLETE" Bellowed a very dark but weakened demon.

"To bad." Will smirked.

"FOUL GUARDIAN GIVE ME THE HEART OF KANDRACAR NOW!!!" The demon bellowed again.

"Is this thing for real?" Cornelia spoke raising an eye brow at the creature.

"I think it is." Ryu smirked.

"THE NINJA DRAGON YOU AND YOUR CLAN HAVE BEEN A THORE IN MY SIDE FOR CENTURIES AND NOW HERE AFTER SO LONG ANTOHER STNADS IN MY WAY TO POWER. NO THIS NINJA DRAGON THOUGH I MAY BE PUT BACK INTO SLUMBER AGAIN I'LL COME BACK AGAIN AND WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT." The demon continued in his demonic voice.

"What ever come on every one all together send your power to me so I can seal this little shit up again." Ryu deadpanned looking at the demon with a bored expression.

"Yeah got ya bro." Will sighed **"QUINTESSENCE!!"**

"This demon was pathetic even Phobos put up a better fight." Irma grinned. **"WATER!!!"**

"I didn't even get to try and fry it." Taranee spoke in mock hurt **"FIRE!!"**

"Well the sooner the better right." Cornelia yawned. **"EARTH!"**

"Well good adventure poor excuse for a demon." Hay Lin laughed**. "AIR!!"**

"All that training for an enemy that could destroy Meridian and Earth and I barely get to use it." Caleb spoke in fake crying tone. **"MERIDIAN DRAGON POWER!!!**"

"**DRAGON'S SOUL OF PUREST LIGHT, DRAGON'S CLAWS OF SHEEREST MIGHT**." Ryu began to chant.

"DAMN MORTAL ANOTHER THAT KNOWS THAT BLASTED ENCANTAION." The demon bellowed as Ryu continued and the others watched in awe.

"**GOLDEN CIRCLETS HOLY LIGHT, CONTAIN THE DEMON GRIP HIM TIGHT!!"**

"RAURGH NOT AGAIN NOT AFTER SO LONG!!!"

"**DIVIDE HIS POWER AS IS RIGHT, TO THE WORLDS FOUR CORNER'S THEY TAKE FLIGHT. THE BEST OF BATTLES I DID FIGHT, TO BANISH EVIL IN A HOLY LIGHT. AND THUS I AM DONE IN GREAT DELIGHT WITH THE DEVILS POWER GONE FROM SIGHT." **Ryu finished send a massive wave of power at the demon as the power is gained was sent back to the demon statue.

"Ryu that was amazing." Irma shouted running to him as he fell to one knee. "RYU?!" she shouted getting there and kneeling with him removing his mask and hood.

"Come on bright eye's lets go home." Ryu smiled.

"Yeah lets." Irma smiled as she supported Ryu and they walked/limped out.

"Look the sun is rising." Will spoke as they turned to watch the sun coming up from behind the temple.

"That thing is an eye sore I wish it would just disappear." Caleb growled.

"Would be nice but I doubt it will." Taranee stated.

"Not really Cornelia could just destabilize the foundation under it and it would fall in on is self." Ryu spoke sitting on the ground with Irma on his lap.

"So we could get rid of the temple?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't see why not, with out the channeling room the demon won't be able to be revived." Ryu smiled as Irma leaned back into his arms.

"Go for it corny." Irma smiled.

"Ok." Cornelia smiled at her friends **"EARTH!!" **came the shout as she began to cause the foundation under the temple to crumble and collapse.

"Now that's a sight to see." Will smiled watching the temple crumble to nothing.

"Yeah it's finally over." Taranee spoke sitting on the ground herself.

"It was still a coo adventure and getting to work with two ninja too." Hay Lin laughed flying around.

"I got ya." Caleb stated grabbing his girlfriend to keep her from falling after the exertion of destroying the demon temple.

"Thanks Caleb." Cornelia smiled placing her lips to his.

"Wow it so bright." Irma spoke shielding her eye's.

"The darkness is being washed away and we'll make sure it stays this way." Ryu spoke turning his girlfriends head to his of a deep kiss. "Let's go home everyone." Ryu spoke after breaking the kiss.

"Home where we can finally relax again." Irma sighed as Ryu picked her up in his arms and they all began the trek back to the fold to go home.

Back on earth.

"Where is that son of mine." Susan ranted walking around the cabins looking for him.

"Did you try the Hammock?" Tom spoke with a slight grin.

"Don't tell he and Irma are there asleep again." Susan sighed not thinking to check there.

"No clue but it seems to be where they enjoy napping together." Anna smiled. "Come on lets go see." Anna spoke grabbing her husbands arm.

"Hey mom." Will shouted running up to them.

"Will is your brother in the hammock with Irma again?" Susan asked.

"Yep just wanted to tell ya the rest of us are gonna go hang out in the cabin at watch a little TV." Will grinned as she ran back to the cabin.

"Well lets just let them be." Susan spoke heading back to the cabin herself.

"She's right sweetheart's let go back our selves." Tom spoke as he and his wife went back to their cabin.

With Ryu and Irma.

"Ryu do you think that demon will be back like it claimed?" Irma inquired snuggling into Ryu's chest.

"Maybe but as long as The Oracle has the Demon Statue of Shadows and Master Hayate has The Demon Statue of Light, no mortal will be able to gain it's power of revive him." Ryu smiled his right and wrapped around her waist and her left hand running through his hair. "But what ever happens will be there to set it right."

"I guess I can't argue with that now can I." Irma grinned laying her head back on Ryu's chest.

"I don't think I could either." Ryu smiled kissing her head as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

AN: Well here is the end of The Awakening, I intend on doing a really short one called shadow which is based off of the Ninja Gaiden Game for the game boy it only had a few levels and it will mainly revolve around Ryu and Irma after that or at the same time I will begin work on the sequel The Dark Sword Of Chaos. And thanks to Wilhelmina Vandom and XV-Dragon for their kind reviews. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


End file.
